Mi Mas Grande Anhelo
by Alexeigirl
Summary: Sora es una exitosa diseñadora de modas, pero se siente incompleta como mujer y decide pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos para cumplir un sueño,pero¿El aceptara?
1. cap1: Mi sueño

_MI MÁS GRANDE ANHELO_

_POR**: § ALEXEIGIRL §**_

**Capitulo 1**: _Mi sueño…_

- ¡¡SORA!! Gracias a Dios que llegaste, estaba a punto de volverme loca…- dijo una hermosa, aunque desesperada mujer al recibir a su amiga de la infancia después de una llamada urgente de auxilio en su oficina…

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi? Vine de la oficina en cuanto me llamaste, dijiste que era una emergencia – a pesar del alterado estado de la mujer de largo cabello castaño, a Sora no dejo de causarle gracia el aspecto de su amiga, pues estaba cubierta de talco y otras sustancias, y ver a Mimi en aquellas condiciones era muy raro.

Un potente llanto, se escucho del fondo del departamento ante la clara cara de sufrimiento de Mimi, entonces Sora pudo mas o menos sospechar de que se trataba la "emergencia", pero antes de poder decir algo, se vio arrastrada hasta una habitación que estaba hecha un desastre, y en la cama, un pequeño bebe de cabello castaño oscuro lloraba tiernamente, Sora suspiro sabiendo perfectamente que hacer.

Poco después, el pequeño infante reía en los brazos de su "Tía Sora" mientras esta lo paseaba por la habitación hablándole tiernamente ante la mirada ya mas tranquila de Mimi.

- Muchas gracias Sora, te juro que no sabia que hacer, estaba haciendo la comida y de repente empezó a llorar y no sabia si tenia hambre estaba sucio o solo quería compañía, luego llego el de la tintorería, llamaron por teléfono…y…perdí el control…siento haberte molestado por una tontería…

- No te preocupes Mimi, no fue ninguna molestia, puedes llamarme cuando gustes, ya te lo he dicho antes

- Lo se, y te lo agradezco mucho…creo que aun no me acostumbro a esto de ser mama, en cambio tu, mírate, seres una experta, no cabe duda que naciste pare ser madre, tienes el don…

- Ay Mimi, ¿Qué cosas dices? Es tu primer hijo y es normal que al principio no sepas que hacer, es solo cuestión de tiempo, tu instinto de madre te dirá que hacer, solo es cuestión de paciencia y que te organices mejor…y usted jovencito, sea mas considerado con su madre y no le cause tantos problemas, la pobre esta agotada – dijo Sora mientras depositaba al pequeño en los brazos de su madre que lo abrazo amorosa, mientras el pequeño parecía poner una cara que parecía decir: "de acuerdo…no lo vuelvo hacer…por el día de hoy".

- Eres muy afortunada Mimi, tu hijo es muy lindo y saludable, aunque también se ve que es tremendo…

- Ni que lo digas ¿escuchaste sus pulmones?, adoro a mi Daichi, es mi pequeño ángel, pero creo que me va ha sacar canas prematuras, nos despierta a horas inhumanas de la noche y si no esta durmiendo, solo quiere comer, jugar, atención todo el día y seguir jugando…yo no se de donde saco eso…

- Ja…De quien mas si no de su padre, si es su vivo retrato…

- Tienes razón, con Tai y Daichi parece que tengo que cuidar dos bebes y no solo uno…- Ambas mujeres rieron divertidas ante la mirada del pequeño bebe que parecía no entender la razón…

Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa habían contraído matrimonio después de tres años de noviazgo, Tai a pesar de ser un respetable abogado en Japón, seguía siendo aquel chico cabezota, impetuoso y lleno de energía de su infancia. Por su parte, Mimi que había regresado a Japón al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tenia un programa de cocina en la televisión, el cual había dejado por un tiempo para atender a su bebe de dos meses.

Sora miraba fijamente al pequeño Daichi, sin duda había heredado muchos rasgos de su padre, como su cabello castaño, los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír, además de su interminable apetito, aunque también tenia los ojos miel de Mimi y esa necesidad de tener la atención de quienes lo rodeaban, sobre todo de sus padres que lo colmaban de mimos.

Había un deseo muy profundo que iluminaban aquellos ojos rojizos y que su instinto de mujer la obligaba a ver realizado…

- y… ¿Cómo te fue en Francia?... ¿lograste hacer algo?, he escuchado que tienen una de las mejores clínicas del mundo y espero que pronto me digas que voy hacer tía…

- es verdad…pero…casi Salí corriendo de ahí…¡¡soy una tonta!! Si ni fuera por mi cobardía…tal vez ya estaría embarazada Mimi…

- pues si mujer, pero te entiendo, ir a una clínica de inseminación artificial no es como ir a un supermercado donde compras lo que necesitas y ya…a mi la verdad todo eso me parece muy frió…no hay nada como el método tradicional ¿no crees? además se disfruta mas…

- ¡¡¡MIMI!!!

- ¡¡¿Queee?!! No dije nada que no fuera cierto, mas si lo haces con la persona que amas, por ejemplo…mira a mi Daichi, es un verdadero ángel por que es parte de mí querido Taichi y de mi, ¿no es maravilloso que el amor entre dos personas pueda materializarse así?

- Ay Mimi…el matrimonio si que te ha sentado bien…pero debo admitir que tienes razón…quisiera tener un hijo del hombre al que ame…pero desde lo de Tetsuya , no he vuelto a salir con nadie y de eso ya un año, por eso pensé que ir a una clínica seria mas fácil, pero no pude hacerlo…

- Sora, tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, y se que serás una maravillosa mama algún día, ese instinto lo llevas desde que éramos niñas…pero tu sabes que las cosas por la fuerza no funcionan, deberías dejar que todo siga su propio curso ¿no crees?

- …Bueno…si, tienes razón…pero es que

- ¡¡¡Mi-chan!!! Ya llegue cariño.

Taichi Yagami llego a su hogar sin saber que había interrumpido la conversación de las dos mujeres que fueron a recibirlo al escucharlo…

- Amor que bueno que llegaste, no tienes idea de cómo me hiciste falta, comenzaba a extrañarte…

- Y yo a ti preciosa, por eso Salí corriendo en cuanto termino el trabajo – las manos de Yagami rodearon la breve cintura de su esposa atrayéndola a el para darle un apasionado beso, olvidando que Mimi traía consigo a su vástago.

- EJEM…no quisiera interrumpir pero si siguen así van a asfixiar al pobre Daichi – comento divertida Sora, al ver que la joven pareja seguía comportándose como unos recién casados

Tai sonrió al notar la presencia de su mejor amiga y tras tomar en brazos a su retoño, fue a saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla…

- condenada pelirroja, ¿Por qué no avisaste que ya habías regresado de Francia? Ya nos hacías mucha falta…

- ¡¡¡claro que avise!!! ¿verdad Mimi? Dos días antes de que regresara…

- así es, por desgracia mi Tai estaba viendo un partido de fútbol y ni caso me hizo cuando le dije…

- eeeh… ¿fue ese día?U… bueno, ustedes saben que cuando hay fútbol me olvido de todo…por cierto, hablando de eso, miren lo que le traje a Daichi…- el joven padre tomo una bolsa que había dejado en la entrada de la casa, y de ella saco…

- ¡¡¡¿UN BALON?!!! Taichi Yagami ¿no crees que nuestro hijo es demasiado pequeño para tener un balón de fútbol? ¡¡podría lastimarse!!

- No te preocupes Mi-chan, los Yagami tenemos una habilidad innata para el fútbol, y entre mas pronto aprenda mejor…

- Ay Tai…no tienes remedio… ¿no te lo dije Sora?...tengo que cuidar dos bebes y no solo uno…- Sora y Mimi nuevamente rieron divertidas mientras padre e hijo las observaban sin entender la razón.

Ya era de noche cuando Sora regresaba agotada a su departamento donde vivía sola desde la muerte de sus padres en un trágico accidente automovilístico hace ya cinco años. El lugar era pequeño, pero tenia todas la comodidades que podría necesitar una mujer soltera de 27 años, y aunque siempre había sido una muy independiente, a veces la soledad se le hacia mas pesada cuando llegaba a casa después de un pesado día de trabajo, y no había nadie que se alegrara por su llegada.

Después de tomar una ducha que la ayudo a relajarse, se tiro en la cama para leer un buen libro antes de dormir, pero mientras avanzaba en su lectura, la conversación que había tenido con su amiga fue ocupando sus pensamientos…

Tal vez Mimi tenia razón y no debería forzar tanto las cosas y dejar que el tiempo simplemente hiciera su trabajo, pero era tiempo lo que sentía que estaba en su contra, aun mas cuando sus amistades mas cercanas ya eran unas orgullosas madres: Mimi tenia a Daichi, de 2 meses, Hikari a Yahiko de un año, y Miyako tenia a la pequeña Mina de dos años y un embarazo de tres meses.

Su deseo no era por el afán de no quedarse atrás, no era así, aunque antes no lo admitiera, era algo que siempre había deseado tener, pero se suponía que ella era Sora, la practica e independiente, la que jamás dejaba que sus sentimientos sobrepasaran la razón…por que de ser así, perdería el control de si misma.

…Ser Madre…quizás se había convertido en una obsesión …eso pensarían las personas que no la conocen, que simplemente deseaba un hijo para no sentirse sola…y entonces, que mas lejos de la verdad estarían…¿era tan difícil comprender el anhelo de sentir una vida formándose dentro de ti?, estar ligado por los lazos de la sangre, querer entregar a alguien todo el amor que pueda existir dentro de ti y mucho mas…no…su anhelo no era por el egoísta deseo de tener alguien a su lado…mas que recibir, era el dar todo lo que tenia por ofrecer…si no fuera así… hace mucho que ya habría tomado medidas mas drásticas y definitivas para ver cumplidos sus sueños…después de todo ¿ Que tan difícil habría sido pasar una velada en algún bar con algún desconocido?, y tras algunas copas entregarse a los brazos de un hombre que jamás volvería a ver y cuyo rostro y nombre olvidaría al amanecer…no quería que las cosas fueran así…tal vez por eso también había salido corriendo de aquella clínica…

¿Que hacer entonces? ¿Cómo solucionar eso sin sentir que dejaba a un lado sus propias convicciones ?...lo había pensado tantas veces… y solo una solución era la que mas le convencía después de discernir decenas de posibles respuestas…pero…eso significaría involucrar a una persona apreciada, no cualquier conocido común…si no una amistad y presencia fundamentales para su vida…y esto podría hacerla perder lo que tanto estimaba…

- ¡¡Dios!! Si sigo así terminare volviéndome loca….- finalmente término por arrojar el libro al suelo para disponerse a dormir y dar fin a su crisis existencial por el día de hoy…

RIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING

El teléfono que tenia en una pequeña cómoda aun lado de su cama comenzó a sonar (no de una forma muy original, lo se U)

- Bueno ¿Quién habla?...

- ¿Sora? Habla Yamato

- ¡¡¡Yamato!!! Que sorpresa, me alegra escucharte

- a mi también…Oye, espero no haberte despertado, se que es una descortesía de mi parte llamar a estas horas, debes estar muy cansada y yo molestándote…

- Vamos vamos, no digas eso, sabes que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, pero ¿pasa algo?...

- No en realidad…es solo que…hace mucho que no nos vemos…y…sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y todo eso…y bueno…ahora que estuviste un mes en Francia…bueno…yo…

- ¿me extrañaste?...

- Pues aunque no lo creas, Si… ¡¡YA!! Sin rodeos, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo mañana?...

- Yamato…yo…

- Bueno…si estas ocupada, lo entiendo…tal vez en otra ocasión…

- No es eso…de hecho…quisiera…quisiera…

- Je, ahora eres tu la que esta divagando, ¿crees que se trate de una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo?...

- Ja ja ja lo siento…lo que pasa…es que hay algo muy importante que quisiera platicar contigo…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿tienes algún problema? ¿estas bien? Sora, Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca…

- Si no te preocupes, estoy bien…es solo un "favor" que tengo que pedirte…

- ¿un favor?...¿de que se trata?... si esta en mis manos haré todo lo posible

- …Gracias…te lo digo mañana ¿de acuerdo?, primero necesito ordenar mis ideas…

- esta bien, como quieras, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el Sun flower a las Diez ?...es un lugar muy agradable y hay mucha privacidad para hablar sin interrupciones…

- Perfecto!!... entonces ahí nos vemos…

- De acuerdo…Bueno…que descanses Sora…y en verdad, no sabes el gusto que me dio escucharte, eres mi pelirroja favorita ¿lo sabias?...

- Lo se, y tu eres mi rubio favorito…pero no se lo digas a Takeru, ya sabes que se pone celoso…

- Je no te preocupes será nuestro secreto…Buenas noches Preciosa…

- Buenas noches Yamato…

Sora colgó el auricular con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre le hacia bien hablar con sus amigos, y Yamato, al igual que Taichi era de los mejores, con el podía hablar de todo…pero…

- Ay Sora… ¿ en que te acabas de meter?...

Sin darse cuenta, había iniciado aquello que no se atrevía a hacer, mañana tendría que decírselo a Yamato, ya no había vuelta de hoja y estaba aterrada…pero dicen que para cualquier preocupación y duda…la almohada es la mejor de las consejeras, y la pelirroja se dejo envolver por las suaves palabras que esta le brindaba.

Bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo con este proyecto ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haiga sido de su agrado , pero si no es así, y se durmieron a la mitad del capitulo, con toda confianza díganmelo y recomienden este fic a las personas que tengan problemas para dormir como yo 0 (solo que yo uso un libro de matemáticas U), como notaran y las personas que me conocen ya saben, este fic será un Sorato, podrán haber notado que también tiene michi, supongo que preferirían un Koumi, pero aguanten por favor, que para esta historia necesito tener a Tai y Mimi juntos.

Espero que me dejen uno que otro review, aunque sea para decirme que durmieron bien rico por un buen rato U.

Atte_. § Alexeigirl §_


	2. cap2: ¿Quisieras ser?

_MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO_

Por: § _Alexeigirl_ §

Antes de empezar, quisiera darles muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer el primer capitulo de esta historia, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hizo recibir sus reviews, y sobre todo, saber que les ha gustado mucho esta historia y recibir comentarios así, en verdad animan a una a seguir escribiendo y tratar de hacerlo cada vez mejor, así que **_Aquarius No Andres, Sakura-hop, Atori-chan,Ayumi o Haru, Jo-chan,Aska Ishida, Hillary,Freya,Ynnancute y SkuAg_**... Muchas, muchas, muchísimas Gracias 0.

Ahora si �¡COMENZEMOS CON LA HISTORIA!

Capitulo 2: **_…¿_****_ Quisieras ser…?_**

Sun Flower era un café-restaurante en medio del parque central de Odiaba, tenia un agradable aspecto rustico, como si fuera una cabaña en medio del bosque.

- Rollos de crema y un jugo de Manzana por favor –

- En un momento traigo su orden…- La camarera se retiro después de que Sora le entregara la carta.

La verdad no tenia hambre, pero seria una descortesía no consumir nada durante su estancia, y se suponía que estaba ahí para desayunar con Yamato mientras charlaban.

El ambiente fresco, originado por los árboles y el murmullo del rió que pasaba a través del parque, producían una atmósfera mas que relajante, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Era curioso como el ser una Diseñadora de renombre, viajar por todo el mundo y hablar varios idiomas; en fin, toda una independiente mujer de negocios, no la habían preparado para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Toda la noche había estado pensando en las palabras correctas que debían salir de su boca, así que se sentía mas segura de si misma…aunque no tenia idea de cual seria la reacción de su amigo…

- Aquí esta su orden Señorita Takenouchi, espero que sea de su agrado…

- Gracias, se ve delicioso …- Sora tomo un sorbo del jugo cuando escucho una voz que provoco un vuelco en su estomago…

¿ Podría llevarme unos emparedados, con un jugo de naranja y un café sin azúcar a la mesa que esta en la terraza, por favor?...

- Claro, enseguida se lo llevo…

De pronto sintió el irreprimible deseo de echarse a correr, esconderse bajo la mesa o simplemente desaparecer por arte de magia, al ver a Yamato Ishida caminar hacia ella…

- Hola ¿esperaste demasiado? – un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa fue la forma de saludar de su amigo...

- No, para nada, además este lugar hace de la espera muy placentera, ya veo por que me hablabas mucho de el…escucha…hasta puedes oír a las aves cantar.

- Me alegra ver que te haiga gustado…

La camarera que la había atendido, regreso con la orden de Yamato, que le agradeció con una de sus seductoras sonrisas haciendo que la chica se retirara sonrojada.

- ...eres un coqueto…-

¿Queee!...¿ahora que hice?...- pregunto divertido, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que su amiga se refería...

- ...nada, solo que casi provocas que la pobre chica se desmaye…

�¡Sora¿no me digas que estas celosa?...

¡claro que no, me considero la única chica en Japón inmune a tus "encantos"... -

- …estas… ¿ segura?...- el rubio se acerco a su amiga mirándola de una forma muy provocativa, y a pesar de que se había declarado inmune, eso no evito que se sonrojara al tener su rostro tan cerca de ella...

¡YAMATO!

- ja ja ja, lo siento, pero debiste ver tu cara, te pusiste mas roja que ella

A pesar de eso, a Sora le divertía ese comportamiento de su amigo, quizás por que a simple vista podría parecer un casanova que pasaba cada noche con una mujer diferente entre sus sabanas, cosa que podía hacer sin ningún problema, pero no era así, y aunque ocasionalmente tenia alguna aventura, sabia que jamás había estado realmente enamorado.

- y como estuvo Francia ¿te la pasaste bien, digo, no me refiero a los negocios, los periódicos no dejaban de alabar tu trabajo en la sección de moda y estilos de vida…me refiero a que si te divertiste…si tal vez…¿conociste a alguien al que Tai y yo tendremos que amenazar para que no se propase contigo?...

¡claro que no¿de donde sacas eso? Estuve demasiado ocupada para hacer "algo mas", solo quería llegar al hotel y descansar…

¿en serio?...pues Mimi dijo que tal vez regresarías con una sorpresa…

¿QUE MIMI DIJO QUE!...¿ a…que te refieres?...Yamato…¿Qué fue lo que lo que les dijo Mimi?...- la sola idea de que su amiga hubiese hablado de mas la había aterrado...

- pues nada en realidad, por mas que le preguntamos no quiso decir mas…pero tenia esa mirada…ya sabes, la que pone cuando tiene un gran secreto y goza viéndonos morir de la curiosidad, hasta Tai le dijo que la llevaría de compras sin limites y aun así no accedió…por eso pensé que estabas haciendo algo mas que presentar tu nueva colección en Paris…

- …pues…te equivocas…lo que pasa es que…ya conoces a Mimi, seguramente pensó que estando en Paris "La ciudad del Amor"…quizás conocería a alguien y regresaría anunciando mi boda…

- …Sora…- Yamato la observaba como a una pequeña niña que trataba de ocultar una travesura obvia…

- …¿Si?...

- Estas jugando con tu cabello…

- …Q... ¿Que?...

- estas jugando con tu cabello, cuando haces eso es por que estas nerviosa…¿segura que no pasa nada?...por que anoche dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo MUY delicado, y la verdad quisiera saber de que se trata por que me dejaste preocupado …- Sora sabia perfectamente que tratar de engañar a su amigo era casi imposible, pues la conocía a la perfección, no envalde habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, así que no tenia caso darle largas al asusto, si lo iba a hacer, tenia que empezar ahora…

- …esta…esta bien…tienes razón…en Francia, hice mas que presentar mi colección…yo…fui a…a ….a una… unaclínicadeinseminaciónartificial…- dijo tan rápido como pudo, aunque eso no evito que por la impresión Yamato casi se ahoga con un trozo del emparedado que estaba comiendo…

- es… ¿ escuche bien?...¿fu…fuiste a una clínica de…de ¡ESO? – Sora asintió con la cabeza mientras su rostro se tornaba de rojo…- Yamato se dio cuenta que su reacción había incomodado a su amiga y trato de tomarlo con mas calma

- …disculpa, no quise reaccionar así…es que no me esperaba algo así…pero… ¿ por que?...no entiendo…

- ….¿por que otra razón iría una mujer soltera a un lugar así?...Por que quiero ser madre Yamato…

- …Vaya…no se que decir…te conozco desde hace mucho, y he visto ese amor maternal que siempre nos das a todos tus amigos…pero…esto…¿ por que tomar una decisión así? Tan repentinamente…cuando aun tienes mucho tiempo por delante…

- …Se…que nunca fui de esas niñas…que jugaban a ser madres con sus muñecas…pero eso no significa que no pensara en eso…y se que aun soy joven y que esto parece una locura pero, creeme, lo he pensado muy bien, y se que quiero tener un hijo…llámalo soledad, crisis existencial, necesidad biológica…llámalo como sea, pero…Yamato, esto es lo que mas he anhelado en mi vida…-

Pocas veces la había visto tan determinada a hacer algo, ni siquiera cuando había decidido vivir sola al graduarse de la preparatoria a pesar de la oposición de sus padres, podría compararse a la decisión y seguridad que ahora mostraban sus ojos. Conocía a Sora mas de lo que se conocía a si mismo, y sabia era una idea definitiva…fuerte e independiente, así la había conocido…y ahora le mostraba otra parte de ella…la fragilidad que solo una mujer puede tener…y eso le hacia sentir el deseo de protegerla…pero…

-... ¿una clínica de inseminación artificial?...no entiendo esa parte…Sora, tu no necesitas de eso, si eres lo suficientemente hermosa como para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre…

- Gracias…- sonrió sintiéndose alagada – se que parece algo desesperado…pero…en este momento no hay ningún hombre en mi vida…tu me conoces…no podría…

¿ Pasar la noche con un hombre que no amas?…lo se, y creeme Sora, eso es algo que admiro de ti…

- …pensé…que ir a la clínica seria sencillo…pero cuando entre….me imagine con un pequeño de seis años…preguntándome por su padre¿te lo imaginas?... ¿ que le respondería?...¿Que su madre compro esperma para tenerlo¿Qué su padre es un hombre que jamás he visto en mi vida?...no Yamato, quiero que el padre de mi hijo sea una buena persona del que pueda hablarle sin avergonzarlo…sin avergonzarme a mi misma…

Entonces, Sora pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo un tierno afecto, y bajo la vista, para evitar esa mirada pues se sentía apenada, ya que solo a Mimi le había hablado de lo que sentía y lo que deseaba hacer en Francia, y hablar de algo tan intimo con un hombre, no era nada sencillo aunque fuera uno de tus mejores amigos. Yamato pareció entenderlo y estiro su mano hacia ella para levantar y ver su rostro sonrojado.

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Sora, al contrario, gracias por tenerme la para contarme esto…el hombre que te conquiste será el mas afortunado del mundo – la pelirroja sonrió por aquellas palabras sintiéndose mas aliviada, las palabras de su amigo siempre la reconfortaban cuando lo necesitaba.

Conocía a Yamato Ishida desde que iban en la primaria cuando era un chico solitario que parecía no tener sentimientos y siempre hacia lo que le venia en gana…una tarde… ella descubrió que nada estaba mas lejos de la verdad… cuando el la encontró llorando por pensar que sus padres no la querían, se acerco y la consoló, sin decir palabra alguna, solo estuvo ahí, a su lado, acompañándola en su llanto, eso la ayuda mas que mil palabras que cualquiera pudo haber dicho, un amigo leal y sincero, siempre dispuesto a brindar una mano, el que iba a sus partidos de fútbol y le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra…el mismo chico que la había sostenido en sus brazos durante el funeral de sus padres…

- Yamato…hay algo que quiero preguntarte…mas bien, es un favor que quisiera pedirte…

- Claro, lo que quieras…- contesto el rubio mientras tomaba su café, sin notar lo serio que se había puesto el rostro de su amiga…

Sus labios se abrieron, pero ningún sonido salio de ellos, y la mirada de Yamato, fijada en ella, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa…

_" Esto__ es una tontería¿Cómo pensé que era una buena idea ¡Vamos Sora! Aun estas a tiempo, e inventa cualquier cosa que suene convincente…"_

Estos eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban en su mente en cuestión de segundos…

- Bueno…me preguntaba si…podrías prestarme tu auto la próxima semana…es que el mío va ha estar en verificación …- dijo al como si fuera una petición de lo mas normal, aunque el ceño fruncido de Yamato le basto para saber que no le había creído…

- …Sora…sabes bien que no eres buena para mentir…¿acaso no confías en mi? Te lo dije anoche, si esta en mis manos, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte – Yamato tomo entre las suyas, las pequeñas manos de Sora para animarla a sincerarse.

- …no es que no confié en ti…al contrario…pero cambie de opinión, no tengo derecho a pedirte esto…

- Oh �¡vamos Sora! Soy Yo…�¡YAMATO!...El chico que fue tu cómplice para ponerle polvos pica-pica en la ropa de Tai por a haber vomitado en tu sombrero, el que tuvo que usar una gorra de béisbol todo el verano por que le cortaste mal el cabello, el que estuvo contigo en esa platica que nos dio tu madre acerca de "las abejas y las flores" después de que nos descubrió practicando besos cuando teníamos 12 años, por que no queríamos ser malos besadores de grandes…Sora, soy el chico que mataría a alguien si se lo pidieras…-

¿MATAR¿hablas en serio Yamato¿serias capaz de asesinar a alguien!...

¡claro que no!...fue un decir…Sora, solo quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por ti, eres mi mejor amiga…o es que…después de tantos años ¿no confías del todo en mi?...

- Claro que confió en ti…pero es que…tal vez podría perder tu amistad por esto…

- Eso nunca pasara, siempre me tendrás a tu lado…pero me estas preocupando ¿es tan grave que no te atreves a decírmelo?...me estas asustando Sora…

- Lo siento Yamato, te juro que había pensado exactamente cada palabra que debía decir, pero me he puesto nerviosa y lo he complicado todo…¿me das un segundo para respirar?...

- Adelante…- Sora comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras Yamato seguía bebiendo su café…

- Yamato… ¿ Quisieras ser el padre de mi hijo ?...

Tras esas palabras y debido a la impresión el chico comenzó a ahogarse con el liquido amargo que estaba tomando, tornándose su rostro al mas vivo escarlata que podría mostrar…

¡Yamato- Sora se alarmo al ver que su amigo no podía respirar, pero en cuanto iba a pararse a ayudarlo, el chico extendió su mano indicándole que ya estaba bien y le permitiera unos segundos para reponerse…

- …¿es…esta bien? …

- Si…eso creo…Sora…¿ escuche bien ?...¿Quieres…que yo…?

- Que tu seas el padre de mi hijo…se que es una locura, pero te juro que he considerado cientos de alternativas y lo he pensado infinidad de veces, y esto me parece lo mejor…

Sora no podía saber en lo que estaba pensando su amigo, pues había unido sus manos para sostener su frente, así que no podía ver en su rostro alguna expresión que le ayudara a descifrar sus pensamientos…

- …¿Yamato?...

- …así que…soy tu ultima opción ¿no?...- pregunto con un tono sarcástico ¿ y como me elegiste Sora?...¿metiste los nombres de todos los hombres que conoces y resulte el ganador¿o es que los demás se han negado?...

Esto era algo que no esperaba, había imaginado que en el mejor de los casos, Yamato pensaría que se trataba de una broma, o que simplemente se negaría, pero jamás imagino que se molestara y hasta tal vez se sintiera ofendido…

-… Yo…lo siento…no debí…olvida lo que dije ¿Quieres? – Sora se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso se sintió sujetada por la mano de Yamato…

- …¿ Por que yo?

La chica sintió deseos de llorar, pero trato de mostrarse tranquila y tomo asiento…

- ...¿Por qué tu?...pensé que lo comprenderías…claro que no esperaba que saltaras de felicidad ni nada parecido…ya te lo dije…quiero que el padre de mi hijo sea un hombre del que pueda hablarle sin miedo ni vergüenza, del que el pueda estar orgulloso de su origen, que sus cualidades pesen mas que sus defectos…y tu eras el único que encajaba a la perfección…TU fuiste mi primera y única opción desde un principio…lo del bar…y la clínica fue por que no me atrevía a pedírtelo y en realidad sabia que no me atrevería a hacerlo si no te lo pedía a ti primero…

Yamato estaba sumamente sorprendido, las palabras, pero sobre todo, los ojos rubí de Sora que comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, hicieron que se sintiera realmente mal consigo mismo.

- Yo…lo siento Sora…no debí reaccionar así, fue una estupidez de mi parte…yo diciéndote que puedes confiar ciegamente en mi y mira lo que hice…perdóname por favor, lo siento en verdad, pero por favor…no llores…

Sora se tomo algunos momentos para tranquilizarse, pues sabia que a pesar de lo dolorosas que había sido escuchar esas palabras, no habían sido con la real intención de herirla…

- No…soy yo la que debe disculparse, no tenia ningún derecho a molestarte con algo tan incomodo…era normal que reaccionaras así…después de todo, no todos los días tu mejor amiga te dice que quiere tener un hijo contigo ¿verdad?...

- …pues si…no es algo de todos los días…y a veces…tiendo a reaccionar mal ante las sorpresas…

- Lose, y entiendo que esto es muy incomodo para ti…así que… ¿podríamos olvidarlo y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada?...

Yamato la miro por unos segundos a los ojos, pero no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo y empezó a esquivarla. Sora se levanto para salir del lugar con paso tranquilo y firme, pero se detuvo al sentir una calida mano sobre su hombro…

- …Espera…¿ podrías…darme tiempo para pensarlo ?...ahora estoy muy confundido para darte una respuesta…y cuando tome mi decisión…yo te buscare… - La voz de Yamato jamás se había escuchado tan seria y firme en sus oídos…¿en verdad estaba considerando ayudarla?...era una esperanza para ella…y por eso, no tuvo el valor de voltear a verlo, por miedo de ver en su rostro cualquier indicio que matara su pequeña ilusión, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar a su auto, donde sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin control.

Yamato la veía alejarse sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta ahora…el tener hijos…formar una familia, no había estado en sus planes, nisiquiera sa había detenido a pensar sobre ello…y ahora, hace unos minutos…su mejor amiga le había pedido que la embarazara…definitivamente, ahora debía tomarse mas de un par de minutos para pensar…

Así concluye el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que haiga cumplido con todas sus expectativas y lo hayan disfrutando, cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia, díganmela y tratare de complacerlos , así que¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! 0


	3. ser o no ser

**_MI MAS GRANGE ANHELO_**

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo 3: **…Ser o no Ser…**

Apáticamente escuchaba cada palabra que decía su secretaria, mientras esta leía el informe que había solicitado, manteniendo su cabeza recargada en una mano, mientras la otra jugaba inquieta con un bolígrafo.

Como nisiquiera se molestaba en mirarla, su atención estaba mas enfocada en la vista de la ciudad que tenia en su oficina que en otra cosa.

- …entonces señor Ishida, estos son los documentos para autorizar la presentación del disco y la rueda de prensa de la próxima semana¿podría firmarlos por favor?...- fue hasta entonces que su atención cambio de objetivo, al menos por unos momentos, después de darles un rápido vistazo y con gesto de fastidio, puso su rubrica en cada uno de aquellos papeles…

- …¿ y las listas de ventas y los demás documentos que le pedí esta mañana? Le dije que era urgente que los revisara Mitsuko… - la mujer, que aparentaba pasar de los treinta años y usaba una gruesas gafas lo miro desconcertada…

- …Señor Ishida…los tiene enfrente de usted…

- Ah…vaya…- dijo sin darle mayor importancia a su descuido…

- Entonces…si no se le ofrece algo mas…me retiro…

Mitsuko Watsuki estaba realmente confundida por la actitud distraída de su Jefe, pues normalmente, Yamato siempre mostraba gran interés hasta en el mas pequeño de los asuntos de la compañía, y desde hace un par de días, se mostraba ausente en sus actividades…

- Espere Mitsuko…

¿ Si señor ?...

¿ Usted tiene hijos?

¿ Hm ? dos varones y una niña…

- …Vaya…tres niños…y… ¿le gusta ser madre?

¡claro! Aunque mis hijos son muy traviesos y a veces me sacan de mis casillas, pero aun así los amo…pero… ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Señor?

- Curiosidad…puede retirarse Mitsuko…

Sin duda esto había confundido aun mas a la pobre mujer, pues ese no era un tema común en el presidente de TAW Records, compañía disquera que se perfilaba como una de las mas sobresalientes en Tokio, a pesar de solo tener algunos años de haber sido fundada, después de la desintegración del grupo de Rock, The Wolves, de la que Yamato Ishida había sido líder y vocalista.

Después de que su secretaria saliera, Yamato comenzó a revisar los papeles con evidente desgano, obligándose a poner toda la concentración posible en su trabajo, aunque sabia que en estos momentos no tenia mucha cabeza para asuntos de negocios…

¡MALDICION! así no puedo trabajar… - Grito molesto después de dos horas de tratar de concentrarse sin éxito, y después de algunos segundos de meditarlo, tomo la decisión de salir de la oficina dejando el trabajo votado y a una secretaria confundida para caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al parque donde solía jugar con sus amigos en su infancia, sonrió al recordar lo enorme que le parecía entonces, junto con las largos horas que pasaba en el después de salir de clases…eran buenos tiempos sin duda aunque a veces recordar lo hacia sentirse viejo, pero al menos, por ahora los recuerdos lo habían ayudado a despejar un poco se mente y tomar las cosas con mas tranquilidad…

_…¿Quisieras ser el padre de mi hijo?..._

Ya habían pasado dos días desde su conversación con Sora, donde ella le había pedido ese inusual favor…

Debía admitir que en un principio se había sentido escandalizado cuando le confeso que había visitado una Clínica de inseminación artificial; aunque no quería parecer anticuado o machista, tenia la idea de que a esos lugares solo iban mujeres solteronas y nada agraciadas en un desesperado intento por no quedarse solas el resto de su vida, caso que de ninguna forma era el de Sora, ella era Atractiva a sus ojos… no de una forma exuberante ni artificial, ella poseía una belleza natural y fresca, y ni que decir de su inteligencia, graciosa,ocurrente,dulce y mordaz…en fin, toda una mujer encantadora, así que no era extraño que mas de un hombre la cortejara y hubiera estado a punto de casarse hace algún tiempo con un escritor llamado Tetsuya Igarashi, una buena persona, tenia que admitirlo, pero por alguna razón habían cancelado la boda dos meses antes y según sabia, había sido en buenos términos… y a pesar de que actualmente no aceptara los galanteos de nadie en espacial definitivamente Sora no tenia la necesidad alguna de asistir aun lugar así…

- Claro que quiero que sea feliz…pero…ser padre…es algo que no había estado en mis planes…al menos no por ahora…me gusta mi vida tal y como esta, y un hijo vendría a cambiarlo todo…en mi…entre nosotros…quizás…mas adelante… pero aun no me siento listo para algo así y mucho menos de esta forma…- se decía así mismo mientras, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, contemplaba el azul del cielo…

- …pero…si le digo que no…tal vez se lo pida a otro hombre…eso no me agrada �¡seria peligroso para ella!...¿Que tal si se encuentra con algún patán que solo quiera lastimarla?...�¡ESO NO LO PERMITIRE!...pero entonces…�¡rayos¿Qué hago?...

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber…¿Qué rayos haces aquí Ishida¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?...- de pronto escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos…

¿TAI QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ! – exclamo totalmente sorprendido al ver a Taichi Yagami parado frente a el cargando una pañalera rosa y a su lado a Mimi con el pequeño Daichi el brazos…

- yo pregunte primero Yamato, pero esta bien, contestare tu pregunta, nosotros salimos a dar un paseo con Daichi, y aprovechando que estamos por aquí, iremos a visitar a mis padres…ahora si, podrías decirme �¿Qué diablos haces aquí!

¡Tai! No uses ese vocabulario frente a Daichi – Mimi reprendió a su marido dándole un pellizco en el brazo… ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a tu hijo?...-

- Je, lo siento Mi-chan… haber Yamato, empecemos de nuevo… ¿podrías explicarme que haces aquí¿no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?...-

- …Bueno…no podía concentrarme…y Salí a caminar un poco y sin darme cuenta, llegue aquí…eso es todo, pero en verdad me sorprendiste Tai, no sentí cuando te acercaste…

¿ y como ibas a hacerlo?... si estabas murmurando no se que cosas, parecías…no se…¿desesperado¿agobiado?... - Yamato observo a Tai detenidamente, no por nada era su mejor amigo, sabia que a pesar de su carácter distraído, Tai era muy observador cuando era necesario…

- …no es nada, en serio...solo necesitaba despejar mi mente…- dijo a pesar de que Sabia perfectamente que no le creía

- eh…Tai, esta haciendo mucho sol, me adelantare con Daichi, no es bueno que se asole tanto¿esta bien? – Tai comprendió que se esposa quería dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, ya que aun para ella era obvio que algo le pasaba a su amigo aunque el digiera que no era nada, Mimi sabia perfectamente que entre las cualidades y defectos que ambos compartían, era el ser terriblemente tercos para aceptar que tenían algún problema. Así que después de que su mujer se alejara, Tai se sentó aun lado de Yamato…

- Bueno…¿vas a decirme que te ocurre?...

- Nada…solo estoy un poco agobiado por el trabajo…eso es todo…

¡JA! a mi no me engañas Yamato, algo te preocupa y debe ser muy grave para inquietarte de esta manera…-

- O . k O.k… Tai, tienes razón, pero no quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo?...

- …esta bien…tu ganas y no insistiré…por ahora…ya hablaras cuando puedas…oye,por cierto ¿ya viste a Sora? Hace unos días regreso de Francia…- y sin proponérselo, Tai había dado justo en la razón que tenia a su amigo tan fuera de si…Sora…

- …Si…hable con ella hace un par de días…

¿en serio¿te contó del gran apuro que saco a Mi-chan? De no ser por ella, Mimi hubiera tenido una crisis nerviosa…no se como le hace, pero sora siempre sabe que hacer, algún día será una madre estupenda ¿no crees?...- Yamato sintió que ese comentario lo había dicho con toda la intención de molestarlo y seguirlo picando con el tema…

- Tai �¡te dije que no quería hablar de eso! NO QUIERO HABLAR NI DE SORA NI DE EMBARAZOS NI DE BEBES NI NADA PARECIDO �¿DE ACUERDO!...- Yamato exploto sin darse cuenta, hasta después de unos segundos que comprendió que el solo se había puesto en evidencia…

- …¿embarazos?... ¿bebes?...¿de que rayos hablas Ishida?...¿Que tiene que ver eso con Sora?...�¡ESPERA!...no…no me digas que ella esta…

- Olvídalo ¿Quieres?...yo no dije nada y tu no escuchaste nada…

- AAAAAH NOO, no te vas a ir dejándome con la duda, sora es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, y tengo derecho a saber si algo le pasa…

- ….esta bien…tu ganas…pero Tai…prométeme que lo que te voy a decir no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Mimi ¿entiendes?...- Taichi Yagami asintió sumamente intrigado…

- …ese día, había invitado a Sora al Sun Flowers para desayunar y platicar sobre su viaje…en fin, para pasar un buen rato juntos…todo iba perfectamente normal…hasta que, empezamos a tocar cierto tema…y entonces…ella me pidió un favor…Sora me pidió que…

¡DILO YA HOMBRE¿Qué favor te pidió Sora?

- …Quiere…que…la deje embarazada…

Taichi se quedo totalmente atónito sin poder emitir palabra alguna…

- es una locura ¿verdad?...en ese momento no sabia que decir ni mucho menos como actuar ni pensar…no quiero parecer anticuado, pero por mas que lo pienso, no es algo lógico…común…normal ni nada…mi mucho menos que te lo pida tu mejor amiga ¿no crees?...

- …Vaya…esto si que no lo esperaba…aunque alguna vez creí imaginar que sora quería tener hijos…digo, solo hay que ver la forma en que trata a nuestros hijos…pero ¿pedir algo así?...eso si que es increíble…ahora comprendo por que estabas tan consternado…y tu ¿Qué le respondiste?...esto no es algo que puedas decidir así como así…

- Lo se…por eso le pedí tiempo para pensarlo…

- Pues Piensalo muy bien amigo…de tu respuesta depende la felicidad de Sora…y tal vez…sea lo mejor para ti tener un hijo…

¿de que hablas? …no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, Tai ahora mejor que nadie deberías de saber que tener hijos no es cualquier cosa, las responsabilidades que eso implica…y…y…�¡YO NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA ESO!…- Yamato no podía entender la razón que su amigo tenia para decir eso ¿Cómo podía esa situación ser buena para el? … Tai le sonrió y después de lanzar un suspiro le contesto…

- tienes toda la razón….ser padre no es cualquier cosa, pero nadie nace sabiendo como serlo…yo tuve la suerte de tener a Daichi con la mujer que amo y por eso comprendo los temores que debes tener ahora…el no sentirse listo apara algo así, el miedo a fallarle a ese ser…esos miedos son muy justificables…pero creeme amigo…todo eso se borra cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos y lo único que quieres es protegerlo y verlo crecer todos los días…

Yamato quedo totalmente sorprendido por las palabras sinceras de su amigo, por que de cierta forma lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor…

- …Taichi…¿alguien te ha dicho que esto de la paternidad te ha convertido en un cursi sin remedio?...

- anda búrlate si quieres…pero bien sabes que tengo la razón…además, me parece que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua…Sora solo te pidió que la embarazaras…no te pidió que te casaras con ella, ni que lo reconocieras, la ayudaras a criarlo ni nada parecido ¿ o me equivoco?...

- …pues…tienes razón…

¿lo vez! Ella no quiere que te sientas comprometido a nada, conozco a la perfección a Sora como para saber que solo quiere que el padre de su hijo no sea un desconocido…de no ser así, en todo caso mejor hubiera ido a una de esas clínicas donde entran y salen embarazadas y evitarse la vergüenza de estarte pidiendo favores…- una vez mas Taichi Yagami daba en el clavo…

- lo se lo se… y tienes toda la razón…quizás lo que desconcertó es que me lo pidiera exactamente �¡a mi!

- Bueno Ishida¿ eres o nada mas pareces ? …si Sora te pidió eso, es porque confía plenamente en ti ¿tan difícil es de entender?...¿ a que le tienes miedo en verdad Yamato?...¿al compromiso? …Sora no te esta pidiendo nada, solo que la ayudes a tener algo que no puede hacer por si sola, solo ayuda Yamato ¿te has puesto a pensar como se ha sentido ella para pedir algo así¿desde cuando¿todo el coraje que tuvo que reunir para hablar contigo?...se y comprendo que tengas miedo pero ¿y ella?...

- …

- Piensalo bien amigo…aunque sientas que con lo que te digo te presiono para que aceptes…lo que menos quiero…y lo que menos quiere Sora es que hagas algo en contra de tu voluntad…si aceptas o te niegas…hazlo completamente convencido de tu respuesta, Sora, ante todo es tu amiga, y sabrá comprender y aceptar la decisión que tomes…

Y sin decir mas, Taichi Yagami se alejo de ahí para alcanzar a su familia dejando a Yamato a solas para que tomara su decisión definitiva…

-

Una de las ventajas de ser diseñadora de modas, es que solo necesitaba de una libreta, lápiz y colores para realizar la parte mas importante de su trabajo, así que ahora podía estar cómodamente sentada en un sofá comiendo un Pocky, usando un pans negro, un top azul con una coleta sujetando su cabello, dejando a un lado su habitual imagen de mujer de negocios.

Después del viaje a Francia, Sora había decidido tomarse un par de semanas para descansar, antes de regresar a su rutina habitual donde supervisaba el mas mínimo de los detalles de sus diseños, tanto en los talleres, como en su Boutique que atendía con la ayuda de sus asistentes Motoko Hazuki y Nagi Natsume.

En realidad solo boceteaba ideas que fugazmente pasaban por su mente, sin llegar a concretar ninguna en especial, y después de levantarse para ir por un vaso de agua y mirar por unos instantes su departamento, pensó que no era mala idea redecorarlo en esos días que se había dado para descansar.

Le gustaba mantenerse ocupada, y sabia que probablemente regresaría a sus actividades diarias antes de lo previsto…pero por lo tanto pensaría de que color le gustaría pintar esta vez las paredes de su hogar…Hasta que sonó el teléfono y no tuvo mas remedio que contestar…

¿Si? Habla Takenouchi Sora…

- Hola Sora, Soy Yamato…- Sora se sintió temblar al reconocer la voz de su amigo, pues desde ese día había tratado de no pensar demasiado en el para no torturarse pensando cual seria su respuesta…

¿Yamato?...

- Si, Yamato Ishida…fuimos juntos en la primaria, me sentaba detrás de ti ¿recuerdas? Un chico flaco, rubio y de ojos azules – bromeo el para aligerar un poco la tensión que sabia se había formado con su llamada…

- Se perfectamente quien eres Yamato ¿Cómo has estado? – contesto divertida tratando de entablar una conversación normal

- Bien, ya sabes, el trabajo…descubrir nuevos talentos, organizar giras, presentaciones…en fin, lo normal…y tu ¿no estarás pensando ya en tu próxima colección¿verdad? Deberías darte un tiempo para descansar…

- Y eso hago…aunque ahora estoy decidiendo si debo redecorar mi departamento ¿tu que dices?

- A mi me gusta tal y como esta, pero supongo que como diseñadora te gusta cambiar de estilos y colores ¿no?

¡exacto! Tu si me entiendes…

A pesar de que ambos trataban mostrarse lo mas natural posible, notaban una irregular tensión entre ellos, y era muy incomodo entre dos personas que no tenían temas tabú en sus conversaciones…

- Sora…¿sabes?...he estado pensando detenidamente en lo que hablamos ese día…- dijo Yamato decidido a dar el primer paso – y bueno…tal vez no sea una locura después de todo…

-…¿en…serio?...

-…Si…le he pensado muy bien y…he comprendido lo importante que es esto para ti…Sora, Quiero ayudarte, estoy dispuesto ha ser el padre de ese bebe que tanto quieres…- por unos instantes Sora se quedo sin habla, no sabia si reír o llorar de alegría pues estaba casi convencida de que se negaría…

¿hablas en serio Yamato?...¿estas total y absolutamente seguro? No me sentiría bien si tienes alguna duda o si aceptas solo para no herirme…

- no tranquila, en verdad quiero hacerlo, todo será como quieras y como mas te sientas cómoda…soy materia dispuesta, tu solo dime como, donde y cuando…después de todo, somos dos adultos ¿no? Creo que podemos manejar esto adecuadamente…

- si tienes razón…lo de la clínica…preferiría descartar eso…me parece algo muy frió…preferiría…usar el método tradicional…si estas de acuerdo, claro…

- …por mi esta bien…- contesto después de unos segundos – lo haremos de ese modo entonces – Yamato estaba completamente seguro que Sora se había sonrojado, y ella agradecía que el teléfono solo sirviera para oír y no para ver lo sonrojada que estaba ella…

- …entonces ¿no te importa?...

- en lo absoluto, ya te lo dije, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas…Sora, estoy totalmente dispuesto a ayudarte…y para serte sincero…yo también preferiría que fuera así, me sentiría incomodo si fuera tratado como un expediente mas en una clínica, y si vamos a tener un hijo y si nada nos lo impido, pues que sea totalmente natural…además, tenemos que estar completamente de acuerdo para tomar decisiones como esta, y si confiamos en nosotros, todo esto será mas fácil para ambos, ya te lo dije, somos adultos y podremos manejarlo de una forma madura…si estas de acuerdo…iremos a tomar una copa,pasaremos un buen rato juntos y al terminar haremos el amor, lago tan sencillo y natural como eso…- Sora comprendía las palabras de su amigo y estaba deacuerdo con ellas, después de todo, no eran unos adolescentes en su primera cita…si no unos adultos perfectamente concientes de sus decisiones…

- de acuerdo…esperaremos unos días para mi periodo fértil y entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿estas de acuerdo?

¡perfecto!...y… Sora…

¿ Si ?...

- se que no me incumbe pero…no cambies demasiado tu departamento, esta perfecto así como esta…

- …tendré en cuenta su opinión Señor Ishida…- Sora colgó sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que había en su rostro…ahora…solo tenia que esperar…

Tal vez este capitulo les haiga parecido aburrido, y lo entiendo, por que me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, no se, creo que quería transmitir los temores reales que tendría un hombre en una situación así, y siento que no logre hacerlo…¿Qué les pareció Tai?...al principio pensé que lo mas adecuado seria que fueran los padres de Yamato quienes lo aconsejaran pero después me dije: Ey, Yamato ya es un adulto ¿Cómo se vería pidiendo consejo a papa y mama?U…,así que decidí que Tai seria el mas correcto para esta tarea, después de todo el es el mejor amigo de Yamato y Sora y los conoce mejor que nadie, aunque creo que no lo puse tan neutral como deseabaU…Y bueno…ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo que es lo que pasa 0 .

Capitulo dedicado a mi pequeño ángel...

**Perla**

**30/04/93 - 04/02/05**


	4. Velada

MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO

POR: § Alexeigirl §

CAPITULO 4: **_VELADA_**

Yamato contemplaba detenidamente el reloj mientras esperaba la llegada de Sora en el bar del Hotel Konoha, uno de los mas exclusivos y elegantes de Tokio. Estaba nervioso, aunque tratara de disimularlo, pues ya eran las nueve de la noche y su acompañante llegaría en cualquier momento…

"…_somos adultos y podremos manejarlo de una forma madura…"_

Le había dicho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y ahora se reía de sus propias palabras…

- Disculpe caballero ¿puedo servirle algo?...- una de las camareras se acerco con insinuante coquetería, inclinándose ante la mesa lo suficiente para dejar su escote a la vista…

-Vodka por favor – respondió sin ponerle demasiada atención a los encantos de la chica, que regalándole una sonrisa, se marcho a la barra para cumplir con el encargo…

Volvió a mirar el reloj pensando que quizás había llegado demasiado temprano, pero no era así, ahora marcaba las 9:02 pm

-Tranquilo Yamato, todo estará bien…es Sora, somos amigos y sobre todo, adultos, no hay razón para ponerse nervioso…- se dijo mientras con aparente calma daba un vistazo al lugar…Noto que varias miradas femeninas estaban puestas en el, siendo las mas atrevidas las que le sonreían o saludaban con aire seductor…Bueno, al menos estaba seguro que su aspecto causaba buena impresión…

-Aquí esta su orden…si se le ofrece algo mas…lo que sea…llámeme, estoy para servirle…-

El tono de la moza había sido mas que sugerente, así qué no pudo evitar sonreír mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida y miraba de nuevo el reloj…cuando una esbelta figura cruzo la puerta provocando, si fuera completamente posible, que se le cayera la boca y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par…

Caminaba con elegancia y segura de si misma, su cabello rojizo como el fuego rozaba sutilmente sus hombros desnudos casi como una caricia de seda. Llevaba un vestido azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada figura haciendo resaltar sus delicadas y bien contorneadas formas y mostraba de forma seductora su espalda descubierta dejando ver su aterciopelada piel…

-…Perfecta…- pensó Yamato mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar…

Estaba nerviosa, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que Yamato la esperaba en el Bar, pues había pensado, que posiblemente se echaría a correr en el ultimo segundo, pero el estaba ahí observándola fijamente con sus profundos ojos mar, eso la hizo estremecer, y el hecho de que tuviera que atravesar el lugar bajo la atenta mirada, no solo de el, si no de otros hombres que seguían atentos sus pasos, la hicieron ruborizarse, pero estaba satisfecha de esa reacción, sin duda las horas que había pasado frente al espejo habían valido la pena.

-Hola…- saludo sonriente al llegar a la mesa donde Yamato, absorto por su presencia, la esperaba ya de pie…

-…Ho…Hola…- mas que palabras, de su boca había salido un balbuceo apenas coherente aunado a un torpe silencio; finalmente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió diciendo

-Lo siento, me estoy comportando como un adolescente en su primera cita, pero es que me has dejado sin habla…Sora, estas bellísima – le ofreció entonces una rosa blanca que había comprado de camino al hotel, Sora la acepto y aspiro su aroma…

-Gracias, tu también luces estupendo…- Yamato sonrió galantemente, agradeciendo el cumplido. Y antes de que se formara otro silencio, le ofreció caballerosamente asiento…

¿Quieres tomar una copa antes de que vayamos a cenar?...

-Claro, un Whisky estaría bien…- Sora se sentía ansiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, esa noche no era como cualquier otra, así que un poco de alcohol la ayudarían a calmar sus nervios.

Yamato busco con la mirada a algún mozo que los atendiera, y al percatarse, la chica que lo había estado atendiendo, corrió sonriente a su mesa, aunque a Sora le dedico una fulminante pero discreta mirada…

-un whisky doble por favor…

-y otro vodka si no es mucha molestia…

Después de dos rondas y hablar de asuntos sin importancia, Yamato decidió abordar la razón por la que estaban juntos esa noche:

-…y ¿Cómo te sientes?...- Sora exhalo profundamente, y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo:

-Bien…nerviosa…pero bien, supongo que es normal…pero estoy bien…

-Te entiendo…es como si fuéramos dos jóvenes vírgenes en su primera vez ¿no?...

-Cierto…es un poco extraño ¿no crees?...

-Tienes razón…y a decir verdad, también estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que no se como comportarme…normalmente salgo con mujeres que no me importa si las veo o no después de acostarme con ellas…- Sora lo miro tan fijamente que Yamato tuvo miedo que estuviera mal interpretando sus palabras…

-Lo que quiero decir…es que quiero seguir a tu lado después de esta noche…y aunque todo esta planeado para que al final nos acostemos…de ninguna forma puedo mentirte Sora, y fingir que estoy absolutamente tranquilo y que no causas ningún efecto en mi y mañana todo será como si nada hubiera pasado…seré muy sincero…esta noche estas simplemente preciosa y, quiero estar contigo…y deseo que tu lo disfrutes tanto como se lo haré yo…-

Sora agradeció la suave iluminación del Bar, y esperaba que Yamato no se percatara que su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado, y no solo por que sus palabras habían tenido efecto en ella, si no también por sus ojos que brillaban intensamente mientras la miraban. Tomo un trago mas para tranquilizarse bajando la vista incapaz de mirarlo sin sentir una extraña sensación recorriéndola…

-te he molestado ¿verdad?...lo siento…yo…

-No estoy molesta…¿Cómo podría?... al contrario, me siento muy halagada, cualquier mujer se sentiría así si un hombre dijera esas palabras en la forma en que lo has hecho…y la verdad…no se si es por el alcohol…o por que te vez terriblemente atractivo esta noche…pero…�¡soy humana caray! también quiero estar contigo…

Yamato sonrió satisfecho por esas palabras, así que tomo gentilmente la fina mano de Sora y deposito un suave beso en ella, para después usar una de sus seductoras y traviesas sonrisas…

-así que…¿crees que estoy terriblemente atractivo hoy? – bromeo el, a lo que Sora no pudo evitar sonreír

-un poco…aunque también dije que podría ser por el alcohol ¿recuerdas?

-Vaya…así que no piensas que estoy muy Guapo, y mira que me esmere especialmente para ti ¡VAMOS SORA! Estamos en confianza, puedes decirme que te parezco el hombre mas atractivo del mundo…mira que a mi no me molesta…

¡Yamato eres un Narcisista!

-Eso si que no…se lo que tengo, que es muy diferente…

-Mejor vamos a cenar ¿de acuerdo?...

Aunque el menú del restaurante contenía los mejores platillos nacionales e internacionales, pidieron algo sencillo como primer plato y una botella de vino para comenzar con aquella cena.

Ambos se sentían mucho mas relajados, así que la conversación fluyo con naturalidad. Yamato, mientras charlaba, no dejaba de vigilar cada movimiento de su acompañante, le parecía increíble como aquella niña de aspecto poco femenino se había convertido en una hermosa mujer…sin duda, el tiempo hacia maravillas…pues en su vida había visto mujeres hermosas, algunas escandalosas, exóticas y atrevidas, pero ninguna con la serenidad, frescura, sencillez y elegancia de Sora.

Le gustaba contemplar esos ojos semejantes a dos rubíes que eran iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas…la forma en que sus labios tocaban el cristal de la copa de vino y como sonreía ante algún comentario gracioso…

_Vamos Yamato…¿ Que pasa contigo? La conoces desde que eras un puberto in verbe ¿Por qué rayos te pones así_?...- se reprendió así mismo al descubrirse en medio de su contemplación hacia la pelirroja…

A Sora le pasaba algo similar...a pesar de que esta cita estaba planeada de principio a fin, le agradaba la forma en que Yamato se desenvolvía ante ella, siempre seguro y atento a cualquier detalle para que ella pasara una velada agradable, además era sincero ,directo y muy claro, así que entre ellos no había temas temidos a abordar, por eso le inspiraba confianza y seguridad, esas eran algunas de las razones por las que lo había elegido como padre de su hijo.

-...¿Me permites este baile?...

Aprovechando la suave melodía que inundaba el lugar, Yamato invito a Sora a la pista de baile, conduciéndola por el brazo después de que ella aceptara…

Yamato la tomo por la cintura y Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse tan próxima, aunque ya antes había bailado con el, jamás se había sentido de esta forma, por alguna razón, aquel contacto era una experiencia completamente nueva y fascinante para ella.

Se deslizaban por la pista de baile, siguiendo suavemente el compás de la música. Quizás era por efecto del alcohol, pero se sentían flotar agradablemente en un enorme vació y no querían perder esa sensación, sobre todo Yamato, que se sentía ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera la profunda mirada rojiza de Sora…

-…¿Vas a mirarme así toda la noche?...- bromeo ella mientras se retiraba un mechón de cabello de la cara sin apartar su mirada.

- No puedo evitarlo- contesto el - Sora se ruborizo aun mas y se hecho a reír

¿siempre eres tan encantador?...si sigues así no podré dejar de sonrojarme y saldré corriendo en cualquier momento…

-pues te atrapare si lo haces, y no puedes culparme por eso Sora, te lo he dicho toda la noche ¡estas preciosa!

-Señor Ishida ¿esta tratando de seducirme?...-

-Vaya ¿lo estoy haciendo? – entonces ella no pudo evitar notar el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla y el seductor brillo de sus ojos…

¡VAMOS! Te estas burlando de mi…

¡eso nunca- sonrió el mirándola fijamente mientras retiraba el mechón que de nuevo había caído sobre el rostro de su acompañante, Yamato la observo en silencio por algunos segundos para luego apartar la mirada con naturalidad…

Cuando se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos que seguían en la pista, regresaron a su mesa para tomar una ultima copa de vino que se alargo entre las risas y recuerdos de la infancia. El restaurante se fue vaciando lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos quería moverse para no interrumpir aquella agradable charla…Pero finalmente llego el tiempo, y mientras Yamato pagaba la cuenta, Sora se excuso para ir al tocador, donde al mirar su reflejo, se descubrió ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes…

-Vamos Sora¡tu puedes!...vas ha hacerlo y mañana estarás embarazada…

Compartieron en ascensor con un grupo de jóvenes turistas que hablaban emocionadas de los lugares que habían visitado y las compras que habían hecho durante el día. Atrás de ellas, Yamato acariciaba el brazo de ella comenzando por el hombro y bajando suavemente hasta la mano, lo que provoco que Sora se estremeciera por completo, sobre todo cuando comenzó a acariciar la desnuda piel de su espalda…

El ascensor se detuvo y las jóvenes salieron dejando que sus voces se perdieran por el pasillo. Al cerrarse la puerta Yamato tiro de ella y la apreso entre sus brazos, Sora no se resistió al percibir la suave colonia que el usaba y oír claramente el latido de su corazón.

Sora lo abrazo por la nuca, se sentía atrevida, fuerte y segura de si misma, y sobretodo, deseada bajo la atenta mirada de el.

Yamato acerco lentamente su rostro hasta que sus labios se acariciaron y el ligero contacto creció para convertirse en un profundo y apasionado beso, mientras el la estrechaba contra si, moldeando su propio cuerpo al suyo para después deslizar su boca por el cuello y regresar nuevamente a saborear aquellos labios…

La puerta des elevador se abrieron y ambos se separaron lentamente con la respiración agitada y el rubor cubriendo sus rostros, Yamato la condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que había reservado aun absorto por aquel beso.

Una vez en la habitación, Sora camino hacia el ventanal donde tenia la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Tokio iluminada por la plateada luna llena. Yamato se acerco a ella y la estrecho nuevamente entre sus brazos. Sora se sentía flotando ante tantas sensaciones que el la hacia sentir, y sin duda, su sensibilidad había ido en aumento por el alcohol que había ingerido durante la noche, pero se sentía tranquila, aun al sentir como el comenzaba a besar su cuello y su piel comenzaba a ser recorrida por una calida sensación. Yamato la giro para volverla a besar y reafirmo que los labios de Sora tenían un sabor embriagante del cual se había hecho adicto mientras ella se abandonaba por completo a el. Finalmente se separaron para quedar unidos en un abrazo, el percibiendo el aroma a jazmín de su cabello y ella recostada en su pecho. Le gustaba sentirla en sus brazos, sumisa a el…

Pero entonces se percato de algo curioso…Sora comenzaba a pesar mas en sus brazos…

¿Sora? – la llamo con ternura acariciando su cabello - … ¿estas bien?...- ella alzo su rostro sin dejar de parpadear…

-…Lo siento…me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo… - contesto con un semblante somnoliento

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido y la cargo delicadamente para depositarla en la cama, era evidente que Sora estaba adormecida por el alcohol y sabia que su amiga no era muy dada a beber y ahora se presentaban los efectos de ello…

-Yamato…yo…- murmuro adormilada

Shhhh, no digas nada, será mejor que descanses…- contesto mientras colocaba suavemente su cabeza en la almohada para después sentarse a su lado, no paso mucho para que Sora cayera en un profundo sueño…

Fuera de molestarse, le cayo en gracia esta situación, se suponía que estaban ahí para hacer el amor y ahora, la que seria su amante por esa noche, yacía profundamente dormida a su lado.

Había pensado en quitarle el vestido para que durmiera mas cómoda, pero la idea de que despertara en el acto y pensara que era un pervertido le hizo saber que no era buena idea, así k solo le retiro las zapatillas y la cubrió con las sabanas.

Contemplo la pacifica expresión de Sora , la había visto ruborizada tantas veces esa noche y le había encantado verla así, se pregunto si ella había notado las veces en que le había pasado lo mismo…sonrió depositando un ligero beso en sus labios…

- ...Buenas noches, Cielo…- entonces apago las luces y se recostó a su lado…

Sora despertó sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza no muy convencida de salir de las sabanas. Aun adormilada miro a su alrededor, y al instante recordó que estaba en una habitación del hotel donde había cenado con …

¡YAMATO- miro al otro lado de la cama, pero no había rastro…¿Qué no había vuelto a la habitación con el?...¡CLARO QUE SI!...aun recordaba ese beso en el ascensor…y nuevamente se sonrojo al recordar las sensaciones que había sentido con ese contacto…

-Vamos Sora, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, ya no eres ninguna adolescente ¿sabes?...- pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba Yamato?...acaso ¿lo habían hecho…?

Iba a levantarse cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se abría, y de ella salía Yamato recién bañado y con el cabello aun húmedo…

-Buenos días - La saludo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella…

-…bue…nos días – esta vez no se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse perturbada al ver a aquel atractivo rubio semi – desnudo frente a ella, Yamato se sentó quedando cara a cara…

-…anoche…fue mágico ¿verdad? – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro; Sora en parte estaba de acuerdo, pero el problema es que ¡no recordaba el resto!

-…eh…bueno…

¡SORA¿no me digas que no recuerdas que paso después?...bueno, no importa, yo recuerdo cada segundo…- Yamato usaba un tono tan sensual que empezó a poner nerviosa a su compañera - …cada detalle de esa noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado que tuvimos…prácticamente…abusaste de mi ¿sabias?...-

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...no…no hablas en serio ¿verdad Yamato?...- y esta vez si se sintió sonrojar como nunca, mientras Yamato se limitaba a mirarla seductoramente…hasta que finalmente se hecho a reír…

-No ocurrió nada ¿verdad?...- Sora preguntaba desconcertada pero el seguía riendo…

- ...�¡YAMATO!

-No ocurrió nada, por que te quedaste dormida…- dijo con toda naturalidad mientras se tumbaba a un lado

¿Queee!...no puede ser – exclamo mientras ocultaba su rostro con las manos – Que vergüenza…Yamato,al principio estaba tan nerviosa que bebí demasiado y…¡lo siento! Soy una tonta…- el rubio Ishida la abrazo para consolarla…

-tranquila, no pasa nada, creo que ambos estábamos muy nerviosos, y como todo estaba demasiado planeado, era de esperarse que algo así pasara…no se si lo recuerdas…pero nos besamos en el ascensor, y al menos para mi fue maravilloso…- el rubor se apodero de ambos junto con una sonrisa al recordar el momento…

-y me parece…que eso significa que hay mucha Química entre nosotros…tal vez, deberíamos dejar que las cosas pasen por si solas, con naturalidad sin planes de por medio ¿no lo crees?...- Sora asintió

-tienes razón…apresure demasiado todo esto, y eso provoco que al final no pudiera manejarlo como pensé que lo haría…Yamato ¿ crees que podamos salir de vez en cuando sin decidir si lo vamos hacer o no?...

-…y que las cosas pasen cuando tengan que pasar ¡me parece una excelente idea!

-Bien…ahora…¿podrías ir a vestirte por favor¡VAS A PESCAR UN RESFRIADO SI SIGUES ASI!

Yamato Se hecho a reír y beso la mejilla de la pelirroja antes de regresar al baño haciendo como si se fuera a quitar la toalla frente a ella…

- pero después de que tomes una ducha, iremos a desayunar ¿de acuerdo?

Sora sonrió y le aventó una almohada para que se metiera al baño…

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**_

****

Y así termina este capitulo cuatro ¿Qué les pareció?...Si si, ya se que han de estar decepcionados por que no paso algo mas, pero tranquilos, que las cosas Irán poco a poco(solo espero que no tarde demasiadoU)…aunque ahora me estoy debatiendo entre poner lime(muy ligth) o no, y es que este no es muy fuerte. También espero que no sientan que la historia esta avanzando muy lento, por que a veces a mi me da esa impresión…quizás debería apresurar todo ¿no creen?.

**_Lord Pata,Poly-chan,Atori-chan,Sakura-hop,Hillary,Sorita-DG1,Janadetroya,Sku-Ag,Aska-Ishida,Ruri-Sakuma,Freya y Ayumi Haru_**, nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, el leer sus comentarios, en verdad estimulan a uno para seguir escribiendo, tal vez uno sea el que escriba las historias, pero son ustedes los que hacen posible que estas sigan adelante, así que…

_**�¡ MUUUUUUUUUUUHAS GRACIAS!0**_


	5. Tiempo compartido Primera parte

**_MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO_**

POR: § ALEXEIGIRL §

_CAPITULO 5: TIEMPO COMPARTIDO (PRIMERA PARTE)_

Mimi escuchaba atónita las palabras que su amiga decía, tratando de no parpadear ni distraerse para que ningún detalle escapara a sus oídos. Y es que a pesar de saber que Sora había asistido a una clínica de Inseminación artificial durante su estancia en Francia, no tenia ni idea del favor que le pediría al mejor amigo de su esposo, ni mucho menos de la velada que habían tenido hace algunos días.

Finalmente, tras terminar con su relato, Mimi grito emocionada mientras la pelirroja suspiraba conociendo de antemano cual seria la reacción de su amiga, y por lo mismo, que tratar de callarla seria inútil:

Vamos Mimi, no es para tanto…

¿Qué no es para tanto! Sora, pasaste una velada muy romántica con Yamato, cualquiera te tendría envidia…

¿romántica?...¡me quede dormida Mimi¿Qué tiene eso de romántico?...al contrario, es algo muy vergonzoso…

Bueno,bueno, ese es un detalle sin importancia , pero ¿no me vas a negar que el resto fue una noche de ensueño?...

…Tienes razón…Yamato… se mostró simplemente encantador en todo momento…fue una velada inolvidable…-

Sora no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro al evocar aquella noche ni de la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, aunque Mimi, siendo tan poco interesada en los asuntos ajenos, si se percato de ello y sonrió al pensar lo que le pudiera estar pasando a su amiga, pero prefirió, por ahora, no hacer comentario alguno…

Mimi…¿te confieso algo mas?...aunque pudiera parecer que pedirle ese favor…fuera con toda alevosía…la verdad…estaba aterrada, perder la amistad de Yamato hubiera sido un gran golpe para mi…

¿ un gran golpe?...¿en que sentido?...Sora, si algo tienes, son amigos que te adoramos y haríamos cualquier cosa por ti…

Lo se, y en verdad los aprecio a todos…pero Yamato…el siempre ha estado ahí ¿sabes?...si tengo algún problema, si estoy deprimida o si simplemente pesque un resfriado, el esta ahí, animándome o preparándome un Te con Miel, y jamás he tenido que llamarlo…es como si supiera cuando lo necesito…y el sabe que puede contar conmigo en cualquier momento, aun si me llama a las tres de la mañana por que no puede dormir o necesita compañía…no se…es algo especial que no tengo con nadie mas…y se que es algo reciproco… es como si de alguna forma estuviéramos conectados…y perder todo eso, aun ahora que a aceptado ayudarme…me asusta…

…Oye Sora…no quiero parecer entrometida pero…si ambos se llevan tan bien ¿Por qué no intentan ser algo mas que amigos…Piensalo… por un lado Yamato jamás ha tenido una relación estable, quizás por que no ha encontrado a la mujer indicada…y por el otro, tu estuviste a punto de casarte, pero te diste cuenta que el no era el hombre de tu vida, y sin embargo, pase lo que pase, ustedes siempre estan juntos… y mira… he de serte sincera; la relación que llevan…cualquier persona que los viera diría que son algo mas que "buenos amigos"…

Sora sonrió ante aquella observación, y es que no era la primera vez que le decían eso, su madre, desde su adolescencia, siempre le aseguraba que algún día terminaría saliendo con su rubio amigo al percatarse de la unión que había entre los dos, Sora solo sonreía y le decía que malinterpretaba la amistad que tenían…

Somos amigos Mimi…además, estoy segura que para Yamato soy casi una hermana, seria muy difícil cambiar eso ¿no crees?...

¡VAMOS SORA! No creo que el te vea así, mas bien es lo que TU quieres pensar…deberían intentarlo…después de todo dicen que de la amistad al amor solo un paso hay que dar…

…Mimi…tu crees que de haber podido existir algo mas que amistad…en todo estos años ¿no lo hubiéramos intentado ya?...

¡es que no se dan esa oportunidad!... Sora, siempre se la pasan diciendo: Somos amigos, solo amigos, los mejores amigos y nunca han…

¡déjalo ya Mimi!...tal vez tienes razón, pero si alguna vez hay algo mas entre nosotros, será el tiempo el que decida…además tengo cosas que hacer y la siesta de Daichi esta por terminar, así que mejor me retiro…- comento esperando que Mimi ya no quisiera seguir tocando el asunto…

(suspiro )…de acuerdo…por esta vez dejare que huyas…pero en serio; Piensalo Sora…algo me dice que ustedes dos podrían ser muy felices si se dieran una oportunidad…

…nos vemos Mimi… - Sora salio del departamento de sus amigos con las palabras de la ahora Señora Yagami en su mente…acaso en su búsqueda por cumplir sus sueños… ¿su relación con Yamato cambiaria de alguna forma?...no tendría por que, eran adultos y Yamato solo la ayuda, así que su amistad no tendría por que verse afectada…

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Yamato se encontraba frente al departamento de Sora. Toco el timbre y espero algunos segundos…pero la puerta no se abrió…volvió a tocar y obtuvo la misma respuesta:

¿ Habrá salido?...- Dudaba de eso, pues Tai le comento que su amiga iría había estado en su casa hace algunas horas y había dicho a Mimi que tenia cosas que hacer en casa.

Nuevamente presiono el timbre sin obtener respuesta alguna, intrigado, opto por su ultima opción…usar la llave de repuesto que su amiga dejaba escondida detrás de uno de los cuadros que adornaban el pasillo. Así que después de tomarlo, deslizo el pequeño objeto metálico por la cerradura y entro lentamente al hogar de Takenouchi, preocupado por la razón que evitara, contestara su llamado.

A primera vista, todo parecía normal, el departamento estaba impecablemente ordenado por donde quiera que lo viera y en la mesita de la sala solo pudo ver una libreta de bocetos y algunos colores junto a una botella de agua a medio tomar…

…¿Sora?...- llamo a su amiga mientras comenzaba su búsqueda por el departamento. Entonces noto algo…el ventanal estaba abierto…¿acaso un ladrón había entrado sorprendiendo a Sora?... ¡NO! Eso no podía ser, a el maldito no le bastarían tres vidas para arrepentirse si se había atrevido a tocarla, con esto en mente corrió a la cocina pero no encontró nada, así que con mas desesperación entro a su habitación y después al baño, sin encontrar el mas mínimo rastro de ella…algo definitivamente estaba mal…desesperado empezó a buscar en su celular el numero de Ken Ichijouyi, un amigo mutuo pues el era detective y tenia muchos contactos en la policía…

¡THUMP!

De pronto escucho un ligero golpe, proveniente de…

¡EL ESTUDIO¡CLARO, SI SERAS IDIOTA YAMATO ISHIDA! – se reprendió a si mismo por olvidar el pequeño estudio en el que Sora solía trabajar en casa. Sin dudar fue hacia el cuarto y abrió la puerta lentamente, y de inmediato percibió un extraño aroma, junto con una suave voz que el conocía perfectamente…en una esquina de la habitación, Sora pintaba la pared mientras cantaba una canción, tan concentrada que no sintió la presencia de su amigo al entrar, Yamato no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al ver que ella se encontraba sana y salva después de todo….

…oye…no sabes el susto que acabas de darme…- dijo simulando estar molesto mientras se recargaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados…pero la pelirroja ni siquiera volteo a verlo, extrañado se acerco lentamente pensando que simplemente no lo había escuchado…

¿Sora?...- al estar detrás de ella le vasto agudizar su oído para percatarse que Sora llevaba unos walkman prendados de la cintura con el volumen del aparato lo suficientemente alto para no escuchar palabra alguna y mucho menos poder escuchar el timbre…

(suspiro )…Tonta…yo preocupándome por ti, y ni por enterada te das…-

Decidió entonces no molestarla para ver cuanto tiempo tardaría en percatarse de su presencia, así que cómodamente se sentó en el suelo quedando a sus espaldas, y observarla mientras pintaba y cantaba concentrada en su trabajo. Desde ahí podía mirar detenidamente cada movimiento que la pelirroja hacia, la gracia con la que se movía y el absoluto dominio que tenia de la brocha, podía saberse a simple vista que usaba la misma técnica de iluminado en la pared o en un pedazo de papel. Lo que mas le causaba gracia era que al ignorar por completo su presencia, Sora cantaba sin pudor alguno, realizando de vez en cuando algún movimiento de baile como si estuviera en una sala de Karaoke, y era lago muy curioso, pues a ella no le gustaba cantar en publico cuando la hacia muy bien, sonrió al imaginar la cara de vergüenza que pondría cuando se enterara que el estaba ahí observándola y lamentando no tener consigo una cámara de video y filmarla…

Nota mental de Yamato: comprar uno de esos celulares que pueden grabar videos…- esperaba en verdad no olvidar su nota mental por si volvía a presentarse otra oportunidad así.

Quizás era por el volumen de la música que Sora no se daba cuenta de la presencia del rubio, pero si había percibido cierto aroma por encima del olor de la pintura que la hacia sentir relajada, era un aroma suave y fresco, muy similar al de la madera en el bosque, y que le hacia recordar cierta conversación…y a cierto hombre…

(suspiro) …Yamato…- murmuro sin saber que el aludido estaba ahí presente y que, obviamente la había escuchado susurrar su nombre.

Animado por eso, se levanto y camino hasta quedar parado detrás de ella, a la vez que con una mano le quitaba los audífonos, con la otra la sujetaba suavemente por la cintura…

WHAAAAAA – Sora grito del susto al sentir ese sorpresivo contacto, y por reflejo volteo para encontrarse con el rostro mas que sonriente de Yamato…

¿me llamabas?... pregunto el rubio con la cara mas inocente que pudo hacer perfectamente conciente del susto que le había metido a su amiga…

A Sora le tomo algunos segundos recuperarse, y mientras lo hacia se recargo en el torso de Yamato, para después reclamarle su acción:

¿estas loco¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO! – dijo tratando de separse de el, pero como aun la tenia sujeta por la cintura, le fue imposible…

oye, no es mi culpa que haigas estado escuchando música a ese volumen, lo que por cierto, me parece una imprudencia… ¿Qué tal si en mi lugar hubiera entrado un pervertido? No te habrías dado cuenta y hubieras estado por completo a su merced… da gracias que el buen Yamato estaba aquí para protegerte…- a pesar de su enojo, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír…

Vaya forma de justificar el hecho que entraste a mi departamento sin mi permiso Ishida ¿Qué excusa tienes para eso?...

Ninguna excusa, puros hechos razonables y validos…toque varias veces el timbre y como no habrías me preocupe y use tu llave de repuesto, digo, no es mi culpa que no me escucharas…

Eres un tonto Yamato…pero esta bien, te perdono por que se que si entraste fue porque en verdad te preocupaste por mi…pero ahora…¿piensas tenerme sujeta todo el día?...

Mmm, pues yo estoy muy cómodo así ¿y tu? – pregunto con una de sus típicas miradas seductoras, pero en respuesta, Sora amenazo con estampar la brocha en su cara – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas..pero por verte bailar así, bien valdría la pena salir con la cara azul…

¿QUEEEEEE? Desde cuando me estabas espiando Yamato…

Un momento, espiando no…PRO-TE-GI-EN-DO…que es otra cosa…y bueno, yo diría que desde que bailabas…mmm Rock Dj, me parece, te veías muy sexy ¿sabes?...

Yamato, no te atrevas a contarle a nadie de eso ¿de acuerdo?...por Dios¡Que pena!...

¿Pena, por que? Si lo haces muy bien Sora, debí pedirte que te unieras a The wolves…hubiéramos sido mas famosos con una voz como la tuya en nuestro grupo…

¿cantante Yo, no te rías de mi Yamato, eso se lo hubieras pedido a Mimi, ella si sabe cantar y hubiera estado feliz si alguna vez se lo hubieras pedido…

mmm…Mimi tiene buena voz, eso no lo niego, pero es demasiado aguda y dulce, su estilo no tenia nada que ver con el grupo…en cambio, tu voz es mas suave y clara ¡hubiéramos hecho duetos increíbles tu y yo Sora!...

Sora se limito a sonreír al recordar aquellos días en que su amigo era toda una estrella, desde que el la secundaria había formado un grupo llamado Teen-age Wolves, y conforme fueron creciendo junto a su popularidad finalmente fueron conocidos como The wolves, era increíble verlos en el escenario, distaban de ser un grupo pre-fabricado o de un solo éxito, en verdad tenían talento, sobre todo Yamato que cantaba y componía canciones con una sensibilidad y sentimiento únicos…pero cuando estaban en la cúspide de su carrera, decidieron desintegrarse para cada uno buscar su propio camino, y en le caso de Yamato, siendo la música su mejor medio de expresión, decidió crear su propia compañía disquera, aprovechando la fortuna y popularidad que había obtenido en esos años, para que la música formara siempre parte de su vida…

suspiro> Sora no pudo evitar suspirar melancólica mientras Yamato cerraba los botes de pintura y guardaba las brochas…

...y eso ¿te sientes bien?...

si… no me hagas caso, solo recordaba…pero aun no me has dicho que te trajo por aquí Yamato…

nada en especial…solo me dieron ganas de verte ¿te molesta?...

claro que no…pero ¿por el amor de Dios!…Yamato, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos ¿O.k?...

Ja ja ja, esta bien, oye, por cierto, el departamento se ve muy bien así, solo pintaste determinadas paredes…

¡Verdad que si! – exclamo orgullosa- es para que se vea mas amplio, si te fijaste, use tres tonos de azul, que contrasta muy bien con el blanco…pero…tal vez no tenia caso hacerlo…

¿Por qué lo dices?...si te quedo genial, también podrías ser decoradora de interiores…

lo que pasa es que…lo he estado pensando y…si voy a tener un hijo me gustaría que creciera en una casa muy amplia y un jardín donde pudiera jugar y correr libremente…y este departamento…esta bien para una mujer soltera, pero no para un bebe…- Yamato sonrió al ver, que como era su costumbre, Sora siempre pensaba ha futuro velando por el bienestar de los demás, y estaba seguro que daría lo mejor de si al hijo que tendrían juntos. así que la rodeo entre sus brazos, mientras depositaba en su frente un tierno beso…y es que, de alguna forma, con el paso de los días, se había hecho ya a la idea de ser padre, y lo sentía algo tan real y esperado, a pesar de que su futuro hijo, no fuera aun concebido…

* * *

Después de pedir una pizza, Yamato estaba cómodamente sentado en el Sof� y Sora usaba sus piernas como almohada, veían una película de terror que

era el genero favorito de ambos. De vez en cuando, Yamato solía jugar entre sus dedos con los cabellos de su amiga, mientras comían la enorme pizza

que habían pedido, hacer eso era algo común para ellos, pero seguramente nadie creería que se trataba del reconocido director de T.A.W Records y una prestigiada diseñadora de Modas, sin el glamour que dos personas así se supone deberían tener a todas horas, en esos momentos simplemente eran dos personas normales pasando una agradable velada.

Al terminar la película, sora se levanto para tirar la caja de la pizza en la basura, pero al regresar a la sala, encontró a Yamato completamente tumbado a lo largo del sof� sin dejar espacio para que ella se sentara…

Vamos Ishida…Muevete…- dijo mientras lo empujaba levemente…

No puedo – suspiro el- estoy lleno ¡a reventar! Creo que no podré moverme jamás de aquí, ni modo Sora, tendrás que recibirme como tu inquilino…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como sora resoplaba, pero accedió cuando vio que se iba a sentar sobre su estomago lleno de pizza…

Esta bien…tu ganas…de nuevo…

La pelirroja se dejo caer a su lado y busco el control de la televisión en la mesa, pero entonces vio que Yamato lo tenia en sus manos…

los invitados tienen derecho sobre la tele…- dijo Yamato sonriendo sabiendo perfectamente cual seria la reacción de Sora…

¿y dejar que pongas béisbol?...¡olvídalo- entonces Sora se abalanzo sobre el, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas

pues no voy a permitir que le pongas en el canal de noticias – Yamato trato de resistirse, pero se sentía demasiado satisfecho como para aguantar la pelea por demasiado tiempo, mas aun cuando Sora conocía cuales eran los puntos mas sensibles de su cuerpo…

esta bien…Toma, a ver si encuentras algo bueno…

Pero en medio del juego, Sora había quedado recostada sobre su torso, con los brazos del el rodeándola y aquel contacto había generado una corriente eléctrica entre los dos, con un intercambio de silenciosas miradas que no se hizo esperar.

El no podía evitar observarla fascinado, le parecía tan bonita el verla así…ruborizada…con la respiración agitada, sintiendo su suave cuerpo lleno de maravillosas curvas que aumentaban su fragilidad a comparación de su duro y marcado cuerpo. Por su parte, Sora sintió que el miedo la invadía al estar tan cerca de el que podía perderse en su mirada que no le permitía ni pestañear…

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Yamato miraba su boca fijamente, mientras se inclinaba para acercarse mas a su rostro, y una de sus manos recorrían su espalda provocándole un escalofrió.

Yamato alargo su mano y rozo suavemente un dedo por la comisura de su boca…

...tenias una migaja…- explico tan naturalmente que Sora se sintió decepcionada, y trato de incorporarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los brazos de Yamato nuevamente la aprisionaron…

…¿te enojaste?...¿Querías que te besara?...- pregunto sonriente al ver el gesto que había hecho, lo que provoco, que por alguna razón, Sora se sintiera molesta por haber sido tan evidente…

¡Claro que no- contesto alterada…

no lo se… a mi me parece que si…- Yamato comenzó a acercarse poniéndola nerviosa, pues la migaja ya no estaba pero ella si…

De pronto, Yamato poso sus labios sobre los de ella, que no pudo mas que sentirse en la gloria al sentirse besada con tanta pasión no pudiendo mas que corresponderle de la misma forma. Yamato juraba que la sentía temblar, y pensó que como ella, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía con aquel contacto, pero si sabia lo que quería…y eso era seguir saboreando aquellos labios que tenían algo tan exquisito que le apremiaba la necesidad de devorarlos junto a la razón, que iba quedando de lado con aquel femenino aroma que aturdía por completo todos sus sentidos, mientras Sora se removía entre sus brazos y enterraba sus finos dedos en su cabello dorado.

Ambos sentían como la excitación crecía a paso acelerado, pero por mucho que lo quisieran, no podían dejar que el deseo nublara su mente, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, sabían que iban demasiado rápido, y que eso no les permitiría asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior, y por eso debían contenerse, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que separar sus labios en medio de una respiración agitada, con los rostros sonrojados y el miedo y la confusión Brillando en sus ojos…

Sora se incorporo lentamente tratando de recuperar la compostura, mientras Yamato hacia lo mismo…¿Qué había sido aquello?...un simple arrebato, un juego…o ¿algo mas?...no lo sabían, y por ahora no querían torturar su mente desirniendo lo que había pasado…

Después de algunos segundos, fue Sora la que rompió el silencio…

…es una suerte… que solo vaya a ser una velada amistosa ¿verdad? –

Comento sonriendo con toda naturalidad, mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado, mientras Yamato asentía de la misma forma, aunque no demostrara la confusión que sentía en aquellos momentos, pues no sabia lo que lo había impulsado a actuar así, Sora era su mejor amiga y por ella había sentido tantas cosas diferentes en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla…pero ninguna antes, como la que ahora sentía al estar junto a ella…la deseaba…esa era la palabra, aunque no sabia en que momento había nacido ese sentimiento, ya no solo era "su amiga"…sino una mujer que lo confundía y lo frustraba al mismo tiempo…y extrañamente, le gustaba que así fuera… le agrado que Sora estableciera en ese momento un limite, pues significaba que ella también había perdido el control como el, y quizás…sentía lo mismo que el…

Y así era, pues por mucho que admitiera que le fascinaba todo lo que "su amigo" le hacia sentir, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba cometiendo un error al tratar de introducir al sexo en su relación…tal vez Mimi tenia razón, y la causa por la que jamás había habido algo mas entre ellos, era simplemente por que no se lo habían permitido, poniendo entre los dos, lo que ella había hecho hace unos momentos…Limites… que les impedían ir mas allá de la amistad…y que ahora parecían irse borrando poco a poco, sin duda su amistad con Yamato se estaba transformando …pero ¿en que terminaría todo si continuaban así?...¿en una aventura?...¿un simple arrebato que después seria olvidado?...o…¿en amor?...eran humanos después de todo, con sensaciones y emociones que se ven afectadas por los acontecimientos que giran a su alrededor…y ahora, era conciente mas que nunca…que el que planearan tener un hijo juntos…definitivamente afectaría su relación, y difícilmente volvería hacer la de antes…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Lo se lo se,en este capitulo no paso nada interesante, pero esto tiene una explicación… al principio no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que debía pasar ahora, por eso me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, así que pensé que seria buena idea que fuera solo la introducción a cierta serie de cosas que los llevaran a…bueno, ustedes ya lo saben , y no se si lo notaron, pero también ya empiezan a cuestionarse sobre lo que sienten, tal vez no lo mostré adecuadamente ahora, pero eso se vera mejor el la continuación de este episodio…con el cual espero no demorarme mas de lo planeado ��. … por cierto…debo ser sincera, no me dejo nada satisfecha este capitulo, y es que ustedes han sido tan amables conmigo que en verdad quisiera ofrecerles lo mejor, así que tendré que trabajar mas duro por que es lo que ustedes merecen… Gracias por todos sus comentarios y porras 0, han enviado rewiews que casi han hecho que me ahogue de la emoción(es que tengo una tos que…U), así que no me resta mas que agradecerles a **_hillary Anna-Chan, Sorita-DG1,Atori-Chan,Sora Takenouchi,Ruri Sakuma,Sakura Hop, _****_HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN, Sku/Ag,Nayru,Poli-chan,Yoo,Aska Ishida, KaOrA-FGV-16, _**Gracias por su tiempo 0

**_PDT PARA YOO:_** Claro que me gustaría ayudarte, aunque no creo ser la mas apropiada para eso, pues a puras penas puedo escribir algoU, y mira que aquí tienes escritores que son excelentes y a las cuales estimo como personas y respeto mucho su trabajo, pero por que no mejor me das tu e-mail y así me explicas con mayor detaller en que quieres que te ayude y yo pueda atenderte mejor, mi e-mail es gustas escribirme .

Atte. § Alexeigirl §


	6. Tiempo compartido segunda parte

MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO

POR: § Alexeigirl §

CAPITULO 6: **_TIEMPO COMPARTIDO (SEGUNDA PARTE)_**

Después del incidente que había provocado la lucha por el control de T.V, la noche había transcurrido tranquilamente, dejando por un momento sus dudas aun lado, para pasar una velada agradable como tantas que ya habían tenido, y mientras cenaban sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas sobre los cojines del sofàhabían concebido la idea de pasar la noche juntos…sin sexo… por ahora…

me parece buena idea…- había dicho ella ante la propuesta de su amigo de una forma diplomática…claro, ahora que se acercaba el momento, no se sentía tan segura como lo había afirmado…

…Amigos…eso era lo que eran…así que esto no tenia por que afectar su relación, después de todo, como se habían dicho ya mil veces, eran adultos perfectamente concientes de sus actos ¿o no? …

¡ENTONCES PORQUE LA IDEA DE PASAR LA NOCHE CON YAMATO LA PONIA TAN NERVIOSA!

…Cuando de antemano, habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma y pasar mas tiempo juntos antes de hacer "algo", y el pasar una noche casta había sido parte de su acuerdo. Así que en realidad, Sora no tenia ninguna razón para sentirse inquieta mientras ambos lavaban los platos de la cena que Yamato había preparado para mostrarle lo buen cocinero que podía ser y darse el gusto de que Sora comiera algo preparado con sus propias manos.

Sora miro discretamente al rubio, preguntándose si el estaría tan nervioso como se sentía ella…pero un gran bostezo de su parte fue lo que vio…

(bostezo )…lo siento…he estado trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina, ha sido una semana difícil y me ha dejado agotado…- se excuso mientras tallaba sus ojos…

No te preocupes, lo entiendo, hay ocasiones en las que solo duermo cuatro horas, pero deberías tomarte un descanso, supongo que tienes socios que pueden encargarse de todo por unos días ¿no lo crees?...

…pues si…no es mala idea…un par de días fuera de la ciudad no me caerían nada mal…pero por ahora, creo que preparare café para espantar el sueño…

No seas tonto...también estoy cansada así que será mejor que nos vayamos, a la cama…

…¿estas segura?...

Si, ya es muy tarde…¡y tu me agotas mas que cuidar a un jardín de niños sola Yamato!…anda, vamos.

Yamato dio un gran suspiro dejando aun lado el mandil que llevaba puesto y la miro fijamente…

¿estas completamente segura?...puedo quedarme en el sofá sin ningún problema…-

…No…ya lo habíamos dicho…si vamos a hacerlo…debemos acostumbrarnos a dormir en la misma cama…- Yamato sonrió y la condujo al dormitorio mientras decía…

te prometo que no te violare mientras duermes…pero si quieres tu violarme, no pondré resistencia…- Sora se detuvo súbitamente ruborizándose al imaginar como podría ser esa situación…

vamos Sora ¡ERA BROMA! Prometo quedarme en mi lado de la cama, así que quita esa cara…¡JA! y decía ser inmune a mis encantos señorita Takenouchi…- Sora no sabia si había tratado de tranquilizarla o en verdad le gustaba jugar con ella, pero ese comentario la hizo sentirse algo violenta, por un lado, por el hecho que le parecía que era un comentario algo arrogante, pero sobretodo…por que esas palabras había sido ciertas¿era demasiado obvia si inquietud?...y lo peor era que al parecer el lo disfrutaba…

Sora entro al baño dispuesta a no, según ella, alimentar su vanidad de hombre con su nerviosismo por pasar la noche con el. A pesar de que en los últimos días su mente se había visto acosada por temores y dudas preguntándose si había sido correcto involucrar a alguien tan apreciado como Yamato en un asunto tan intimo como pedirle que la embarazara, y sobre todo por la forma en que esto podría cambiar la relación tan unida que habían sostenido hasta ahora, pues desde aquella velada, habían comenzado a surgir emociones cuyo origen y significado la confundían por completo, pero a pesar de eso, estaba conciente de que sus sentimientos por Yamato estaban cambiando como nunca pensó que lo harían y esto era por que una fuerte atracción por el, estaba creciendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo…

Muy a su estilo, Yamato trataba de que Sora se sintiera mas cómoda con esa situación, haciéndola olvidar el hecho de que iban a dormir en la misma cama, quizás por que el mismo estaba nervioso…y era una sensación extraña, pues hasta ahora, cualquier acercamiento con su eterna amiga solo le causaba un sentimiento fraternal muy calido…pero lo que ahora sentía distaba de eso…mas bien eran inquietud…ansiedad…excitación y todo al mismo tiempo…y lo mas extraño es que su "amiga" lo hiciera sentir así… sin el control que solía tener en su vida.

Vamos Yamato, tranquilízate y tómalo como es, una inocente noche con tu ME – JOR- A – MI – GA…

Como era obvio que no dormiría con la ropa puesta, Yamato se desvistió quedando solo en boxers, entonces Sora salio del baño…

te…he dejado toallas limpias y un cepillo de dientes extra…- dijo lo mas natural posible tratando de no quedarse observando por demasiado tiempo el mas que bien formado cuerpo del rubio.

Ah, gracias… - sonrió cerrando la puerta del baño mostrando su seguridad de siempre…aunque por dentro no fuera tanta…

Cuando salio, Sora se encontraba en el sofá de la sala…

¿quieres un vaso de agua antes de dormir?...

no gracias, me voy a dormir si no te importa, estoy agotado…- dijo dando un gran bostezo y desapareciendo en el dormitorio, Sora entro momentos después apagando la luz que quedo tenuemente iluminada por la luz del exterior, así quepudo ver claramente a Yamato acostado en la cama…respiro profundamente y se metió entre las sabanas…

Buenas noches…- dijo sintiéndose tensa con la mirada al techo, Yamato entonces se incorporo apoyando la cabeza en el brazo mirándola gracias a la tenue luz…

…estas incomoda ¿verdad?...si crees que esto es mala idea…

Sora lo negó con la cabeza…

ya lo dijimos…tenemos que acostumbrarnos…y si lo piensas bien…en realidad no es algo tan fuera de lo normal…mucho menos en comparación con lo que te pedí…- dijo Sora tratando de parecer natural y segura, pero el tono de su voz la delataba…

No seas tonta…anda, ven aquí – Yamato tiro de ella sin darle oportunidad de protestar, metiendo una mano por debajo de su cabeza y abrazándola con la otra quedando frente a frente…

No falta decir, que aquella cercanía provoco en ambos un estremecimiento que difícilmente podría pasar desapercibido. Sora lo miraba con sus profundos ojos escarlata asustada, por todo lo que sentía con el roze de la piel casi desnuda de Yamato, ambos cuerpos cubiertos por la suavidad de las sabanas, hacia que un extraño calor los envolviera rápidamente, no solo en sus mejillas.

Yamato se sentía de igual forma…jamás en su vida, había sido tan conciente de la fragilidad de Sora como hasta ahora que la tenia tan cerca, su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado, que hacia parecer al suyo, gigantesco y áspero, a pesar de las finas facciones que sabia siempre había tenido…una fragilidad tan increíble, que por un segundo tuvo miedo de romperla en sus brazos. Finalmente sonrió y deposito un beso en su frente haciendo que ambos se relajaran…

...yo también estoy nervioso…pero no por estar contigo, sino por lo que me haces sentir y por que no comprendo que significa…pero es algo agradable…extraño…inquietante, pero agradable…

…tengo…tengo miedo…que todo esto cambie lo que hay entre nosotros y termine separándonos…- Sora confeso parte de sus temores que mas la atormentaban, Yamato la comprendió, pues era un temor que compartía con ella y se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero sabia que no había que preocuparse de mas por eso, así que acaricio su cabello como si consolara a una niña asustada…

…tontita…eso no pasa jamás…claro que habrá problemas, pero si hablamos de eso tal y como hemos hecho siempre, veras que todo estará bien…

Sora no pudo mas que sonreír, sintiéndose confortada por la sinceridad de Yamato. Después de todo, era agradable saber que no era la única que se percataba de que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos…y era algo preocupante, quizás por no saber exactamente que era…y por otro lado, era excitante sentir emociones nuevas y entrecruzadas por una persona que siempre había estado a su lado…pero ahora comprendía que no tenia que preocuparse por algo que estaba fuera de sus manos…disfrutarlo era lo que debía hacer y dejar que las cosas siguieran su propio curso, de lo contrario, esta experiencia se volvería tormentosa e inaguantable y entonces en verdad terminaría minando esa amistad que tanto apreciaba y perdería la oportunidad de vivir algo que aunque jamás había pensado en ello, podrá ser una experiencia inolvidable…

…¿Yamato?...

¿Si?…

…¿puedo besarte?...- Sora pregunto con una naturalidad e inocencia, que Yamato tuvo que resistirse a su deseo de echarsele encima y besarla sin control, cautivado por aquel rostro de niña y mujer que tenia enfrente...

…no tienes que pedirme permiso Sora…estoy a tu completa disposición…- termino contestando con su seductora sonrisa isn poder evitar, que esta vez, ser el quien se encontraba completamente ruborizado...

Sora paso sus brazos por el níveo cuello de Ishida sintiendo como sus rubios cabellos rozaban sus brazos y enterró las manos en su pelo, mientras acercaba lentamente su Rostro, guiada por aquellos ojos azules que no parpadeaban en ningún momento observándola en todo momento como si no existiera nada mas en su mundo mas que ellos…un corazón que palpitaba con gran fuerza y rapidez, fue lo que sintió al juntar su pecho con el tórax amplio y masculino de Yamato, mientras su cintura era rodeada por unas calidas manos que la sujetaron como si fueran de su propiedad… poco a poco los rostros fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se unieron en un calido y profundo beso, donde las reservas quedaron de lado, permitiendo explorar cada detalle de sus bocas sintiendo que el aire era innecesario mientras estuvieran unidos de aquella forma…¿por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así?…segundos, minutos...horas quizás…no lo supieron, pero cuando el cuerpo les exigió a gritos oxigeno para seguir con sus funciones vitales, un rostro lleno de felicidad fue lo que observaron en el otro¿Qué importaba si no sabían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo?...si disfrutarlo y vivirlo al máximo ahora les parecía lo mas importante…

Se sentían tan felices que no les costo trabajo envolverse en aquel abrazo…y fue en ese mismo abrazo, que a Yamato finalmente lo venció el sueño.

Sora se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos que cerro los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida entre ellos…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Yamato despertó al sentir a Sora moverse y murmurar algo entre sueños, pensó que estaba a punto de despertar, pero al verla acurrucarse aun mas entre las almohadas le hizo comprender que aun tenia el sueño muy profundo, y no pudo mas que sonreír al verla dormir a su lado, pues sabia que como amiga o como mujer…simplemente la adoraba, y ahora tenia la oportunidad de contemplarla fascinado por ver su rostro dormido, con esa expresión tan natural y la sencillez y ternura de sus facciones… era simplemente hermosa, y así lucia tan vulnerable que parecía una pequeña niña perdida en su mundo de ensueños. Pronto las yemas de sus dedos no se resistieron a tocar aquella suave piel, en una suave caricia por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios entre abiertos de los cuales robo un pequeño beso, que aunque no despertarían a la durmiente, si hacia feliz a su propio corazón.

* * *

Sora despertó al percibir un delicioso aroma que le abrió el apetito, así que, medio dormida, siguió aquel rastro que la condujo a la cocina… y ahí descubrió un esplendido desayuno listo para ser probado, y a su lado, a Yamato sirviéndolo con la mejor de sus sonrisas… 

...estoy pensando seriamente en contratarte como cocinero ¿sabes?...- dijo Sora mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, Yamato sonrió acercándose a ella saludándola con un beso en la mejilla…

Buenos días¿dormiste bien?...

Si, pero Yamato… se supone que tu eres mi invitado y como anfritiona yo debería preguntar eso y prepárate el desayuno ¿no crees?...- dijo mientras alargaba sus brazos por su cuello devolviéndole el beso, pero en la punta de la nariz…

Bueno¿que quieres que haga? Me gusta consentirte, Sora, muchas mujeres morirían por que les preparara su desayuno, deberías considerarte afortunada…dime ¿Qué mas puede pedir una mujer si no que Yamato Ishida le tenga preparado su desayuno al despertar?...- con ese comentario, la pelirroja lo soltó caminando hacia la mesa y pensando en su respuesta…

mmm, no se…¿Quizás a …Brat Pitt? – respondió Sora jugando con la vanidad de Yamato, que protesto indignado…

¡BAH! ...¿acaso no viste la película de Troya?... ¡SORA, ESE TIPO TIENE LAS PIERNAS FLACAS!...yo soy mil veces mas atractivo que el -

Sora tenia ganas de soltar carcajada pero el saber que podría herir el orgullo de Yamato la hizo contenerse, pero no por eso le dejo de parecer divertido el comentario de su amigo que la miraba incrédulo por su predicción por el actor extranjero…

Vamos Yamato, sabes que en parte bromeaba, Bratt Pitt seguramente no cocina tan bien como tu, anda, quita esa cara, y vamos a desayunar..- Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tomo de la mano para sentarse juntos en la mesa…

…de acuerdo…pero ¿Qué hay de la otra parte?...¡SORA¿Quien te gusta mas?...¿ese Bratt no se que o YO?...

En vez de contestarle, Sora se limito a darle en la boca, un pedazo de Hot Cakes para que no siguiera con en tema…

…Por cierto Sora, Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…aun tienes tres días de descanso ¿verdad?...

Si…¿Qué pasa con eso?...

…¿recuerdas que mi abuela nos heredo a Takeru y a mi su casa en Izumo…- Sora asintió mientras terminaba con el coktail de frutas…- pues decidí hacerle caso a tu consejo…iré a tomar unos días de descanso allá…y tu vendrás conmigo…

¡Queeee!... pero…es que…

Vamos Sora, no puedes negarte, solo serán tres días y te aseguro que nos la pasaremos bien, es un lugar muy agradable, y la casa esta cerca del bosque, podremos montar a caballo, caminar por el bosque, acampar,remar,pescar ¡SERA GENIAL! – el rostro de Yamato reflejaba tanta emoción que a Sora le era difícil poder negarse, además como estaba de vacaciones, en realidad no tenia razón o excusa para no aceptar…

(suspiro) …de acuerdo…¿cuando salimos?…

¡HOY MISMO! Nada mas déjame ir a mi departamento para hacer una maleta, hacer un par de llamadas y todo estará listo, vendré por ti en la noche y estaremos en Izumo al amanecer…¡YA LO TENGO TODO PLANEADO! –

Yamato no disimulaba su entusiasmo por los próximos días que pasarían en provincia disfrutando de los placeres de la naturaleza, pues hace mucho, quería mostrarle a su amiga aquel maravilloso lugar donde había pasado días memorables al lado de su hermano menor, cuando solían vacacionar en la casa de su ya difunta abuela…pero lo que el no sabia…era que mientras el Planeaba sus actividades durante su estancia en Izumo…Sora había decidido que en Izumo, haría el amor con Yamato Ishida…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Si se dieron cuenta, este capitulo estuvo mas corto que los anteriores, y es que desde hace un par de semanas no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, por eso me he estado atrasando últimamente, y luego llego tan agotada que lo único que quiero es descansar un poco y por consecuencia, tengo muy pocas ideas y ganas pare seguir escribiendo, pero en cuanto recobro animo ¡a seguir escribiendo!. Bueno, a partir de ahora, las cosas se pondrán mas intensas, eso se los prometo, nada mas imagínense: Yamato y Sora completamente solos, ya sin miedos ni reservas conviviendo con la belleza de la naturaleza… ¿Qué cosas pueden pasar?...¡ MUCHAS!...Solo espero escribir exactamente lo que estoy pensando…y no atrasarme mas, claro.

Una vez mas, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus bellísimos comentarios, me encanta leerlos todos sin importar si son muy cortos o largos que estos sean¡eso no importa! Me hace muy feliz el saber que estan siguiendo esta historia y la verdad, en cada capitulo espero no decepcionarlos, así que, una vez mas, muchísimas gracias a: **_sakura-hop, Atori-chan, HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN, Ruri-Sakuma, Hillary Anna-chan, aska ishida, sorita-DG1, Sku/Ag, Poly-chan, yoo y keyen_**…cada uno de sus comentarios y sugerencias las tomo en cuenta para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Pd¿alguien sabe como puedo sacar los guiones para los dialogos? es que cuando subo el cap. desaparecen, y siento k asi se pierde mucho el desarrollo de la historia...


	7. Dias en Izumo

**_MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO_**

Por: § Alexeigirl §

**Capitulo 7: Días en Izumo**

****

Simplemente… estaba furiosa…no podía creer tanta desfachatez…y a pesar de eso, trataba de verse tan tranquila como siempre, pero era algo muy difícil cuando estaba sintiendo como la sangre hervía en sus venas; y es que no era para menos, pues frente a ella dos mujeres coqueteaban descaradamente con Yamato…y si esto no acababa pronto no sabia que seria capaz de hacer.

Todo empezó cuando no tenían ni cinco minutos de haber llegado a Izumo después de un vuelo de poco mas de una hora, después de convencer a Yamato que 12 horas de viaje por autobús desde Tokio los dejaría agotados como para hacer nada al llegar. Sora se retiro algunos momentos para refrescarse en el baño mientras su amigo recogía el par de maletas que llevaban, tiempo suficiente para que dos atractivas mujeres se acercaran a el, con el pretexto de pedirle orientación para encontrar algún lugar, pues iban en plan turístico; Sora, que había regresado, guardo una distancia conveniente suponiendo que Yamato no tardaría mucho en brindarles información, pues el conocía bien aquel lugar.

Pero pronto vio que a pesar de las claras indicaciones que proporcionaba, las chicas parecían no entender…o mas bien, fingían no entender, y es que las intensas miradas que le dirigían a Yamato, acompañadas de escandalosas risillas y ademanes coquetos, no dejaban lugar a dudas para saber que estaban mas que fascinadas con en atractivo Productor de Música.

¿Y que es lo que hacia Yamato?...

No sabia si era por que le gustaba alguna de esas mujeres o por que quizás era demasiado atento, pero seguía explicándoles pacientemente la sencilla ruta que debían seguir…

Aaay, es que suena muy complicado…- decía la chica de cabello negro con fingida voz de preocupación

…y como no conocemos el lugar �¡podríamos perdernos! – le seguía la otra chica de cabello castaño…

En ese caso podrían pedir un taxi y las dejara enfrente del hotel, pero como ya les dije, solo tienen que caminar una calle y un par de cuadras saliendo del aeropuerto…- Yamato, que ya se estaba hartando de las encimosas chicas, trato de darles una solución definitiva, además, ya se había percatado de la presencia de Sora a unos cuantos metros de el, pero las entusiastas jóvenes no lo soltarían tan fácilmente…

Oye…¿podrías acompañarnos? nos sentiríamos mas seguras si un hombre como tu va con nosotras…y…sabremos agradecértelo muy pero muy bien…- el tono sensual que había usado una de ellas hacia que la petición tuviera un objetivo claro, querían seducir a Yamato y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Sora llego a ellos con paso seguro y firme, desconcertando a las chicas que miraron con furia a la "intrusa" que se había atrevido a interrumpirlas, sobre todo cuando inesperadamente y con una gran sonrisa, la pelirroja abrazo al atractivo rubio…

…Cariño…será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aun nos falta mucho por recorrer y se nos hará tarde si seguimos aquí…- la actitud de Sora era tan cariñosa que Yamato no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dejarse conducir dócilmente de la mano, dejando a las dos incrédulas y furiosas chicas atrás sin ninguna explicación para tomar un Taxi…

Mientras se dirigían a las casa de los Ishida en Izumo, Sora había notado que Yamato la miraba de reojo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios…

…¿Qué pasa?...- pregunto intrigada por saber el significado de aquellos gestos…

…Nada…solo que…fue agradable verte celosa…estabas realmente furiosa "Cariño"

�¿CELOSA YO¿de esas¡Por favor Yamato, de ninguna manera…solo te salvaba el pellejo, no iba a permitir que dos arpías como esas te enredaran con sus baratas artimañas…

y a eso… ¿no se le llama estar celosa?...- la sonrisa segura del rubio hizo que Sora se pusiera nerviosa y desviara la mirada hacia el paisaje fuera del taxi…

�¡claro que NO!- trato de negarlo pero en el fondo sabia que esa no era la respuesta - ...bueno…tal vez lo estaba…pero solo un poco…- tenia que admitirlo, si lo había estado y no le había gustado esa sensación¡jamás en su vida había sentido celos!...pero cuando vio a Yamato rodeado de chicas, vaya que si los sintió, y eso ahora la hacia sentir apenada, Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por aquella respuesta, así que atrajo a Sora, que se había refugiado en la ventanilla del Taxi para no verlo a la cara, y la rodeo entre sus brazos acariciando su cabello y aunque no dijo nada era su forma de decir:"Gracias por que se que te importo"…Sora disfruto aquella calidez refugiándose en ellos…

Aun no entraban a la casa y Sora ya estaba encantada con el lugar, pues se encontraba en las orillas del bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, y el ambiente era sumamente agradable y fresco, la casa tenia ese toque tradicional que difícilmente se podía ver en la ciudad, pero en Izumo, que tenia muchos lugares culturales y de recreación ideales para vacacionar…

¿te gusta? – pregunto Yamato al ver la cara ansiosa de la pelirroja por entrar y explorar la casa herencia de su abuela paterna…

�¡ME ENCANTA! Se ve tan acogedora y se respira tanta tranquilidad aquí…Yamato, este lugar es bellísimo…

Me alegra escuchar eso, sabían que te gustaría…anda, entremos…- Yamato sonrió complacido con la impresión que había causado el lugar a su amiga, sabiendo muy bien que a ella le encantaban los espacios abiertos que ofrecía el campo, así que abrió la puerta, pero antes de que Sora pudiera entrar, la detuvo cargándola en brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo…

En occidente es tradición que el hombre entre en brazos con su esposa al que será su hogar ¿sabes? – respondió ante el rostro sorprendido y cuestionante, además de ruborizado de Sora por su acción…

Pero Yamato, esto no es occidente y ni tu ni yo estamos casados…- contesto ya mas tranquila mientras se sujetaba por el cuello del chico

…Vamos Sora, no le quites el romanticismo al asunto con un detalle sin importancia…además ¿sabes lo que me pregunto el taxista mientras bajaba las maletas?...

…No…¿Qué cosa?...

Si estábamos casados por que hacíamos una bonita pareja…

¿en serio?...pero le aclaraste que solo somos unos buenos amigos tomando unos días libres ¿verdad?...- para entonces Yamato depositaba a Sora suavemente en el sofá de la sala principal…

…de hecho…le dije que veníamos a Izumo a pasar una apasionada luna de miel…- contesto mientras acorralaba a Sora entre el mueble y el, mientras en su mente esperaba que ella le llamara la atención, pero en lugar de eso, sintió como su cuello era rodeado por los finos brazos de Sora atrayéndolo lentamente hacia ella hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado y profundo beso…

Bienvenido Joven Ishida…¿tuvieron buen viaje?...- La inoportuna voz hizo que ambos se separaran poniéndose de pie tan pronto como pudieron para descubrir a una pequeña mujer ya entrada en años…

…eh…Si señora Mazuya…gracias por recibirnos…

…espero no interrumpir nada…- comento con mujer con una sonrisa que a pesar de los años, se mostraba traviesa…

…eh…no…claro que no…- respondió Yamato sintiéndose como un niño sorprendido por un familiar a punto de hacer una travesura…

Entonces Sora conoció a la señora Ryoko Mazuya, encargada de asear la casa una vez a la semana, y en esta ocasión, por petición de Yamato, abastecerlos de todos los víveres que necesitarían durante su estancia en Izumo. A pesar de la obvia e inoportuna interrupción. La mujer no comento nada mas mientras les explicaba como había dispuesto las cosas en la cocina y en los cuartos que usarían comportándose en todo momento muy amable tanto con ambos jóvenes tratándolos con especial cordialidad… pero Sora noto que la senil mujer los observaba discretamente en todo momento, como si los estuviera analizando para llegar a una conclusión. Un par de horas después la mujer se disponía a retirarse siendo acompañada por Yamato y Sora mientras esperaban el transporte que la conduciría a su casa…fue entonces cuando la mujer, dando un gran respiro se planto enfrente de ellos, viendo en especial a Sora…

A la Señora Kaoru(La abuela de Yamato) le hubiera gustado mucho conocerte, eres una jovencita encantadora…

Muchas gracias Señora, también me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla, Yamato y Takeru me han hablado de ella con mucho cariño y respeto…

Y ella los adoraba como a nadie mas en el mundo, la hacían muy feliz cuando venían a visitarla…- la mirada de la mujer quedo ausente por algunos momentos, como suele suceder cuando la mente viaja por algunos segundos al pasado y regresa acompañado por un suspiro- le alegraría ver que su pequeño lobo solitario al fin a encontrado una compañera que camine a su lado y lo cuide…quiéralo y cuídelo mucho por favor señorita takenouchi, será un honor servirle cuando se convierta en la señora de esta casa…

Sora no entendió a que se referían estas ultimas palabras pero asintió confortando a la mujer, sin dejar de notar que Yamato se había puesto nervioso con aquel comentario. El transporte no tardo en llegar y ambos se despidieron de ella que les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Y tras alejarse lo suficiente, Yamato trato de alegarse discretamente pero Sora lo detuvo…

- Yamato…¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "será un honor servirle cuando se convierta en la señora de esta casa"?...

…eso…bueno…que simplemente malinterpreto las cosas…eso es todo…¿Quieres limonada? Esta haciendo calor ¿no te parece?...

YAMATO…

Esta bien…te lo diré…es que ayer cuando hable con ella por teléfono…le dije que…vendría con mi prometida¡y antes de que digas nada déjame explicarte!...- Sora respiro profundamente, y accedió a aquella petición - …lo que pasa en que aquí en Izumo la gente es muy conservadora, y el que dos "amigos" estén completamente solos es muy mal visto…en cambio, si creen que hay algo formal y serio entre nosotros nos dejaran en paz dándonos los "privilegios" de un compromiso dejándonos a solas sin problemas…

Y fue entonces cuando Yamato comprendió la seriedad de sus palabras, pues eso significaría que tendrían que fingir que estaban comprometidos…y esas eran palabras serias, pues una cosa era bromear con un taxista al que quizás jamás volvería a ver, y otra muy diferente mentirle a la mujer a la que le tenia un gran respeto…y tal vez…a Sora no le haría mucha gracia la idea, pues eso crearía una situación aun mas comprometedora de la que ya existía entre ellos…y el estar solos en Izumo era una tentación tremenda…con eso ¿Qué podía pasar?...Si, claro…solo serian tres días, pero serian tres días completamente a solas con una mujer que lo atraía…

Levanto la vista esperando encontrar una mirada de reproche por parte de Sora, pero en lugar de eso descubrió unos ojos divertidos que lo veían con una gran sonrisa…

…¿no estas molesta conmigo? – pregunto con un expresión que lo hacían ver como un niño preocupado por saber si seria castigado o no…y como a tal, Sora lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla y revolviendo su cabello…

Será mejor que vayamos a desempacar…hay muchos lugares por ver y muy poco tiempo…- la pelirroja camino sonriente hacia la habitación que le habían indicado que seria la suya dejando atrás a un Yamato confundido…era su imaginación…¿ o Sora disfrutaba de la situación?...suspiro pensando que tendría tres días para averiguarlo…

­­­­­­­­­

Era medio día cuando caminaban por el bosque que se expandía por toda la prefectura de Tachikue, donde había una gran cantidad de árboles de sakura, que por sus pétalos rosados contrastaban hermosamente con el resto del follaje verde del lugar.

Llevaban caminando cerca de una hora por el denso bosque y Yamato sentía que no podía dejar de mirarla, Sora irradiaba tanta frescura y energía que le hacían pensar que sin duda estaba en su elemento…libre en la naturaleza…

Todo lo veía y por todo preguntaba curiosa, a veces adelantándose a su paso y otras tantas quedándose atrás para observar mas detenidamente algo que había llamado su atención, y entonces, no podía mas que sonreír al verla, y contestaba cada pregunta que ella le hacia esperando satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de la flora y la fauna del lugar…estaba seguro que en esos momentos Sora al igual que el, sentía que habían dejado de ser unos "responsables" adultos de 27 años, para convertirse en aquellos niños curiosos por la vida que eran a su once años…ese era uno de los tantos efectos que tenia ella sobre el, con su sola presencia podía cambiar hasta el animo mas gris que pudiera sentir para convertirlo en una sonrisa…si ella simplemente estaba ahí ya sea para brindarle un poco de compañía o escucharlo, con ella no tenia nada que ocultar…

Se detuvo junto a un árbol recargándose en el mientras aspiraba profundamente por aclarar los sentimientos que estaban naciendo por aquella pelirroja que había crecido junto a el, cuando justo en ese momento escucho el grito de Sora, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente donde la había visto por ultima vez, y pudo ver como Sora rodaba cuesta abajo…

�¡SORA! – grito aterrorizado mientras corría en dirección hacia ella, por fortuna la caída no fue muy alta y se detuvo antes de caer al rió que atravesaba por el bosque, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse

¿estas bien?...- pregunto visiblemente preocupado mientras bajaba por la cuesta…

Ella levanto la mirada, algo perturbada y confundida por la caída, viendo la silueta de Yamato con el sol a sus espaldas…

…Si, tranquilo…solo algo magullada, pero estoy bien – contesto con una sonrisa apenada por la situación mientras agitaba su mano sin poder evitar que su pulso se acelerara al darse cuenta que el bajaba a rescatarla.

Al llegar a ella, Yamato la inspecciono rápidamente para asegurarse que no estaba herida, terminando por abrazarla sintiéndose aliviado de que no fuera así…

Gracias al cielo estas bien – decía mientras la enterraba en sus brazos como queriéndose asegurar que no le pasaría nada mas.

Sora aun se sentía perturbada por la caída, pero también feliz por aquella sensación de protección que Yamato le transmitía al demostrarle lo mucho que se había preocupado, y a pesar de que sus sentidos se encontraban confundidos, lo único que podía percibir con claridad era el aroma de su piel y la dureza de los músculos pectorales de Yamato…pata finalmente sentir aquella fría sensación de abandono al ser alejada de aquellos brazos…

¿Qué paso?...me distraje unos segundos y cuando volteo te veo rodando por la cuesta, casi me matas del susto… ¡de suerte no caíste en el rió!

…lo siento…fue una tontería…me puse de puntillas para ver detenidamente NO SE QUE COSA, sin darme cuenta que estaba en la orilla…perdí el equilibrio y ¡PAW! …caí rodando…- no le gustaba preocupar a nadie, pero tenia que admitirlo, le gusto ver esa expresión preocupada por ella…Yamato era tierno, amable, sincero, sexy…y…�¿SE ESTABA RIENDO DE ELLA!

Disculpa pero…¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? – Sora exigió saber mirándolo a los ojos…

Tu mi Cielo…

No soy tu Cielo Yamato…¡y deja de reírte!

Vamos Sora, deberías verte…tienes el pelo lleno de ramitas, pasto y barro en las mejillas…

�¡Queeee!- Sora corrió al rió, y al ver su reflejo comprobó que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas…y también tuvo que reírse de su aspecto – Dios…soy un desastre – dijo mientras se acicalaba con la ayuda del agua…

…un completo desastre…- comento el rubio entre risas al acercarse a ella quedando a sus espaldas, Sora respondió salpicándolo con agua…Yamato hizo lo mismo iniciando de esa forma el juego de la persecución a lo largo del rió…

�¡BASTA¡BASTA¡ME RINDO! – gritaba Sora entre risas después de que Yamato la atrapara y amenazara con tirarla en el agua como venganza de que ahora era el que estaba empapado - �¡BAJAME YAMATO!

¿Segura?...- pregunto divertido haciéndole ver que la tenia prácticamente sobre el agua, y si la soltaba caería en ella…

�¡pero no aquí!- Sora se aferro a su cuello mientras el se alejaba del rió para bajarla, aunque a pesar de eso Sora no lo soltaba al igual que el se negaba a dejar ir su cintura…

¿Te das cuenta que estamos en medio del bosque a solas y podríamos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana?...- Yamato susurro aquellas palabras en su oído con una voz tal suave y sensual, que la piel de Sora se erizo como resultado de la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió de punta a punta…

…Ah ¿si?...¿como que? – pregunto fingiendo ingenuidad en su tono, aunque su mirada rubí destilaba picardía…

¿No te lo imaginas?...- Yamato deslizo sus labios por el cuello dándole ligeros mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oído: Sora no pudo mas que agradecer estar sujetándose de Yamato, pues de seguir así estaba segura que la fuerza de sus piernas la abandonarían por completo.

El calor del cuerpo de Yamato y el brillo de sus ojos azules hacían contraste con el frescor del bosque y la tenue luz que se colaba entre los árboles, haciendo que Sora se sintiera en una atmósfera que la absorbía como nunca nada lo había hecho, y la que no podía ni deseaba resistirse por mucho tiempo…

Yamato detuvo sus inquietos labios para observar unos momentos el rostro dulce de Sora que era realzado por el ámbar de sus ojos y lo sonrosadas de sus mejillas. Ella apenas le llegaba por encima del hombro y su delicada figura lo hacia sentirse fuerte y varonil, capaz de protegerla de cualquier cosa que la amenazara en el mundo, entonces Yamato se dio cuenta que ella también lo observaba, y poso su mirada sobre aquellos labios que necesitaba saborear de nuevo y entonces agacho su cabeza para tomar posesión de nuevo de ellos, provocando que Sora de sintiera deshacerse en sus brazos, como si aquellos siempre hubieran sido su lugar, sujetándose con fuerza a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

Suaves gemidos empezaron a surgir incitando al deseo aun mas y haciendo inconcebible la idea de apartarse el uno del otro…

Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron cediendo a la gravedad, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que estaban experimentando e iban en aumento recostándose sobre el escaso herbaje que tenían como lecho. Las experimentadas manos de Yamato empezaron a deslizarse por debajo de sus ropas recorriendo paulatinamente la aterciopelada piel de Sora, adueñándose del calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo para irlo mezclando con el suyo propio, a la vez que las inquietas manos de ella exploraban gradualmente la amplitud de su espalda por encima de aquellas ropas que comenzaba a parecer molestas y evitaran hicieran lo propio…

Eeeey ¿hay alguien abajo?...¿necesita ayuda?...

Escucharon una voz en lo alto de la cuesta sacándolos groseramente del idilio en el que se encontraban sumergidos,.mirándose temerosos ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Yamato se reprendió mentalmente por haber dejado la pequeña mochila con alimentos tirada en el camino al bajar precipitadamente tras la caída de Sora, ya que seguramente esa había sido la razón por la que algún caminante se había percatado de la presencia de alguien cuesta abajo.

Su respiración era tan agitada que no podía ni deseaba contestar, esperando así que aquel impertinente se marchara y pudieran continuar con su amorío…

…�¿se encuentra bien!- seguía gritando el hombre…

excelentemente bien antes de que viniera a interrumpirnos grandísimo tonto escucho murmurar a Sora tan molesta como el lo estaba, pero aquellas palabras no pudieron mas que hacer lo sonreír conteniéndose para no soltar una carcajada.

Acaricio suavemente el rostro de su amante pelirroja haciéndola sobresaltar, pero logrando su silenciosa atención…

… te juro que la próxima vez nada evitara que te haga mía susurro mientras paseaba la Yema de sus dedos por aquellos labios que lo hacían perder la razón…

…ni yo lo permitiré… musito ella con una ligera sonrisa que fue borrada por un beso, mientras suavemente era girada para cambiar posiciones depositándola bajo el…

Yamato se incorporo se incorporo entonces para ir a hablar con aquel hombre y darle tiempo a Sora a arreglar la ropa que sus manos habían desordenado…

�¡HOLA!- insistió nuevamente la extraña voz indicándoles por su fuerza que estaba acercándose. Entonces Yamato se dio cuenta que era un guía de turistas pues atrás de el, esperándolo sobre la cuesta, había un pequeño grupo de niños…

¿necesita ayuda? Pregunto el hombre al ver que Yamato se acercaba a el…

no señor, gracias…es que mí prometida cayo por la cuesta y…

�¿esta herida! Hay que llevarla a un hospital…

no, nada de eso, afortunadamente solo fueron pequeños raspones y esta algo aturdida por eso ahora esta descansando, pero eso es todo…

podemos llevarlos a algún centro de reunión para turistas si gustan, nuestro transporte no esta muy lejos de aquí…

…no es necesario, ya estoy bien, gracias – agrego Sora acercándose a ellos sobandose la cabeza fingiendo aliar así algún dolor…

�¡Oigan! Necesitan ayuda…- pregunto otra voz desde lo alto de la cuesta…

NO, todo esta bajo control, enseguida subimos – contesto el hombre que había interrumpido justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes entre ellos…

Yamato y Sora suspiraron al unísono, preguntándose que tan lejos habrían llegado si aquel extraño no hubiera aparecido, pero como ya no tenia caso lamentarse, subieron por el terraplén para reunirse con los demás y así continuar su propio camino, así que pasaron el resto del día caminando tranquilamente por el bosque Tachikue y visitando las ruinas del castillo Tobigazu que había sido construido en 1562, pero siempre abrazándose por la cintura y un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, haciendo que cualquiera que los viera, no le quedara lugar a dudas, de que se trataba de un par de enamorados…aunque ellos mismos no supieran lo que reflejaban y mucho menos…lo que ya sentían…

Así a terminado este primer día en Izumo, y como verán, las cosas se estan poniendo mucho mas interesantes entre ellos, admito que le he estado dando muchas vueltas pero ahora si, prometo solemnemente que en el próximo capitulo habrá lime, aunque no sea mi especialidad, tratare de hacerlo lo mas agradable posible para que sea del gusto de todos, además de que yo también me sentiría mas cómoda, por que el lemon, aunque no me desagrada es demasiado fuerte y no se si podría manejarlo correctamente sin caer en lo grotesco o vulgar…quizás con el tiempo vaya subiendo la intensidad de las descripciones, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado explícita, pues me gustaría que esto fuera algo así como una novela romántica con algunos roces de sensualidad y erotismo, pero bien manejado y no simplemente un cuento porno, pero que siempre el eje principal sean los sentimientos. Ojala les guste que yo pondré todo mi empeño en hacerlo, así que como cada capitulo no me queda mas que agradecerles una vez mas por todos sus reviews y esas palabras llenas de aliento y buena vibra, la verdad es que apenas subo el capitulo y ya quisiera empezar a leerlos, así que muchas gracias a_: Sakura-Hop,Sorita-DG1,Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, Poly-chan,Dark Rinoa chan, Ana hillary Chan,Aska Ishida, S____ku/Ag,Atori-chan y Setza-chan_ por todos sus comentarios.

AH, por cierto, se me olvidaba hacer un comentario que me encargaron decirles especialmente a aquellas compañeras que comienzan a escribir sus primeros fics o estan pensando en subir sus primeras historias. Cada escritor tiene su propia forma para desarrollar sus historias y todas son muy respetables, pero para bien o para mal, hay reglas que nos pueden parecer absurdas pero que existen, así que dentro de esta absolutamente prohibido escribir fics en forma de guiones(ejem. Midori: Ey¿alguien sabe donde he puesto mis zapatos blancos, Akane: me parece haberlos visto por el baño),realizar encuestas o concursos, o subir una nota de autor como si fuera un capitulo(estas se pueden poner antes o después de la historia pero no como si fuera un capitulo independiente), incluir a algún artista dentro de la historia haciéndolo participe de ella(solo espero que no me regañen por mencionar a B.P en el cap. pasado) al menos que se mencione los derechos de autor correspondientes…entre otras restricciones, en caso de hacerlo y que las personas encargadas se den cuenta, las historias serán borradas por muy buenos trabajos que sean, así que por favor les pido que tengan encuesta esto, es una verdadera lastima que historias realmente buenas desaparezcan por ignorar estas reglas, aunque reconozco que ni yo misma sabia de ellas hasta hace un par de días….


	8. a media luz

MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO

POR: § Alexeigirl §

_**CAPITULO 8: …A MEDIA LUZ…**_

Sora estaba realmente impactada con aquella vista que tenían desde el risco donde se encontraban del legendario Río, y que en Izumo era uno de los mas representativos por su antigüedad y la majestuosidad de sus grandes extensiones que le daban forma al nombre por el que era conocido…

.- Así que este es el famoso Yamata No Orochi (Dragón o Serpiente de ocho cabezas)…WoW…es realmente…imponente…- Yamato no podía estar mas de acuerdo con aquella sencilla descripción, pues le hacia recordar la impresión que le había causado ese río la primera vez que lo había visto, dejándolo con una mezcla de fascinación, miedo y respeto.

Pero estaba seguro que nada lo fascinaba mas que ver el rostro embelesado de Sora cada vez que encontraba algo que la maravillaba, y haría lo que fuera por ver esos ojos rubí brillar aun mas que las aguas del Río al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol…

¿Sabes?...cuando Takeru tenia seis años, le daba pavor este río y se ponía a llorar si alguien decía que vendría a verlo…-

¿y eso?...debía existir una razón ¿no?...-

así es…imaginaba que por el nombre, una horrible y gigantesca serpiente de ocho cabezas saldría para devorar a quienes se acercaran a ella, no te imaginas el trabajo que me costo convencerlo de que nada de eso pasaría y que el nombre era solo una alusión, y no por que en verdad existiera tal cosa viviendo en el…en ese entonces era muy pequeño e inocente –

Sora sonrió al ver como en el rostro de Yamato se reflejaba ese afecto incuestionable por su hermano menor, aun desde aquellos días en que era tachado de frió. Para todos era evidente el fraternal cariño entre ambos hermanos que aun subsistía a pesar de cuan adultos eran ahora, sin duda Takeru siempre seria el hermano pequeño por el cual Yamato siempre velaría.

Llevada por un sentimiento de terneza y complicidad, Sora recargo la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero que correspondió aquel afecto colocando su mano alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola mas a si, para protegerla a su vez del frescor que trae consigo los vientos de Izumo…

Yamato estaba decidido a pasar unos días inolvidables con su amiga, así que cuando apenas asomaban los primeros rayos del sol, la había despertado para mostrarle una sorpresa que la había hecho saltar de alegría como si fuera una niña: dos hermosos caballos, que sabe Dios de donde los había sacado, para pasar la mayor parte del día cabalgando por las enormes extensiones de bosques y campos en los alrededores de Taisha, y para empezar el día, que mejor que llevarla a conocer el rió Hiikawa, mejor conocido como el Yamata No orochi, origen de innumerables leyendas entre los residentes.

No sabia si era por la unión de Naturaleza y amanecer, que creaban una atmósfera envolvente y despertaba su llama romántica, pero sentía que podía pasar

El resto de su vida admirando aquel sublime paisaje con Sora entre sus brazos, seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo. Todo eso le hacia pensar ¿Por qué era

tan reconfortante estar al lado de un ser vivo?...aun mas si ese ser era esa pelirroja que tanto adoraba y cuya compañía siempre había disfrutado como ninguna

otra, quizás por eso le parecía de lo mas natural el deseo de besar sus mejillas y envolverla en sus brazos para seguir contemplando el paisaje después de la

sonrisa que ella le había dado aprobando su acción y permitiendo que el calor corporal de sus respectivos cuerpos se confundiera por unos momentos para

convertirse en uno solo, después de todo, eran años de conocerse y entre ellos no había detalle que ignoraran el uno del otro…el sabia que Sora había tenido

amores que le habían mostrado tanto las mieles como los sinsabores del amor, y ella sabia que Yamato había sido un lobo solitario que había ido de cama en cama

en busca de algo que hasta ahora no había encontrado…

Impulsada por la curiosidad, Sora se asomo al precipicio para saber exactamente que había debajo de ellos, provocando que Yamato lanzara un pequeño

quejido al sentirse abandonado por aquel calor que le confortaba el alma…

¡Por el amor de Dios, Sora, ten cuidado! – Yamato la aparto del borde Apretándola contra su pecho, logrando que ella pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón que iban tan rápido como los suyos, y respirar la textura de su piel perdiéndose en el azul intenso de sus ojos, haciéndola conciente de que si seguía ese contacto podría perder la razón en cualquier momento…

…Ya…Yamato…- de sus labios salieron palabras ahogadas producto de la falta de aire que le había provocado el acercamiento, pues ya no podía negarlo…Yamato la atraía…no solo como amigo, sino como el hombre que era, aunque no tenia idea de cómo había pasado.

Siempre le había parecido atractivo, eso era algo que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio podría negar, pero jamás había sentido que el corazón le palpitara tan rápidamente, ni que sus rodillas flaquearan de aquella forma ¿Por qué tenia que responder su cuerpo de aquel modo ante el?...ciertamente le resultaba algo confuso…¿Cómo saber si era solo atracción o en verdad se estaba enamorando de aquel chico al que le había dado su primer beso?...normalmente lo sabría sin problemas, pero Yamato alteraba tanto sus sentidos que ahora su usual raciocinio no le ayudaba en nada.

De forma impulsiva, Sora se puso de puntas rodeándolo con sus brazos y aprisionando los labios de Yamato contra los suyos, invitación que el acepto de inmediato en medio de una respiración entrecortada, sintiendo la necesidad de explorar cada detalle de aquellos suaves labios.

Nunca había sentido al besar a una mujer que el corazón fuera a salírsele por el pecho, ni que lo sacudiera el deseo por ella de tal forma…¿acaso la felicidad que siempre había buscado, había estado tan cerca de el y jamás lo había visto?...no lo sabia, lo único que se comprendía era que no deseaba dejar de besarla y no pudo mas que maldecir la necesidad de los seres humanos por respirar y lo obligaba a abandonar aquellos labios que eran mucho mas y calidos como ninguno otros lo eran. . Tras separar sus labios de los de Sora,le acaricio el rostro con suavidad manteniendo sus frentes juntas hasta que su respiración se regularizara y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellos, desapareciera.

Sora se recostó por unos momentos sobre ese tórax que le parecía tan calido, queriendo asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en su corazón, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si Yamato estaría pasando por lo mismo, si aquellos besos eran producto de un sentimiento que estaba naciendo y que era mas profundo que el deseo y la pasión… o si solo era parte de la ayuda que el le había ofrecido y en realidad no sentía mas que amistad por ella…

¡CIELO?...¿me estas escuchando? – la repentina aparición del rostro del rubio frente al de ella la regresaron pronto a la realidad…

disculpa…estaba algo distraída…¿decías?...

… suspiro nada importante, solo te preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría visitar algún lugar mucho mas concurrido…quizás te aburra que solo veamos paisajes…

…no…la verdad preferiría evitar lugares así y estar lejos de miradas curiosas…en verdad me gusta mucho esta tranquilidad…y después de todo…solo necesito de tu compañía para pasarla bien…- Yamato sonrió mas que complacido por esas palabras, pues una de las razones por la que la había traído a Izumo era para estar a solas con ella…hablar tranquilamente y dejar que lo que tuviera que pasar, sucediera sin interrupciones…aunque en realidad ya habían tenido dos…

Continuaron cabalgando dejando que los caballos marcaran su propio ritmo, así que iban a un ligero trote lo que les permitía seguir charlando tranquilamente…

…Yamato…hay algo que quiero comentarte…acerca de nuestro hijo – "nuestro hijo" aunque le había gustado como había sonado eso no había dejado de notar la seriedad de aquellas palabras…

…¿Qué pasa?...

será mejor que te cuente…como he dispuesto las cosas si algún día llegara a faltar…ya he hablado Tai y Mimi y ellos están de acuerdo…me Austria que ellos tuvieran la custodia de nuestro hijo si me llegara a pasar algo…

…Quieres decir…después de mi ¿verdad?...

pues no…es decir…claro que si así lo quieres formaras parte de su vida, serás su padre después de todo, pero si se diera el caso me gustaría que ellos lo criaran, y me han prometido que lo cuidaran como si fuera su propio hijo y confió ciegamente que así será…

Pero Sora…¡es mi hijo! Y no denegare responsabilidades que solo a mi me corresponden ¿Por qué me quieres hacer a un lado de esa forma!

…no es eso… pero no me gustaría que te hicieras cargo de el solo por el hecho de que te sientas responsable…por obligación…en cambio, Tai y Mimi lo cuidaran por amor…

¿Y yo no, por el amor de Dios Sora ¡será mi hijo! Claro que lo voy a amar, si solo fuera por compromiso desde un principio no hubiera aceptado ayudarte, los hijos no deben ser por obligación sino por que en verdad los deseas y yo en verdad deseo tener lo contigo……

pero…¿y si con el tiempo te casas?...o tu pareja no quiere cargar con el hijo de otra mujer…no quiero que se sienta rechazado…ni que de causa problemas…

y no lo har� y si esa persona no lo acepta, eso significa que no es la apropiada para mi si no puede querer algo que es parte de mi misma…Sora… si te ocurriera algo, y le pido a todos los cielos que jamás suceda eso, yo cuidaría de nuestro hijo…y si tengo que luchar por su custodia, te juro que lo haré sin dudar…

De cierta forma, Sora se sintió reconfortada ante la seguridad que emanaba Yamato, no cabía duda que seria un magnifico padre…y por eso ahora se sentía avergonzada…

lo siento…no debí excluirte así…pero es que no quería que te sintieras obligado a hacer nada que no quisieras hacer…ya te he pedido suficiente después de todo…- mostrando una mirada dulcemente comprensiva, Yamato acaricio la mano de su compañera…

no digas eso Cielo… cuando acepte ayudarte, lo hice plenamente conciente de todo lo que involucraba ahora y en el futuro…en verdad quiero tener ese hijo contigo y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…no se si seré un buen padre, y confieso que eso me asusta un poco…pero quiero verlo crecer y estar a su lado si algún día me necesita…- una pequeña lagrima de felicidad cayo inevitablemente por la mejilla de Sora…

…por que…¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan encantador?...

suspiro …no lo se…es difícil, pero supongo que alguien tiene que serlo…

…tonto…- aquel comentario del rubio tuvo como paga una sonrisa…

Ya pasaba por mucho del medio día cuando llegaron a las orillas del lago Jinzaii. Decidieron caminar un poco alrededor del lago para estirar las piernas y dejar que los caballos descansaran y así disfrutar mejor la esplendida vista que tenían. Cualquiera que los viera juraría que se trataba de un par de enamorados en medio de su idilio, pues caminaban por las orillas, el, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y ella, tomándolo por la cintura ligeramente recargada sobre el, pero siempre sonriendo mientras charlaban…

Sora se sentó sobre una piedra donde podía oír a las ranas cantar, cuando se percato que Yamato, que había estado lanzando piedras al lago, miraba absorto a la distancia…

¿Qué pasa?...

allá…hay un bote ¿lo vez? – Sora se puso de pie y se acerco.

había un pequeño bote de remos anclado en un muelle a algunos metros, con una cabaña atrás entre los árboles…

¡VAMOS! Quizás nos presten el bote…- Yamato sugirió emocionado. Haciendo que su amiga asintiera divertida al ver esa mezcla de un adulto y el espíritu aventurero de un niño…

Una anciana mujer se encontraba sentada en el porche de la cabaña, meciéndose en su silla acompañada de un pastor alemán echado a su lado, que movió la cola contento al verlos llegar. Yamato comenzó a charlar con la mujer y ella les permitió llevarse el bote. Sora se sorprendió con la facilidad con que la mujer había accedido, quizás por que la gente de provincia era mucho mas amable y confiada que la de ciudad…o tal vez por que Yamato inspiraba confianza.

Sora se sentó en el bote gozando de la brisa mientras Yamato remaba, al llegar al centro del lago, tiro del ancla y se dispusieron a disfrutar del lugar. Antes de salir, Sora había preparado una generosa cantidad de emparedados y un par de botellas de agua, sospechando que tendrían un día agotador y terminarían hambrientos.

Después de terminar, Yamato se deslizo del asiento y se tumbo sobre el piso del bote con el rostro dando al sol, mientras Sora recogía el desorden que habían dejado…

¿Sabes?- murmuro el rubio llamando la atención de su compañera – me preocupa un poco que quieras hacerte cargo sola de nuestro hijo…¿no tienes miedo?...jamás te has preguntado si en verdad podrás hacerlo?...-

…Bueno…si…un poco, pero creo que podré hacerlo bien, después de todo, como mi padre viajaba mucho, prácticamente mama me crió sola…y me parece que no Salí del todo mal…-

…¿en serio?...¿te parece? – pregunto Yamato con una sonrisa burlona…

Si tonto, Si me parece – Sora sonrió dándole un coscorrón mientras se tiraba a su lado…

¿ y como le vas a explicar el hecho de que sus padres no vivan juntos?...-

…mmm…ya me preocupare por eso en su momento…tal vez solo le diga que deseábamos cosas distintas o algo así…-

eso suena como una excusa…y no nos deja muy bien parados a ambos – Yamato contesto siendo directo en sus palabras - …tal vez…deberíamos vivir juntos por el bien de nuestro hijo…aunque no estemos casados ni nada, así le daríamos cierta seguridad familiar…-

No sabia si lo decía en serio, pero Sora sonrió enternecida por la sugerencia de su compañero. Yamato había sido criado por su padre tras su divorcio de su madre…había sido difícil y esa experiencia lo había dejado marcado profundamente…por esa razón comprendía la importancia de crecer dentro de un cordial ambiente familiar.

…lo pensare ¿de acuerdo?...- Yamato pudo advertir la ligera sonrisa y el rubor en el rostro de Sora, se inclino sobre ella metiendo su mano por debajo de su cintura terminando por compartir un largo beso, mientras la rodaba sobre el piso para que quedara encima de el; pero el movimiento hizo que el bote se agitara, haciendo que Sora gritara pensando que se voltearían y terminaran bajo el agua, afortunadamente recobraron el equilibrio u Yamato no pudo evitar reír al verla sujetada del borde del bote con el rostro pálido…

…no tengo ánimos de nadar ¿sabes? Aquí estoy muy calientita, contenta y con el estomago lleno – comento Sora lanzándole una mirada apenada…

…ven aquí…- el la jalo a si colocando el brazo bajo la cabeza de ella, Sora se acomodo a su lado recostándose sobre su pecho, para quedarse tumbados bajo el sol y tomar una pequeña siesta, mientras el bote se balanceaba ligeramente por el ritmo de las aguas.

Transcurrió el tiempo y el cielo fue nublándose provocando que ambos despertaran al sentir que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar…

…¿Qué hora es?...-

Las cinco…

Tal vez era tiempo de marcharse, pero la verdad es que se sentían tan cómodos abrazados, que no tenían muchas ganas de moverse. Yamato bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco…

¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí?...

por mi esta bien- Se besaron lentamente.

Pero por mucho que lo desearan o lo perezosos que se sintieran, quedarse en medio del lago, toda la noche si fuera posible, era algo que no podrían hacer, así que después de un rato, y tras reunir fuerzas, emprendieron el viaje de regreso al muelle, donde la mujer y su perro ya los esperaban.

La amable anciana, llamada Masami Tsubaki, al suponer lo cansados que debían estar y lo largo que probablemente podría ser su viaje de regreso, les propuso quedarse en la cabaña que solían usar sus nietos cuando venían a visitarla y que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la suya. A ambos les pareció excelente la idea, pues efectivamente, estaban demasiado agotados para soportar el viaje de regreso, y además así los caballos podrían descansar después de ese fatigoso día.

Y gustosos aceptaron. así que después de ofrecerse a cocinar para la anciana y tras tener una agradable charla con ella se retiraron a descansar.

* * *

¡ESTOY RENDIDO! – exclamo Yamato tirandose en la cama, mientras Sora encendía un Quinqué (Lámpara de alcohol) que le daba a la habitación un curioso color anaranjado iluminándola tenuemente, colocándola sobre una pequeña cómoda, PARA SENTARSE DESPUES JUNTO A SU COMPAÑERO…

Gracias POR este día Yamato…ha sido maravilloso …-

yo también me la he pasado genial – contesto sonriente - …aunque ahora me esta matando la espalda…- entonces Yamato sonrió de forma traviesa -…¿puedo pedirte un favor?...-

Claro, tus deseos son ordenes para mi…

¿me darías un masaje? –

….mmm… de acuerdo, de alguna forma tengo que agradecerte todo esto – sonrió coqueta tras meditarlo por algunos segundos…

Entonces el se levanto para quitarse los tenis y la playera que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su mas que bien torneado Tórax frente a Sora y sin ningún pudor. Al verlo así, con el torso desnudo, Sora no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pues a pesar de su delgada apariencia, tenia todas las abdominales y demás músculos perfectamente bien marcados debajo de su blanca piel, dejándola con el pulso acelerado y la garganta seca. Yamato sonrió amplia y maliciosamente al darse cuenta del efecto que había causado en ella…

…y…¿Dónde quieres que te de el masaje?...- Sora se odio por no poder ocultar su perturbación en el tono de voz que había usado…

En la espalda - Yamato contesto de lo mas natural mientras se Acostaba boca-bajo apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos…

…cierra los ojos…- Ordeno Sora a lo que el obedeció casi de forma inmediata, y tras unos segundos, sentirla sentada sobre el, con sus calidas manos que se movían suavemente por su espalda moldeando cada uno de sus músculos y haciendo que comenzara a relajarse.

Inevitablemente, Yamato comenzó a sentir como una calida sensación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con el contacto de las manos de Sora comenzando a extenderse magistralmente por su piel. De seguir así, estaba seguro que perdería el control de si mismo.

A Sora le fascinaba ver como sus manos recorrían aquella maravillosa piel que se sentía tan bien debajo de sus manos, sobre todo cuando descubrió como Yamato se estremecía si lo acariciaba a los costados, donde era especialmente sensible…

El placer que el sentía era demasiado como para seguir ahí sin hacer nada, no podía soportar mas esas calidas manos que subían y bajaban y que lo estaban volviendo loco. Yamato se dio la vuelta bajo ella interrumpiéndola en su labor, sus ojos dilatados y brillantes, hacían que se vieran mucho mas profundos de lo que ya eran, mostrándole abiertamente el efecto que había tenido esa sesión de masaje sobre el…ambos tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero por alguna razón, parecía ser que el aire de la habitación no era suficiente.

Lentamente subió los brazos colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y después deslizándolas suavemente por sus brazos que parecían temblar con ese rocé. Luego la tomo con uno de ellos por la cintura inclinándola poco a poco hacia el, haciendo que Sora se sintiera hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules y esos labios que se entreabrían lentamente para recibirla, hasta que una vez mas, sus labios quedaron entrelazados en un apasionado beso que les exigía fuera mas profundo e intenso a cada momento. Ella no pudo mas que presionarse contra el para dejar que aquel calor que sentía comenzara a expanderse al sentir como sus manos varoniles comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo de manera ansiosa en medio de un abrazo que le impedía huir si así lo hubiese deseado.

Yamato jamás estuvo tan conciente de las bendiciones que otorga el sentido del tacto como en ese momento, ahora que con sus propias manos exploraba esa maravillosa piel satinada…quizás ella lo ignorara pero su piel estaba provocando una sobrecarga sensorial en el.

Después de unos momentos separaron sus rostros lo suficiente para intercambiar algunas palabras silenciosas con la mirada, que parecía decir exactamente lo que ambos deseaban y no estaban dispuestos a esperar. así que a los besos siguieron sumándose las caricias, y se desecharon los pudores junto con la ropa.

Ambos cuerpos entrelazados, eran alumbrados por la tenue luz de las lámparas que iluminaba con un calido tono anaranjado sus pieles desnudas, brindándoles una extraña combinación entre inocencia y sensualidad.

Los labios de Yamato lentamente fueron descendiendo por el cuello, mientras Sora cerraba los ojos y enterraba una mano entre sus rubios cabellos, mientras la otra recorría febril su espalda que comenzaba a cubrirse de un leve roció producto del calor que comenzaba a generar la fricción entre ambos cuerpos al dejarse llevar por aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que estaban sintiendo.

El levanto la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron una vez mas y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a contemplar La desnudez total de Sora…tenia el pelo revuelto de una manera muy seductora…sus ojos, su desnuda piel, la redondez perfecta que formaban sus pechos, su breve cintura y las curvas de su cadera…lo tenían simplemente encantado, era preciosa y sensual por donde quiera que la viera, y la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba tendida ante el, lo volvía loco.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia, comenzando a recorrer esa piel aterciopelada e incitando sus puntos mas sensibles bajando hasta el vientre, ahí sus labios sustituyeron a las manos provocando que ligeros gemidos comenzaran a brotar de los labios de su amante. Poco a poco fue subiendo, asegurándose de que ningún centímetro quedara sin ser probada y memorizando su sabor y aroma en su memoria…

Sora movía incensablemente las manos por su cuerpo sin cansarse de sentir la suavidad y firmeza de su piel…de palpar la curva de su trasero, de comprobar la fortaleza de sus hombros. Y cuando Yamato se hecho sobre su espalda y la coloco sobre el, vio la expresión de sus maravillosos ojos azules, y supo lo mucho que el la deseaba…y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle perder la razón por que sus manos lo tocaban de forma seductora, al tiempo que sus labios seguían el sedero que antes había trazado en el pecho de aquel atractivo rubio que ahora parecía derretirse con cada una de sus caricias.

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma traviesa y hasta maliciosa al percatarse de que Yamato se había aferrado a la cabecera de la cama con la espalda arqueada, ante todo el placer y excitación que estaba experimentando al sentirse dominado de aquella forma.

Sin poder contenerse mas, Yamato capturo su boca y la beso apasionadamente, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Sora correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras permitía que las caderas de el, descansaran entre sus piernas.

Cielo…cielo…- murmuraba Yamato mientras la besaba con verdadera pasión, su hambre por Sora aceleraba cada vez mas a su cuerpo y sintió que el fuego del deseo lo consumía.

Estaban casi asustados ante aquella pasión…ante aquel deseo ardiente que surgía entre los dos. Pero era como una poderosa ola a la que no podían resistirse mas. Lo único que podían hacer era aferrarse el uno al otro y esperar llegaran juntos a buen puerto.

Aunque sabia perfectamente que ninguno de los dos era virgen, no por eso Yamato dejaba de preocuparse por lastimarla, pero en esos intensos ojos rubí, pudo ver como ella le pedía que siguiera, pues confiaba en el y sabia que no la lastimaría…

Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron uniéndose mientras Sora se aferraba a su espalda en medio de un calido beso, sintiendo desde lo mas intimo de su ser, crecer una enorme ola de placer, que generaba Yamato al introducirse y moverse en su interior con un ritmo lento y seductor con el que era imposible no estremecerse…al principio lento y sinuoso, rápida y frenéticamente al final hicieron el amor, repitiendo cada uno su nombre mil veces al sentirse al borde del extasis,para finalmente alcanzar el clímax mezclando su alma y esencia y fusionándose en un mismo cuerpo, hasta perder todo rastro de individualidad y en medio de ese clímax se besaron…agotados…pero con la felicidad completa plasmada en su rostro, antes de desplomarse completamente exhaustos, el abrazándola y ella recostada en su pecho, pensando que, antes de cerrar los ojos, que jamás se habían sentido tan completos y felices en los brazos de alguien mas…

­­­­

* * *

Yamato despertó mucho antes que Sora con una sensación de plenitud en su pecho. Ella estaba profundamente dormida a su lado con las sabanas enredadas provocativamente sobre su cuerpo y el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su suave respiración, y con su piel desnuda que parecía de terciopelo. No pudo mas que sonreír satisfecho al cerrar los ojos y recordar la noche que había vivido con esa diosa de fuego.

Levanto con cuidado una mano y acaricio su rostro fascinado por su suavidad y la calidez que transmitía su piel, era imposible no sentirse atraído por esa mujer, era hermosa en cualquier aspecto que un hombre pudiera desear.

Yamato inclino con cuidado su rostro para robar un beso de aquellos labios de los que se había vuelto ya adicto. Sora dejo escapar un suspiro entre sueños y el sonrió feliz. Se levanto tratando de no despertarla y tomo un pequeño objeto de la mochila que llevaban.

Salio de la cabaña para respirar el aromático frescor del campo, quedando sorprendido al ver lo brillantes que se veían las estrellas en el cielo…su cielo…aceptando que jamás se había sentido tan dichoso y pleno en su vida como lo había sido hace unas horas.

Sonriente marco un numero en el celular que había llevado, y mientras esperaba respuesta, miraba fascinado el cielo estrellado…

… Ahum …Bueno…¿Quién habla?...- después de algunos tonos y un gran bostezo escucho una voz adormilada que en cualquier momento caería en su mundo de sueños de nuevo.

Taichi…soy yo, Yamato…

¿Yamato!...¿estas loco o que¿tienes idea de la hora que es¡las tres de la mañana! Hombre hay personas que necesitamos diez horas de sueño ¿sabes?...

Lo siento Tai…pero hay algo importante que debo decirte…

… bostezo profundo y prolongado …¿Qué cosa?...¿que despertaste de una pesadilla y no puedes conciliar el sueño?...

…no…mas bien he despertado del mas maravilloso de los sueños y no puedo dormir…tai…estoy enamorado de Sora…

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee! – y tras escuchar el grito de sorpresa de su amigo, Yamato colgó sin decir mas, pues todo lo que quería era decirle a alguien lo que había descubierto…que estaba profunda y completamente enamorado de Sora Takenouchi…

* * *

Uuf, al fin pude terminar este capitulo. Bueno quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa por el retardo que sufrió este capitulo, pero hubieron razones muy fuertes por las que nisiquiera había tenido tiempo de iniciar el borrador hasta hace unos días, después para mi mala suerte vinieron los problemas técnicos con la computadora que tenemos en casa el Internet, en fin, parecía que todo estaba en contra de que pudiera hacer este capitulo, regraciadamente no puedo prometer que no segura pasando, pues el giro que esta dando mi vida me impide dedicarle todo el tiempo que me gustaría a todas las cosas que me gusta hacer como lo había hecho hasta ahora, lo que se puedo prometer es que este fic continuara hasta su conclusión, pues lo que menos quiero hacer es dejarlo en el aire. Así que esperando su comprensión y seguir contando con su inapreciable apoyo quiero darles las gracias ¡YA ESTAMOS CERCA DE LOS 100!REVIEWS, QUE EMOCION! Jamás espere que una historia mía llegara a tener esa cantidad no lectoras tan geniales como ustedes, muchas muchísimas gracias a: **_Hillary- anna-chan,Sakura-hop,Ruri sakuma,Sorita-Dg1,Poly-chan, kibun No Tenshi,SkAg,Izumi,kari,Lain4 y Dark Rinoa chan,_**

Y bueno, como han visto, no soy experta en lime ni mucho menos en lemon así que esto no ha salido exactamente como me hubiera gustado, pero aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	9. ¿Amor?

MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO

Por: **_§ Alexeigirl §_**

Capitulo 9: **_…¿_****_Amor?..._**

Señorita Takenouchi, acaba de llegar el muestrario de telas que solicito de la compañía Kaben-Akai(Pétalo-Rojo) y la contabilidad de la Boutique en Shibuya¿Gusta revisarla?...- pregunto Motoko Sasaki, una de las asistentes de Sora al entrar a la oficina. Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta el silencio total de su superior. La llamo de nuevo, pero Sora, que boseteaba algunos diseños con una gran sonrisa ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia.

El estado distraído de su superiora no logro extrañarla del todo, pues desde que había regresado de sus vacaciones tras la presentación en Francia, la habían sorprendido mas de una vez sonreír involuntariamente en medio de una junta, o lanzando un profundo suspiro, y hasta caminando una canción mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Boutique o al ajustar algún diseño en los talleres, pero siempre con un brillo que nunca le habían visto en sus ojos.

¿Señorita Takenouchi?...- esta vez paso la mano frente a sus ojos sacándola así de su trance

Motoko…¿pasa algo?...

el muestrario de Kaben-Akai y la contabilidad de Shibuya…- resumió sin poder evitar sonreír por su reacción taciturna

¡AH!...si claro…Gracias Motoko en un momento lo reviso…eh…recuerdame que hay que preparar todos los documentos para hacer el balance de ingresos y gastos…

…eh…Señorita…eso lo hicimos la semana pasada, nos quedamos hasta el amanecer haciendo los balances junto con los contadores ¿recuerda?...- después de hacer memoria, Sora no pudo evitar echarse a reír…¿Qué diablos le ocurría!...desde que había regresado de Izumo estaba arrebatada de felicidad y perdía fácilmente la noción del tiempo o de sus actos, y simplemente no podía comprender cual era la razón…

…Dios…no se ni donde tengo la cabeza…

Después de un rato, otra de sus asistentes se asomo tras tocar la puerta…

perdón por interrumpirlas, pero acaba de llegar un envió para usted señorita…

¿de que se trata?...

La chica, llamada Reiko Iwaki introdujo entonces un enorme y bellísimo arreglo de rosas blancas dejándolas sobre el escritorio ante el rostro encantado de su jefa.

y venían con esto…- dijo mostrándole un pequeño sobre, el cual tomo casi con codicia…iba a leerlo inmediatamente pero la mirada atenta de sus asistentes la detuvo, recriminándoles con la mirada la obvia curiosidad que tenían por conocer el contenido del sobre.

Motoko y Reiko se disculparon y se retiraron de la forma en que los ojos de la mujer a la a que admiraban tanto brillaban intensamente. Sora inhalo el delicioso perfume de las rosas, tomando una y sentándose en su cómoda silla ejecutiva para disponerse a leer el contenido del sobre…

**_" Las_****_ rosas siempre florecen bajo la calida luz del Sol, hermosas y fragantes como ninguna otra flor…pero jamás podrán superar la belleza del cielo que se encierra en tu mirada escarlata como el atardecer…"_**

Eran las palabras que venían impresas con una letra que conocía bien y que la hizo suspirar profundamente. Estas rosas, como las que recibía casi a diario desde su regreso de Izumo habían sido mandadas por Yamato Ishida, su amigo incondicional…y ahora su amante.

Inconscientemente recordó esos días maravillosos que había pasado a su lado…las largar charlas y caminatas en medio de hermosos paisajes…las veces que habían reído…esa inolvidable noche en sus brazos que aun podía sentir viva en su piel…y la ternura con la que labia tratado después de eso, haciéndola sentir como si fuera la mujer mas especial del mundo para el…

Y desde ese día, sin saber por que razón, causa, o motivo, se sorprendía a si misma contemplando el azul del cielo y lo esponjadas que se veían las nubes, con esa enorme sonrisa que ahora mismo tenia…no le importaba si parecía una tonta ante los demás por su estado distraído…al menos sabia que era una tonta irremediablemente feliz…

Yamato había salido de viaje para arreglar algunos negocios que como presidente de T.A.W Records debía atender personalmente…y tenia que admitirlo…lo extrañaba…

No lo había visto hace ya dos semanas y no había día en que no pensara en el, tal vez por eso, el hecho de que le mandara flores o le llamara por teléfono, la hacia tremendamente feliz, y eso la hacia conciente de que de algún modo algo había cambiado entre ellos, o al menos en ella y por eso su estado de felicidad extrema era mas que evidente, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, ahora los colores le parecían mas brillantes, la comida mas sabrosa y se reía de cualquier tontería…y de todo eso, Yamato era responsable…¿Por qué?...no lo sabia y no podía encontrar razón lógica para ello…quizás era producto de las hormonas o de algún problema químico…o quizás…tal vez…podría darse el caso que ya estuviera embarazada…

¡Oh,Dios mío!- exclamo llevándose la mano al rostro, cayendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que pensaba en lo del embarazo desde que habían regresado de Izumo…¿podría ser verdad?...

Pero es que no encontraba otra explicación a su comportamiento, así que debía estarlo.

había leído en un libro, que en ese estado podría perder parte de la concentración y el cambio de animo podría ser provocado por el desajuste hormonal que trae consigo el embarazo.

Estaba ten excitada con la idea que no podía permanecer quieta, así que tomo su bolso y salio a respirar aire puro dejando a Motoko y Reiko a cargo de todo por un par de horas…

* * *

Sora jamás había agradecido tanto por tener una amiga a la que le podía confiarle cualquier cosa…y sobre todo…un hombro donde llorar… 

Después de hacerse unos análisis para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, los resultados eran contundentes…todo había sido una falsa alarma y no estaba embarazada, y por esa razón, tras hacerse tantas ilusiones, ahora se sentía deshecha.

¡Vamos Sora¡ANIMO! Esto no es el fin del mundo – decía Mimi tratando de consolarla - simplemente te apresuraste un poco he hiciste conclusiones algo apresuradas pero no es para que lo tomes tan apecho…simplemente tienes que volver a intentarlo y ya, no siempre quedas embarazada a la primera ¿sabes?...-

…Lo se… pero es que estaba segura Mimi…¿Qué otra razón podría existir para mi comportamiento de estas semanas?...-

Mimi la observo sonriente por algunos segundos, y después de acercarle un pañuelo se levanto para arropar bien al pequeño Daichi, que no dejaba de moverse mientras dormía, sin duda tenia el sueño igual de inquieto y profunda que su padre…

…mmm… no lo se…pero supongo que debe ser una MUY buena razón…¡te estabas poniendo insoportablemente feliz! – contesto mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado notando que había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa y ya estaba mucho mas tranquila…

…bueno…es que…así se ponen las embarazadas ¿no?...muy emocionales…

Si…pero en tu caso, esa no era la razón…si no otra…llamada Yamato¿no lo crees amiga?...

…de…¿de que hablas?...

Oh, Vamos Sora¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero! No te hagas la tonta, se lo que es eso…no poder pensar en nada que no sea el, sentir sus brazos a tu alrededor…Claro, en mi caso eso me paso con Mi Tai…así que creeme, se lo que te esta pasando…Sora ¡ESTAS ENAMORADA!...

¿Queee!...no…te equivocas…no se trata de eso…- lo negó Sora sacudiendo la cabeza con énfasis sumamente sonrojada…

¿En serio?... así que le vas a negar a tu mejor amiga que en las ultimas semanas no has hecho otra cosa que no sea pensar en el…

…Bueno…es que…es lo normal ¿no?...digo, después de lo que pasamos juntos…y…

suspiro … de acuerdo…lo que tu digas…pero entonces ¿Qué vas hacer¿le haz dicho a Yamato algo sobre esto?...

¡NO!...si siquiera se me había ocurrido, no he tenido cabeza para nada…supongo…que tendremos que intentarlo, de nuevo…-

…Si…eso creo, pobrecitos, tienen que resignarse a volver a intentarlo, y seguramente tendrán que hacerlo muchas veces…¡Dios Mío! Cuanto sacrificio, espero que no piense que abusas de el…- agrego Mimi con una sonrisa traviesa y cínica haciendo sonreír a Sora…

* * *

Ey Yamato, que bueno que llegaste… chomp …eras el único que faltaba… chomp …¡pásale hombre!... chomp … todos estan en el jardín… chomp …- dijo Daisuke tras abrirle la puerta con un alambre repleto de suculenta carne, dejando a Yamato sorprendido al verlo comer de forma en la k pensaba, solo Tai era capaz de hacerlo. 

Eh…Gracias Daisuke…también me alegra verte…-

Justo cuando iba a regresar a Odiaba, Yamato recibió una llamada de Ken invitándolo a una parrillada que ha Miyako se le había ocurrido hacer de buenas a primeras. Así que después de una hora de vuelo y pasar a su departamento a darse una ducha y a ponerse algo mas casual, manejo hasta la residencia de los Ichijouyi, feliz ante la posibilidad de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, pero en especial a esa pelirroja que no había podido quitarla de su mente aun en medio de las juntas de trabajo, estaba seguro que en el momento en que la viera, tendría que luchar contra si mismo para no lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla a besos.

La casa era bastante amplia y tenían un enorme jardín trasero, pues Miyako decía que quería tener por lo menos cuatro hijos, y como ya iba por el segundo, un departamento seria insuficiente para una familia tan grande como la que deseaba tener. Y con el clima tan agradable que había, no se le ocurría mejor forma de pasar ese día que como había planeado su amiga de anteojos.

Iba a acercarse a saludar, pero entonces se sobresalto al sentir algo helado. Tai le había puesto una lata de cerveza fría en la parte posterior de l cuello…

¡YAGAMI!...tu pedazo de…- el hombre castaño se limito a sonreírle y con una cara llena de complicidad, lo atrajo hacia el jalándolo del cuello con el brazo como si fuera a contarle algo…

Si buscas a Sora…esta en la cocina preparando una ensalada…SO-LI-TA… ¿Por qué no vas y le ayudas?...¡Ey, Daisuke deja ahí¡Esa hamburguesa es mía! …- y así como tan inesperadamente había llegado, Tai se marcho dejando a su amigo con la ligera sospecha de que quizás había ya había tomado algunas cervezas…

suspiro> …en fin…creo que las cortesías pueden esperar…- Yamato entro al interior de la casa de los Ichijouyi haciéndole caso a la sugerencia de su amigo que ahora mismo peleaba con Daisuke por la posesión de una Hamburguesa…

Y tal como lo había dicho su amigo, encontró a Sora en la cocina sumamente concentrada en picar algunas frutas mientras tarareaba suavemente la canción que se podía escuchar desde el jardín. Iba a saludarla, pero no pudo evitar contemplarla por algunos segundos recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido de tela vaporosa con unas delgadas tiras que dejaban prácticamente al descubierto sus finos hombros, entallado perfectamente para resaltar su breve cintura…

Lentamente se acerco hacia ella mientras el ligero golpeteo del cuchillo y la tabla hacían pasar desapercibidos sus pasos, al estar justamente detrás de ella, sin que lo notara, paso lentamente sus manos dibujando si figura al mismo tiempo que sus sentidos se inundaban con el fresco aroma que emanaba de su piel…

Ella no tardo mucho en sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y rápidamente se giro para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban int4ensamente…

Hola Cielo… ¿me extrañaste?...- pregunto con una de sus seductoras sonrisas mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

Sora iba a reclamarle por la imprudencia de su acción, considerando que tenia un cuchillo en las manos, pero al verlo ahí parado frente a ella, c0n esa camisa azul entra abierta y unos jeans azules que le entallaban perfectamente y esa sonrisa cautivadora, cualquier palabra que pudiera decirle, fue borrada de su mente al instante, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo por detener la alocada carrera de su corazón, al ser conciente, en ese momento que estaban los dos solos y que en verdad estaba feliz de verlo de regreso después de mas de dos largas semanas; y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo ingenioso que decir, Yamato cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un beso largo y dulce…

…Vaya… ¿siempre saludas así a todas tus amigas?...- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa tras sobreponerse de aquel inesperado "saludo"…

…mmm… solo con las que son pelirrojas¡Tienes suerte de serlo! De otra forma no te consentiría tanto – regreso de inmediato a su labor, para que Yamato ni viera la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Como había extrañado esos momentos en los que ella bromeaba y el le seguía el juego hasta arrancarle una sonrisa.

Yamato, que no la había soltado de la cintura, coloco el mentón sobre sus hombros mientras ella terminaba de picar algunas manzanas…

…y… ¿como te has sentido?...esta todo… ¿bien?...- pregunto conciente de que Sora sabría hacia donde iban dirigidas sus preguntas, así que con un gran suspiro dejo a un lado el cuchillo…Yamato quería saber si ya estaba embarazada…

…al parecer las cosas no han salido según lo planeado…pero supongo que es lo normal… no siempre funciona la primera vez…

Si, es verdad…- asintió el…

Sora desebaba averiguar que sentía Yamato, tratando de calibrar el tono de su voz, pero el siempre mantenía la calma aun en las situaciones mas comprometedoras, y ni siquiera había escuchado el mas mínimo tambaleo en su voz, y ella moría por saber si estaba dispuesto a seguir, o le diría que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz…

…y entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? – finalmente pregunto tratando de ocultar su propio temor a que Sora decidiera terminar su pacto con el y buscara la "ayuda" de otro hombre, y esa sola idea lo volvía loco de celos, pues no iba a permitir que alguien mas le diere a la mujer que amaba el hijo que ella tanto anhelaba, y que el también deseaba concebir solo con ella.

…¿Qué quieres hacer tu?...- Sora regreso la pregunta, para dejar que el mismo decidiera si continuarían juntos a no, pues aunque así lo deseaba, no podía obligarlo a hacer algo que tal vez ya no quisiera hacer. Yamato medito bien sus palabras antes de decidir…

Supongo…que deberíamos volver a intentarlo…todas las veces que sean necesarias – esa fue finalmente su respuesta, la cual se la susurro en el oído.

Sora intuyo que Yamato sonreía, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, y se sintió feliz al confirmar que el quería tener ese hijo con ella…

…si…eso creo…-

El rubio la giro hacia el alejándola un poco de la mesa donde había estado trabajando…

¿te ha desilusionado que no ocurriera esta vez? – le pregunto sosteniéndole en mentón con la mano, con una amabilidad que la desarmo, Sora se refugio tiernamente en su pecho para sentir un poco mas su calidez…

…Si…me ha desilusionado, pero como dice Mimi, no es el fin del mundo, así que ya estoy bien…-

Yamato la abrazo imaginando la desazón por la que debió haber pasado en ese momento, le hubiera gustado esta r ahí para consolarla, pero talvez, si hubiera sido así, hubiese sido mas difícil para ella…

Bien, Que te parece si hoy nos olvidamos de eso, llevamos esta ensalada afuera, y comemos lo que encontremos junto con un par de cervezas ¿de acuerdo?...

¡De acuerdo!...

Perfecto, vamos entonces…y quizás…si no tenemos demasiados tragos encima…podríamos…bueno, tu sabes…-

Sora se limito a sonreírle entregándole el tazón de la ensalada que había preparado.

* * *

Un sol redondo y anaranjado descendía por el cielo azul, cuando Yamato observaba como Sora bailaba con Takeru mientras reía seguramente gracias a alguna anécdota que su hermano menor le estaría contando… 

¿y bien…ya le has dicho algo?...- le pregunto Taichi mientras le entregaba una lata de cerveza y se sentaba a su lado…

…no…y no se si deba hacerlo…todo esto a sido tan repentino, que a mismo me cuesta aceptarlo, imagina como lo tomara ella si de pronto le digo: "Hola Sora¿Qué crees? Acabo de descubrir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti"…-

Ooooh por favor, Vamos Ishida¿desde cuando eres un gallina, y por favor¿Qué es eso de "todo esto a sido tan repentino"?...¡acéptalo, tu siempre haz estado enamorado de ella! Y no te molestes en negarlo- Si, efectivamente, era algo que sabia ya no podía negar, pues ahora comprendía que aquella plenitud que sentía al estar a su lado desde su infancia, no era otra cosa que un amor que había estado c creciendo junto con ellos, y ahora debido a los últimos acontecimientos, simplemente había salido a flote…-

…compréndeme Tai, no es tan fácil…se supone que solo debía ayudarla a concebir un niño, y que eso no debería afectar nuestra amistad y que de ninguna manera debería enamorarme de ella ¿entiendes?...

¿y que esperabas? No puedes acostarte con tu mejor amiga y al día siguiente actuar como si nada ¡Claro que tus sentimientos tenían que verse afectados! Te enamoraste y ya, ese no debería ser ningún problema…-

…al contrario, ESE es el problema, que solo he sido YO, ella sigue viéndome como aun buen amigo…

¿y tu como lo sabes? Si ni siquiera se lo haz preguntado, y para ser sinceros, Sora es mi mejor amiga y la conozco perfectamente así que creo que ella también esta enamorada de ti…solo que no se ha dado cuenta, y menos lo hará si no se lo dices, con el silencio ninguno de los dos ganara nada y quedarte callado es lo peor que podrías hacer…-

Sin decir mas, Tai se marcho al ver que su esposa lo llamaba para bailar una pieza romántica que comenzaba a sonar, Yamato sabia que su amigo tenia razón, pero le angustiaba la idea de que Sora se alejara de el si no correspondiera sus sentimientos, y al menos de esta forma podía continuar a su lado, pues por ahora se sentía conforme siendo su..."amigo-amante"…Por ahora solo necesitaba de un poco de tiempo, así que por ahora simplemente iría con ella y le pediría a su hermano que le dejara bailar las siguientes piezas con ella.

Y al llegar la noche, ambos se encontraban en medio de una improvisada pista abrazados y siguiendo el lento ritmo de una balada, Sora con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo con el que Yamato la guiaba mientras sus brazos se rehusaban a dejarla ir, disfrutando plenamente de aquel momento en que podía tenerla solo para el y absortos en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Al terminar la reunión, Yamato acompaño a "su" pelirroja hasta su departamento. Se habían divertido mucho y agradecían las ocurrencias de Miyako, que durante su embarazo solía tener las ideas mas descabelladas para horror de su complaciente marido.

y ¿viste la cara de Ken cuando saco la caja llena de cohetes?...

no tan horrorizada como cuando quería bailar poleas…pobre ken, creo que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso…y es que solo a Miya se le ocurre hacer esas cosas cuando tiene cinco meses…- ambos rieron mientras llegaron a la puesta del departamento, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y habían tenido un día agitado pero divertido…

Después de unos momentos de conversación, Yamato se disponía a retirarse cuando la voz de Sora lo detuvo…

…Yamato…

Hm?...¿Que pasa Cielo?...

…lo que me preguntaste hoy…si te había extrañado estos días…la verdad, es que te extrañe como no tienes idea…-

No supo que fue, si aquellas palabras, el brillo de sus ojos o el hecho de que no quería apartarse de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba besando aquellos labios con una desesperación y ansiedad que parecía tener años de no haber probado ese preciado alimento, y lo mejor de todo es que ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad y devoción, de alguna forma, los labios de Yamato se habían convertido en su fuente vital para subsistir…

Besos que fueron convirtiéndose en caricias mientras Yamato la condujo lentamente hacia su habitación en medio de aquellos besos que llevaban implícita la promesa de una noche de pasión arrebatadora. Al fin y acabo, ninguno de los dos puso resistencia, dejando afuera de aquellas puertas cualquier tipo de conciencia que pudiera reprimir sus impulsos y brindándose mutuamente los besos y las caricias que sus cuerpos exigían a gritos…y así, al menos para ellos, la noche era aun demasiado joven y no desaprovecharían ningún momento de ella…

* * *

Bien aquí acaba otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que no se sientan desilusionados por el hecho de que Sora no haiga quedado embarazada, pero es que simplemente pensé que seria demasiado predecible que así fuera, y bueno, esto da mas oportunidad a que el romance entre ellos siga creciendo y sentí que si quedaba ya embarazada su relación terminaría en ese momento y aun quedan muchas cosas por las que tienen que pasar por que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas y les pondré algunos problemas…no se preocupen, tampoco seré demasiado cruel con ellos :) 

Ahora quisiera darles las gracias por esos maravillosos 108 reviews, en verdad me cuesta trabajo creer que he recibido tantos y le idea de recibir mas me pone muy muy feliz, sobre todo por que todos son comentarios llenos de mucho cariño y ánimos para una servidora, y sobre todo por que de esta forma he podido conocerlos un poquito mas a través de sus palabras, tanto de aquellas personas que han sido compañeras y amigas desde hace un buen tiempo, como de esas otras personas que he tenido el gusto de conocer gracias a esta historia que esta hecha para y por ustedes, Muchas Muchas gracias**_: Sorita-DG1. Lord-Pata, SkuAg,_****_Kibun No Tenshi, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Aska Ishida, Poly-Chan, Estrella 12, Sakura-Hop, Hillary. Akisu, Ruri Sakuma, Atori-chan, Dark Rinoa Chan_**…¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS : )

**_Atte. § Alexeigirl §_**


	10. Inseguridad

**_MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO_**

POR: **§ Alexeigirl §**

Capitulo 10: **_Inseguridad_**

Sora comenzó a moverse inquieta entre las sabanas al sentir los rayos del sol que comenzaban a colarse por la ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente recordando que no estaba en su departamento al observar sus hombros desnudos, suspiro sonriendo llena de satisfacción mientras se estiraba de forma casi felina entre las negras sabanas de seda.

Esperaba encontrar a su acompañante tumbado a su lado, con las sabanas cubriéndolo por la cintura y su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente al ritmo de su respiración, al tiempo que sus mejillas sonrojadas le dejaban en claro que disfrutaba de un tranquilo y profundo sueño…pero no…el no estaba ahí…obviamente había despertado antes que ella y hasta ya había tomado una ducha…

Iba a levantarse cuando logro distinguir entre el silencio, unos acordes acompañados de una suave voz fuera de la habitación, así que cubrió su desnudez con una sabana y dejo que sus oídos la guiaran por el enorme departamento hasta encontrar su objetivo…Sentado en el suelo junto a un enorme ventanal, Yamato tocaba su vieja guitarra mientras tarareaba, casi en un susurro, una de las canciones que había escrito en sus años de cantante.

Tenia los ojos cerrados y era tanta su concentración, que no se percato de la mirada fascinada de Sora al contemplarlo tan absorto en su música como tenia años que no lo veía. Fue hasta que finalizo la canción, que Yamato se dio cuenta de la presencia de su pelirroja frente a el…

Buenos días Cielo…te sienta de maravilla el negro…- la saludo con una de sus seductoras sonrisas mientras sus ojos recorrían aquella delicada figura perfectamente detallada por la sedosidad de la tela que se amoldaba a ella sensualmente…

Sora le sonrió sonrojada, pero satisfecha con esas palabras al sentir la fuerzas de aquellos seductores ojos concentrados en ella. al diablo se dijo Sora lanzándose hacia el para besarlo, rozando sus labios con increíble ternura. Ella sintió como Yamato se aferraba a su espalda y la apretaba contra el…¿Cómo era que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos? Sobre todo cuando su corazón latía con tal fuerza que juraba, ella podría escucharlo…

…Que interesante forma de dar los buenos días tienes…- dijo Yamato acariciándole el rostro tras terminar el beso – de seguir así, creo que me tomare el día libre…- concluyo con una gran sonrisa.

…¿acaso no piensas regresar a la oficina¡¡¡eres un irresponsable!...- bromeo Sora

¿Queeee! Pero si fuiste tu la que me saco de mi sagrado trabajo…- replico Yamato fingiendo estar indignado

Si, pero yo solo lo invite a comer Señor Presidente, usted fue el que insistió en venir a su departamento con el pretexto de buscar "no se que" papeles…

suspiro …de acuerdo…en esa parte tienes razón…pero no puedes culparme por querer pasar mas tiempo contigo…no se tu pero al menos por mi parte…en verdad me gusta estar a tu lado…

…a mi también… – contesto Sora mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que le fascinaban…

…Lo se… la pasamos muy bien juntos ¿no? - dijo el antes de deslizar sus labios por su cuello, haciendo que Sora dejara escapar una risa nerviosa, pues intuía que Yamato se refería a "sexo"…aunque era verdad que sus relaciones intimas eran estupendas…ella hablaba de la forma en que disfrutaban su mutua compañía mas allá de la cama.

Pervertido, no me refería a "eso" – dijo fingiendo estar molesta, aunque no protesto cuando aquellos besos comenzaban a extenderse…

_DIIIING DOOOONG _

El beso termino súbitamente y ambos se miraron sorprendidos a los ojos, con Yamato mentalmente dispuesto a asesinar a quien se atrevía a interrumpirlos si seguía insistiendo…

_DIIIIING DOOOOONG_

Será mejor que vayas…mientras me daré una ducha, aun debo ir a mi departamento antes de regresar a la oficina, Motoko y Reiko deben estar muy extrañadas por que ayer no regrese y no me comunique con ellas…- Sora se disponía a regresar a la habitación, pero Yamato la detuvo…

…acaban de instalar un jacuzzi con hidro-masaje ¿no quieres que lo probemos juntos? - Sora soltó una ligera carcajada y dándole un beso en la mejilla se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia el baño…

…Mejor abre la puerta…probare ese jacuzzi yo solita, además es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas, anda ve a abrir…- Yamato miro resignado como Sora se perdía entre los pasillos al perder la oportunidad de estar con ella…

¿En verdad no se daba cuenta de que la amaba?...para el eran demasiado obvios sus sentimientos por ella, pero al parecer Sora no se enteraba de ellos…o tal vez…solo fingía no darse cuenta de ellos…y si eso era cierto…¿Por que?...

_DIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG_

_.- ¡_Ya voy ¡¡Ya Voy! Caray, uno trata de pasar un buen rato con la mujer de su vida y a un Idiota no se le ocurre mejor momento para interrumpir...- Yamato fue a abrir la puerta algo molesto por la insistencia del visitante, deseando que por su bien se tratara de algo en verdad importante por atreverse a interrumpirlos de aquella forma…

Good Morning Onii-San…- Un sonriente chico rubio y ojos azules algunos años menor que el, fue lo que descubrió detrás de la puerta…

Ta…Takeru…¿Qué demonios haces aquí!...-

Vaya forma de saludar hermano…no seria mejor un: "Takeru, hermanito del alma, que sorpresa mas agradable¿pero que haces ahí parado, anda hombre pasa pasa¿Ya desayunaste?...¿NO?...¿como puede ser posible, no te preocupes ahora mismo te preparare algo ¡faltaba mas!..."…¿era tan difícil hacer eso Onii- San?...- comento el parlanchín chico mientras entraba como si nada al departamento de su hermano para horror de el…

suspiro de acuerdo…la próxima vez intentare hacer algo así…pero ahora…¡PODRIAS EXPLICARME QUE HACES AQUÍ!...-

¿Cómo que Que hago aquí?... ¿no recuerdas que ayer te pedí prestada esa cámara profesional que tienes y me dijiste que viniera por ella antes de que salieras a la compañía?...Yamato… ¿no me digas que ya la prestaste?...¡no puede ser! La necesito para tomar unas fotos e ilustrar mi libro… ¿ahora que voy hacer?...-

Tranquilo Takeru…la tengo en el estudio…lo que pasa es que no recordaba que vendrías y ya ¿es tan terrible eso?...

¿lo olvidaste?...es raro que tu olvides algo hermano...al menos… que tuvieras una buena razón para eso…- Takeru comenzó a ver maliciosamente a su hermano observando que a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana solo llevaba puesta la parte inferior de su pijama - ¡AH!...claro…pero si es mas que obvio…tienes "Compañía" ¿verdad?...- Takeru comenzó a ver a su hermano de forma tan traviesa, que inevitablemente Yamato comenzó a ponerse nervioso…

…de…¿De que hablas?...yo…no…aquí no hay nadie ¿entiendes?..¡No inventes cosas que no son!….-

Oh, vamos hermano, no tienes que avergonzarte conmigo ¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO! Y entiendo de estas cosas, préstame la cámara y los dejare tranquilos ¿de acuerdo?...-

No digas tonterías…¡no tengo visitas!...pero…esta bien…no te muevas de aquí mientras voy por ella al estudio…

Yamato no sabia si era prudente que su hermano menor se enterara de su "relación" con Sora, pues tal vez imaginaria cosas que por mas que el deseara…no eran. Así que con disimulada prisa, camino hacia el estudio por la cámara y de igual forma, regresar a donde había dejado a Takeru.

Aquí tienes, tratala con mucho cuidado o tendrás que reponerla con una mejor ¿de acuerdo?...

Vale, vale…me voy entonces para que atiendas a tus visitas mas tranquilo…- Takeru tomo el objeto y se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo exhalar de alivio a Yamato, por no haber descubierto la presencia de la pelirroja…

¡Ah! Por cierto Onii-San…dale mis saludos a Sora…me encantaría verla, pero entiendo que este momento no es el mas indicado ¿verdad?...-

…pe…pero…¿como supiste que?...- sin decir nada, el menor de los hermanos se limito a sonreírle señalándole los elegantes sillones de cuero que tenia en la sala antes de salir…

Desconcertado, Yamato camino hacia donde se le hacia indicado, encontrando ahí la forma en que Takeru había descubierto la presencia de Sora sin haberla visto...En la mesa de centro, estaba el bolso y el celular de ella, objetos que obviamente Takeru conocía…algo que no describía lo que había pasado ahí, tanto como parte de las prendas de Sora y de las suyas, regadas entre el piso y los muebles, de las que se habían deshecho en medio de la pasión que había hecho presa de ellos.

Así que ya no solo Tai y Mimi sabían de los amoríos que sostenían…inesperadamente Takeru acababa de descubrirlos, y aunque por el momento se había retirado sin decir nada, sabia que tarde o temprano su hermano le pediría una explicación y que no podría mentirle…

.- suspiro …será mejor que no le cuente nada de esto a Sora…solo se preocupara por algo que no tiene caso…- se lamento Yamato por tener que mantener esa relación en secreto, cuando ni siquiera comprendía por que tenia que serlo, pues si iban a tener un hijo juntos, lo normal y lógico seria que sus amigos supieran que el era el padre…¿no?...simplemente no lo entendía…¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas tan difíciles? y no solo una feliz pareja deseosa de tener un hijo sin estarse escondiendo de los demás...para Yamato…aunque amaba mucho a Sora…las cosas se empezaban a tornar complicadas…

Sora, cariño, lamento decirte esto…pero las flores secas no son nada atractivas…mucho menos en la oficina de la diseñadora mas importante de Japón…- comento la hermosa mujer de ojos miel al observar los arreglos de flores secas en su lugar de trabajo, mientras su amiga le tomaba algunas medidas…pero al parecer, Sora no la había escuchado aparentemente concentrada en lo que hacia…

…¿ me estas escuchando?...¡Sora! –

¿eh?...Ah, lo siento Mimi…estaba…bueno ¿decías?…

…las flores…¿no crees que ya estan algo marchitas?...

Lo se…hoy mismo pediré a intendencia que vengan por ellas…pero…- Sora las miraba como si le costara deshacerse de ellas...

suspiro Si tanto las aprecias, puedes guardar una en un libro si quieres conservarla como recuerdo…

¡Ya lo hice!…una por cada ramo…¡NO LO DIGAS!... lo se…estoy loca…- contesto Sora sonriendo al notar la mirada curiosa de Mimi sobre ella…- ¿estas segura que quieres que el vestido sea rojo?... el rosa siempre había sido tu color favorito…-

Y lo sigue siendo, pero ¡Vamos, en un mes Taichi y Yo cumpliremos tres años de casados y tengo que lucir espectacular para esa noche…solo imaginalo, encargaremos a Daichi con mis suegros y Tai tendrá lista una reservación en el restaurante mas caro y exclusivo de Japón y comeremos los manjares mas exquisitos de todo el mundo…después bailaremos lentamente por toda la pista,yo luciendo este precioso vestido y mi Tai con un elegante traje…¿has visto lo atractivo que luce Tai con esmoquin?...¡Dios!...y después…iremos a algún hotel de cinco estrellas y colgaremos el cartel de "No Molestar" en la puerta…¡SERA SENSACIONAL SORA! – pero al voltear, Mimi se dio cuenta que nuevamente su amiga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos…

¡Sora Takenouchi! vas ha hacerme caso ¿si o no?...- Sin poder evitarlo, Sora salto algo sorprendida por el repentino grito de Mimi, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber no haberle perdido la atención a su amiga mientras hablaba…

Ah…disculpa Mimi, es que estaba pensando en…

- suspiro …si, ya lo se, no tienes que decirlo…estabas pensando en Yamato ¿no?...- comento ya acostumbrada al estado distraído de la pelirroja…

…Pues…Si…es que…-

Ya Sora…por el amor de Dios, admite que estas enamorada de el por el bien de mi salud mental…¿Qué mas quieres?...es un chico atento, tierno, inteligente, divertido, encantador y tremendamente atractivo, que hace todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarte, estar a tu lado y complacerte…a ver dime… ¿Qué pero le pones?...- Sora no sabia si sorprenderse por las palabras de la chica castaña o reír por la extraña expresión de frustración y suplica que había puesto Mimi mientras hablaba…

…te falto decir que es sensible y todo un caballero…- bromeo

¡SORA!

Je…lo siento Mimi…tienes Razón…Yamato es un chico estupendo y seria una tonta, además de la mas grande las mentirosas si te dijera que no siento nada por el…pero…-

¡Espera!...antes de que empieces con los peros, déjamelo bien claro…estas enamorada de el…¿Si o No?...- ante tal exigencia, Sora se tomo algunos segundos para meditarlo, y tras contemplar aquellos arreglos florales que mandaría a la basura contesto…

…estoy…absoluta y totalmente enamorada de Yamato Ishida… ¿contenta?...- expreso con una gran sonrisa…pero no tan grande como la de su amiga que comenzó a gritar de emoción…

¡Lo sabia¡¡Lo sabia! Pero si era lo mas obvio del mundo, a mi no se me escapan esas cosas, si se te veía a Leguas¡Yo nunca me equivoco!…- decía mientras abrazaba a Sora con tanta fuerza que faltaba poco para que la asfixiara…

Mimi, espera…¿Quieres que te siga platicando?...

¡Claro! Tienes que contármelo ¡Todo! –

Pues entonces suéltame…- Mimi obedeció al instante permitiendo a Sora respirar.

Ambas amigas se sentaron en un Diván que Sora tenia en su oficina para estar mas cómodas durante la platica…

…Si…confieso que me he enamorado de Yamato…ya no puedo pensar en nada ni en nadie que no sea el…solo quiero estar a su lado…me encanta la forma en la que siempre me ha tratado y como me hace sentir…como si fuera la mujer mas especial del mundo para el…Mimi…simplemente ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin el…pero…

…pero ¿Qué?...

…Aunque me ha dicho que se siente atraído por mi y hasta me pidió que me vaya a vivir con el cuando nazca nuestro hijo…no creo que este enamorado de mi…siento que Yamato quiere estar conmigo solo para ayudarme…

¿Queee!...¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Sora?...yo no lo conozco tan bien como tu, pero no creo que Yamato sea capaz de estar a tu lado solo por el "Favor" que te esta haciendo…estoy segura que el te quiere, de otra forma no te pediría que vivas con el por un hijo que aun no existe. –

…Tal vez…pero me gustaría saber, si de no habérselo pedido…aun así se hubiera enamorado de mi…y que sus sentimientos no estan influenciados por todo esto del embarazo…-

Bueno…en eso te entiendo…es normal que quieras saber si en verdad te ama o solo se siente comprometido por esta situación…pero…pensando en la posibilidad de que ya estés embarazada…eso será inevitable…

Lo se…y aunque no lo creas…esto del embarazo. A pasado a segundo termino, si lo estoy, que bien, si no, también…ya no me importa tanto si estoy embarazada…

¡Claro!...ya te da igual por que así tienes un pretexto para volver a acostarte con el ¿no? – dijo Mimi lanzándole una mirada traviesa para acabar con la tensión de la charla…-

No necesariamente…- contesto Sora algo abochornada – bueno…si…¡Deja de verme así Mimi!...-

Ok Ok…por cierto…¿Ya te hiciste la prueba?...

Aun no – admitió Sora – tengo que esperar unos días mas antes de hacérmela…para estar bien segura esta vez –

¿Y cuando te toca?...-

¿ El que?...-

Tu regla…¿ cuando se supone que debas tener tu menstruación?...

…de hecho…tengo dos semanas de retraso…-

¿Qué?...Pero…Sora…-

Si, ya lo se…pero ya te lo dije… prefiero estar bien segura, primero me haré una prueba casera, y después iré con mi ginecólogo. –

Waaaiiiii…Sora esto es tan excitante, prométeme que me hablaras en cuanto tengas los resultados ¿De acuerdo?...-

¡ Te lo prometo! –

Lamento interrumpir…pero, Señorita Takenouchi…tiene visitas…- informo una de las asistentes, Reiko tras anunciar su entrada a la oficina y dejando extrañada a Sora pues ese día no tenían programada alguna junta o algo por el estilo…

Uuuuy…por lo que veo tu "Amante" en verdad no puede vivir sin ti…será mejor que me vaya para dejar a los tortolitos…- comento la esposa de Tai lanzándole una mirada traviesa a su pelirroja amiga, disfrutando al ver como se había ruborizado ante la palabra "Amante"…

¡Mimi!...eh…Hazlo pasar por favor Reiko…- a pesar de lo avergonzada que se había sentido con el comentario de Mimi, Sora en verdad deseaba que fuera Yamato aquella visita inesperada…

Ese día tendrían una tarde lluviosa…o al menos eso mostraba el cielo grisáceo con nubes amontonadas que no dejaban pasar al Sol en esa tarde de verano, a muchas personas ese clima podría parecerle deprimente… pero a Yamato le agradaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba en días así.

Tal vez por eso había optado por caminar hasta su casa en vez de usar su lujoso convertible para disfrutar aun mas de la quietud que había en las calles; el viento frió lo hacia sentirse mas ligero y le ayudaba a despejar su mente y olvidar por un momento… los sentimientos que causaban aflicción a su corazón…tal y como lo hacia de niño y la separación de sus padres lo había atormentado, soportándolo todo a pesar de su corta edad y llevando su dolor en silencio mientras creaba a su alrededor una infranqueable coraza que lo hacia ver fuerte y frió por fuera, pero que solo ocultaba la fragilidad y sensibilidad de su ser…con el tiempo, esa herida había sanado dejando una cicatriz imborrable en su alma…

Pero ahora, otro sentimiento era el que lo atormentaba… uno que jamás pensó iba a sentir con tanto brío…El Amor…un sentimiento que lo hacia sentir feliz y completo…pero que también lo hacia experimentar una terrible angustia al no saber si su amor era correspondido con la misma intensidad que el lo vivía…

Y todas esas inseguridades…era lo que el frescor del viento se encargaba de llevarse muy lejos de el… por eso se sentía tranquilo cuando dejaba que sus pensamientos simplemente desaparecieran y permitía que fueran sus sentimientos los que guiaran sus pasos…y esos pasos siempre lo llevaban hacia ella…

… suspiro …Vaya…- exclamo sonriente al notar que en medio de su estado taciturno había llegado hasta la Boutique de Sora. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, entro al lugar para hacerle una pequeña visita a su pelirroja.

¡Ah! Buenas tardes Señor Ishida¡Que sorpresa! Hace mucho que no venia a visitarnos ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?…- corrió a atenderlo una de las asistentes en cuanto lo vio entrar.

Hola Motoko, pues ya vez…de pronto me entraron ganas de ver chicas guapas como tu…- comento saludando a la asistente de Sora con cierto aire de coquetería provocando que la chica se sonrojara…

Eh…Bueno…Gracias…Eh…supongo que viene a ver a la señorita Sora ¿verdad?…permítame por favor, enseguida le aviso que esta aquí…- La joven se retiro bastante perturbada por el atractivo de Yamato, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía, era inevitable sentirse así ante un hombre tan apuesto como el.

Yamato sonrió al ver el efecto que había causado en la chica, no es que fuese un hombre seductor que va por la vida conquistando a cuanta mujer se atravesara en su camino, pero le hacia gracia la reacción que tenían algunas apenas lo veían.

Mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar contemplar el lugar… era bastante amplio y la decoración era sencilla pero elegante y natural…tal como Sora… aun recordaba cuando Taichi, Mimi y el la habían acompañado hace algunos años en su búsqueda de el lugar idóneo para su Boutique, cuando comenzaba a hacerse de un nombre dentro de la industria de la moda. Aun recordaba lo emocionada que estaba Sora cuando encontraron aquel local…tan solo verlo, supo que se trataba del lugar prefecto, e inmediatamente empezó a imaginar cual seria la decoración mas apropiada y donde iría situado cada objeto…y al terminar, estaba muy orgullosa de su negocio, lo había escogido todo personalmente, desde la iluminación hasta los estantes…y el…simplemente no podía estar mas orgulloso de aquella maravillosa mujer…

Eh…disculpe Señor Ishida…- la voz de Motoko lo saco de sus recuerdos, La chica venia en compañía de las otras dos asistentes de su amiga, Reiko y Nagi, a quienes también conocía desde la inauguración de la Boutique…- La señorita Sora salio hace un par de horas…-

…Ya veo… ¿saben si tardara mucho o donde puedo localizarla?...- Pregunto Yamato a las chicas…

… lo mas posible es que no regrese…por que nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de todo…seguramente esta en su casa, pero podría llamarla a su celular primero si desea localizarla – comento Nagi…

Pues si…creo que será lo mas conveniente…Bueno, gusto en verlas chicas…- Yamato se despidió de las asistentes prometiéndoles que la próxima vez las llevaría a tomar un café…claro, junto con Sora…

Mientras caminaba rumbo al departamento de la pelirroja, intento comunicarse con ella por medio del celular…pero…extrañamente, lo tenia apagado, algo inusual en Sora, que siempre trataba de estar disponible por si se suscitaba alguna emergencia…

_Tal vez se le acabo la batería_ pensó tratando de encontrar alguna razón lógica para ello.

_suspiro_ … Vamos Yamato…te estas convirtiendo en un paranoico…¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga apagado el celular?...¡NADA!...tampoco tienes por que saber donde esta las 24hrs del día…- se burlo de si mismo al notar la excesiva preocupación que se estaba acumulando en el.

Pronto llego al edificio departamental donde vivía su amiga, y no pudo evitar exhalar aliviado al ver su auto estacionado, señal inequívoca de que sora estaba en casa, y sobre todo…a salvo…

A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, estaba realmente ansioso por ver a "su" pelirroja y abrazarla con toda la fuerza que podría usar sin lastimarla, después de eso seguramente la llevaría a cenar a fuera, ver una película o simplemente tomar una taza de chocolate caliente mientras sostenían una agradable charla…eso era lo de menos, lo que le importaba era estar a su lado y nada mas…

_DIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOONG_

_Lo estas haciendo de nuevo Yamato, tienes que aprender a controlarte ¿sabes?...-_ murmura para si al percatarse que había tocado el timbre casi con desesperación. Pocos segundos después, Sora abrió la puerta, y apenas lo vio, le dio una gran sonrisa sin poder disimular lo contenta que estaba al verlo.

¡YAMATO! Que sorpresa, no te esperaba…-

Hola preciosa, moría por verte…y aunque lo niegues, se que tu también morías por verme ¿verdad? – dijo el con a voz sensual mientras la tomaba por la cintura…

Mmm si tu lo dices…- bromeo ella dejándose envolver por aquellos brazos

¡Estoy completamente seguro!...es mas…apuesto que ahora mismo estas deseando que te invite a cenar o veamos una película junto con un chocolate caliente por que esta haciendo mucho frió ¿cierto, y como no quisiera desilusionarte, anda, ve por un abrigo, te invito a cenar…- Yamato estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besarla y lentamente agachaba la cabeza con esa intención…

…Yamato…espera…me encantaría pero…- en ese tiempo que habían estado juntos, Sora había descubierto que cuando Yamato le ofrecía sus labios le era muy difícil resistirse y mucho menos rechazarlos, pero justo cuando iba a ceder…

Sora Linda… ¿prefieres que te prepare Café solo o con Leche?...-

Repentinamente una voz irrumpió en escena, haciendo que la pareja se separara de inmediato sorprendiéndolos…pero sobretodo a Yamato.

De la cocina, había salido un hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules…sumamente atractivo ante los ojos femeninos, pues si bien era cierto que el atractivo de Yamato provenía de lo varonil de sus facciones, la de este hombre venia de la perfección de sus rasgos…eso era algo que ni el podía negarlo…estaba simplemente impactado, pues era un hombre que pensó nunca mas iba a volver a ver…mucho menos al lado de Sora…

…I…¿Igarashi?...- apenas pudo articular por la sorpresa de ver a Tetsuya Igarashi…el hombre que hace mas de un año estuvo a punto de convertirse en el esposo de Sora.

Y al fin, después de dos semanas de retraso, pude terminar este capitulo:)…aunque esta vez no fue por falta de tiempo, ese me sobro en esta ocasión, mas bien ahora fue por falta de ideas, estaba totalmente bloqueada y no se ocurría nada para continuar esta capitulo o me atoraba en una parte, y hasta llegaba a escribir dos hojas y al leerlas simplemente no me convencían y las rompía, en fin, tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo y creo que eso se refleja ; . ;…Gomen. Así, que ya saben, cualquier idea y/o sugerencia, como siempre serán bien recibidas. También quiero pedir una disculpa por un error que cometí, no es nada que afecte a la historia, pero es un error al fin y acabo, anteriormente había puesto que las asistentes de Sora se llamaban Motoko Hazuki y Nagi Natume, y en capitulo anterior puse que eran Motoko Sasaki y Reiko Iwaki…Buaaaa… una enorme disculpa por esto, simplemente no me acordaba bien de los nombre y no encontraba el papel donde los tenia apuntados, hasta ayer(Jueves), así que para este cap. Decidí que Sora tuviera tres asistentes en vez de dos, también hay otro error del que no me había percatado hasta que una buenísima amiga(SkuAg) me lo comento y es el de poner unas palabras cuando en realidad van otras, por ejemplo en el cap. Anterior escribí_y hasta caminando una canción mientras caminaba_, cuando debería decir: _y hasta tarareando una canción mientras caminaba_…además de los errores de gramática que repetía constantemente(Muchísimas Gracias Sakura Hop, como ya te había mencionado soy muy quisquillosa con esas cosas y no podía creer que estuviera cometiendo semejantes "Rebuznancias") ¡Horror! Y según yo, siempre trato de revisar mis escritos antes subirlos, y lo peor es que checando los demás capítulos, ese error lo cometí varias veces…en verdad lo siento, tratare de poner mas atención a esos detalles…

En fin, creo que todo esto solo demuestra que aun me falta mucho para ser una escritora medianamente decente, así que después de esto no me queda mas que en verdad agradecerles todas las tarugadas que su servidora comete¡PACIENCIA POR FAVOR! ; . ; Pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia: **_Sakura_****_-Hop, SkuAg, Freya, Angeles15, Hillary, Sorita-DG1, Atori-Chan, SoraSky4, NaryuDuchelle, Aska Ishida, Lain4, Poly-Chan, KaOrA-FGV-16 y Setza-Chan._**

**_ Atte._**

**_ § Alexeigirl §_**


	11. Preludio de un Adios

_**MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO**_

Por: _§ Alexeigirl §_

_CAPITULO 11:_ **_…Preludio de un Adiós …_**

_Hace tres años, Sora había sido invitada a participar en un evento junto a diseñadores de todo el mundo. La sede había sido en la ciudad de New York, y su colección era una mezcla entre el estilo de moda occidental y el oriental tradicional, y estando en un país con tanta diversidad cultural, aquella propuesta causo furor._

_Debido al éxito obtenido, las invitaciones a diferentes eventos sociales como invitada especial no tardaron en llegar, y Sora, siendo una mujer de negocios que sabia que el socializar en el medio, era la mejor estrategia para hacer contactos y hacer crecer su firma… pero también una persona sumamente amable a la que le gusta convivir y conocer gente nueva, asistió a cada uno de ellos. _

_En uno de esos eventos, gracias a Michael, ex-novio de Mimi, que la había estado ayudando durante su estancia en la ciudad, conoció a Tetsuya Igarashi, un joven escritor de ascendencia Norteamericana- Japonesa que se encontraba trabajando en su nueva obra. Y según comentarios de Michael, que era un buen amigo suyo, tenia un gran futuro como novelista en el mundo de la literatura. _

_Quizás era en gran parte porque había sido criado en Norteamérica y eso lo hacia mucho mas desenvuelto comparándolo con el formalismo que caracterizaba la educación de su país, y a pesar de su sofisticado porte, Tetsuya era un hombre sencillo y sincero que poco se detenía a pensar en sus palabras o acciones, y actuaba de acuerdo a sus sentimientos los cuales no tenia ningún miedo a mostrar…Sora no tardo mucho en percatarse que no solo era un hombre agradable y divertido, si no también un excelente ser humano persona con la que podía sostener una amena charla y abordar en ella cualquier tema que seria sin duda, inteligentemente debatido hasta dejar a ambas partes satisfechas…y para Sora aquella personalidad era totalmente novedosa y ansiaba conocer mas acerca de aquel hombre._

_El mismo efecto causo Sora en... Igarashi había quedado encantado con la sincera y amable personalidad de Sora, que hacia un perfecto equilibrio con su forma de ser desenvuelta y segura de si misma. Pocas mujeres en ese medio, donde las apariencias eran de gran importancia, tenían aquel Ángel que destilaba Sora con su sola presencia sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Y a penas conocerla, no pudo y no quiso, disimular el gran interés y la atracción que sentía por ella, así que durante la estancia de Sora en New York, dedico todo su tiempo a cortejarla hasta que sus esfuerzos dieron fruto…y al regresar a Japón, Sora presento con sus amigos a su novio… Tetsuya Igarashi…con quien después de un año de relación, quedo comprometida en matrimonio tras cinco meses de vivir juntos…_

* * *

. - …I…¿Igarashi ?...- 

Yamato simplemente no podía creerlo y pedía que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala jugada…pero por mas que quisiera, no podía negar la realidad…¿por que de todos los hombres que habían pasado por la vida de Sora!…¿Tenia que ser precisamente Tetsuya Igarashi el que debía de regresar!...sobre todo cuando este hombre en particular había estado a punto de desposar a "su" pelirroja…por que para el, eso era ahora, "SU" Sora…

Al percatarse de su presencia del viejo amigo de Sora, el hombre de ojos azul-celeste se acerco a el sonriéndole con la naturalidad y confianza que lo caracterizaba cuando se encontraba con alguna persona que le agradara, y cuando Sora se los había presentado hace ya algunos años, Yamato le había simpatizado a pesar de ser todo lo contrario de el…

.-¡ISHIDA!...¡Vaya, que sorpresa! No esperaba verte tan pronto…- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal, sin tomar en cuenta el desconcierto del rubio que no salía de su asombro, y que hacia un gran esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo y cortes, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, cuando en realidad quería dejarle bien claro que no permitirá que se acercara a su pelirroja…pero sabia que eso era imposible, si algo tenia Igarashi que lo incomodaba un poco…era su excesiva amabilidad, y golpearlo a el seria como golpear a un hombre con anteojos…simplemente, no se hacia…

En medio del abrazo y a pesar de su desconcierto, Yamato observo inquisitivo a Sora, que no hizo demasiado esfuerzo para saber que aquella penetrante mirada que su amante le dirigía quería decir: _"¿Qué diablos hace este aquí!_ " y _"¿Podrías quitármelo de encima?"…_Aunque sabia que no era del todo adecuado, debido al encuentro entre su ex y su actual "pareja", Sora no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, al ver, por un lado, la normal efusividad de su ex-prometido, y por el otro, el rostro perplejo de Yamato que nunca se había acostumbrado a la extrovertida personalidad de Tetsuya…quizás por que simplemente eran muy diferentes…o quizás por que Yamato jamás lo había aceptado del todo, al contrario de Tetsuya…

.-Vamos Tetsuya…¿No crees que ya fueron suficientes muestras de camaradería?...- comento la pelirroja mientras lo apartaba de su amigo que suspiro aliviado al verse libre de el…

.-Tienes razón Cariño…discúlpame Ishida, creo que me tome demasiadas confianzas contigo ¿Verdad, pero es que me sorprendió mucho verte después de tanto tiempo…la ultima vez…me parece que fue cuando Sora y yo te pedimos que fueras uno de los testigos de nuestra boda civil ¿no?…- comento Tetsuya sinceramente sin medir sus palabras…

.-…así es…pero tu no haz sido el mas sorprendido…al menos no lo estas tanto como yo…te lo aseguro…- dijo Yamato tratando de parecer tranquilo y amable ante el, pero el hecho de que llamara "Cariño" a Sora no le había agradado del todo, -…y…¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?...para ser sincero…no imagine que algún día volvería a verte…después de…bueno, tu sabes…- pregunto directamente, sabiendo que aquello no seria tomado de mala forma por el hombre de cabello negro…

.-…Que bueno que lo preguntas, permíteme…- Igarashi camino hacia la mesita de la sala donde tomo un libro y regreso para dárselo a Yamato.

"_Cielo Escarlata…En Busca de un Amor en contra del destino"…_Venia escrito en la portada con letras doradas junto con su nombre debajo del titulo del libro que tenia como ilustración un perfil que le parecía curiosamente familiar, mirando hacia un hermoso cielo azul…Yamato alzo la mirada hacia Tetsuya, que sonriente contesto…

.-Te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?... esa es Sora… - entonces Yamato desvió la vista hacia la pelirroja, que algo sonrojada por la pena, se limito a aceptar con la cabeza. No era de sorprenderse después de todo , pues en el tiempo en que habían estado juntos, supo que Sora lo estaba ayudando con algunas ideas para la obra que ahora tenia en sus manos e Igarashi les mostraba al fin terminada orgullosamente…

Tetsuya le indico que siguiera viendo el libro, y tras pasar una pagina en blanco y otra con el titulo del libro, venia una pequeña dedicatoria que decía: " Para Sora Takenouchi…el Amor encarnado en Mujer…"…palabras con las que secretamente Yamato estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse molesto al ver que otro hombre se las dedicara…¿Qué se proponía Igarashi rememorando su viejo romance?...¿Quizás había regresado para revivir viejos amores, no podía soportar esa idea…pero aunque ahora no quisiera aceptarlo, el había sido parte importante en la vida de Sora, pues no por nada en su momento había aceptado ser su compañera de toda la vida…

.-…Vaya…pues …Felicidades…supongo que eso te trajo nuevamente a Japón ¿No?...la presentación de tu libro…espero que te vaya de maravilla…- pregunto el rubio esperanzado por saber si Igarashi tenia alguna intención de regresar con Sora…

.-…entre otras cosas…pero las mas importante es… – dijo Tetsuya sin concluir mirando fijamente a Sora que no pudo evitar sonrojarse como lo hacia cada vez que se veía en sus suaves ojos azules…-…de hecho la presentación va ha ser en Francia, mi editor dice que seria una buena idea citar a los medios ahí, y me ha tenido los ultimas semanas promocionándolo…fue una suerte que nos encontramos allá ¿verdad?- dijo Tetsuya abrazando a Sora por los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente ante el desconcierto del rubio – y como le prometí que vendría a obsequiarle el primer ejemplar en cuanto se imprimiera…-

Sora no sabia que decir ante las palabras y acciones de su Ex – prometido ante la presencia de Yamato… era cierto que durante su estancia en Francia casualmente se había encontrado con Tetsuya mientras tomaba un descanso dando un paseo por los Campos Eliseos, pero ambos estaban tan ocupados que no pudieron tener mas que una pequeña charla, y al menos para ella ese no era un detalle relevante, por eso jamás había hecho mención de el…pero al sentir la mirada cuestionante de Yamato sobre ella, casi reprochándole que hubiera omitido su encuentro con Tetsuya…supo que para el si era un importante detalle a mencionar…

.-… fue…mera casualidad…- trato de excusarse pero el la miraba de una forma tan dura y fría, como si pensara que le estaba engañando y ella sabia que si algo había que no soportara el rubio, eran las mentiras…

.-…ah…ya…- fue la Máxima y fría contestación por parte de el…Yamato estaba celoso, no iba a negarlo pero tampoco iba a mostrarlo mucho menos ante Tetsuya – Bueno, tengo que irme, seguramente tienen muchas cosas que "rememorar" ¿verdad?...- dijo sin poder evitar recalcar sus ultimas palabras frunciendo en ceño hacia la pelirroja…

.- ¡Vaya que si, por eso quisiera invitar a Sora a cenar esta noche, he escuchado que "Konoha" tiene una de las mejores mesas en la zona…¿Te gustaría ir preciosa?...- …inocentemente Tetsuya había elegido precisamente aquel lugar que ella suponía, tenia para ambos un significado especial, pues ahí había iniciado su "Romance", y al menos Sora sentía que no podía ir de nuevo a ese lugar si no era con Yamato… pero tampoco podía rechazar la invitación de Tetsuya así nada mas…

.- eh…a decir verdad…preferiría ir a otro lugar…Konoha es un lugar muy exclusivo, al que solo se amerita ir en ocasiones "Muy" especiales…- al decir esto y con toda la intención, sus ojos se posaron en Yamato, esperando que el entendiera a lo que se refería…-…y es indispensable ir de etiqueta y…-

.- No digas mas, si hay algo que no soporto es vestir tan formalmente…entonces buscaremos un lugar menos formal y mas intimo… ¿Te parece?...como en los viejos tiempos…- eso era algo que Yamato no podía soportar, tenia que salir de ahí o terminaría por lanzársele a golpes sobre Igarashi… que seguramente no tenia ni la menor idea de que sus palabras lo hacían morir de celos…

.- bien les deseo que tengan una noche "Muy" agradable…así que, Igarashi, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con tu libro, aunque se, no la vas a necesitar…- dijo tratando que el chico no notara su molestia y el sarcasmo que había puesto al principio, tras darle un apretón de manos, volteo a ver a Sora que parecía querer decirle algo, pero antes de poder hacer nada, el se limito a sonreírle dándole un beso en la mejilla como lo hacia cada vez que se despedía de ella…

.-…nos vemos…Sora…- dijo despidiéndose de ella mientras la frialdad de sus palabras y de sus ojos azules la habían hecho estremecer…

Sin decir nada mas, Yamato salio del departamento con una mezcla de sentimientos que no le permitían formar un solo pensamiento coherente en su mente. Y es que el solo pensar en la mas mínima posibilidad de que Sora e Igarashi pudieran estar reiniciando su romance en estos precisos momentos lo hacían sentir celos como nunca antes los había sentido, por que eso significaba que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos…Sora no correspondía sus sentimientos y jamás lo haría…así de simple…

De ser así, entonces el no se quedaría a observar como la mujer que amaba regresaba a los brazos de otro hombre…y mucho menos si tendría que retomar su papel de "amigo incondicional" …sobre todo cuando ya había sido suya…y si eso iba a pasar, preferiría alejarse de la vida de Sora a partir de ese mismo momento y para siempre…

Sora contemplo absorta la puerta aun después de que la amplia espalda de Yamato desaparecía tras de ella…no hizo falta que en algún momento el se mostrara molesto, solo le basto ver sus intensos ojos azules para darse cuenta de que estaba dolido, y lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que lo peor que alguien podía hacer es lastimarlo…sobre todo si el había ofrecido ciegamente su amistad…

. - …Yamato…- inmersa en sus pensamientos…murmuro el nombre del hombre que se había marchado silenciosamente herido…

.- …Cariño…¿Pasa algo?...- Tetsuya apenas la toco por el hombro, pero logro sobresaltarla sacándola de sus pensamientos…

Entonces Sora lo observo detenidamente con sus grandes ojos escarlata…

Ante ella estaba Tetsuya Igarashi, un hombre alegre que jamás ocultaba sus sentimientos y expresaba abiertamente cada uno de sus pensamientos aunque esto le trajera problemas, tierno y seguro de si mismo que jamás había escatimado esfuerzos en mostrarle cuanto la amaba…

Y detrás de la puerta, se había marchado Yamato Ishida, un hombre que en innumerables ocasiones había sido acusado de ser frió y calculador que no mostraba sus sentimientos por aquellos que no lo conocían, y que ignoraban que esa era su mascara para ocultar si lado mas sensible y que en realidad ansiaba proteger a aquellos que daba y recibía afecto, y evitar así que alguien lo lastimara de nuevo…

. - …Yamato…- sin decir mas y ante la sorpresa de Tetsuya, Sora salio corriendo tras el…no podida dejarlo herido sintiéndose traicionado por una de las pocas personas a las que le había otorgado su confianza, y mas valioso aun…su amistad…

Tenia que hablar con el…explicarle…decirle que sea lo que fuere que estuviera pensando acerca de Tetsuya y ella no era cierto…y corrió tan rápido como no lo había hecho en muchos años, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, la desesperación la hacia sentir mas lejos de su hombre…pues ella sabia que Tetsuya era el pasado…pero el…Yamato era su presente y quizás también su futuro…ese futuro al que no le pudo dar alcance dentro del edificio obligándola a correr tras el en la calle, sin importarle sentir como su cuerpo se iba mojando a cada paso bajo la lluvia que había comenzado a caer sin que se dieran cuenta…

.- Yamato ¡Espera! – grito con todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero aunque estaba segura de que la había escuchado, el no se detuvo…

El rubio seguía su camino con una sola cosa en mente…alejarse y sanar su herida buscando un poco de refugio en la soledad…

.- ¡ Yamato, espera por favor!...- de pronto, sintió como una calida mano envolvió la suya y evitando que siguiera su camino, provocando que su corazón se agitara al reconocerla por el solo tacto…

Al voltear, se encontró con una Sora que respiraba agitadamente y se veía pálida y desalineada con su precioso cabello rojo como el fuego mojado, pegándose a su rostro y cubriendo sutilmente parte de su cara; totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza…y pesar de eso, para el seguía viéndose tan hermosa como siempre…hasta entonces, al verla así, pudo percatarse de la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, la cual no había sentido hasta entonces y que lo había dejado en las mismas condiciones que ella…

.- Yamato…no es lo que piensas…entre Tetsuya y Yo ya no…- la pelirroja intento explicarle, pero el impidió que siguiera hablando colocando un dedo sobre sus suaves labios…

.- Shhh…no digas nada por favor…- musito el extrañamente tranquilo en contrasté con la angustia que sentía ella – Sora…no tienes por que darme explicaciones de nada…al fin de cuentas, eres libre de salir con quien quieras…o de regresar con Tetsuya si así te place…después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?...- dijo el con un calma y serenidad que desconcertó a Sora…-

.- … pe…pero…necesito que sepas que…- nuevamente intento explicarle, pero la mirada indiferente de Yamato a su desesperación la hacían dudar de sus palabras…¿acaso en realidad no le importaba ?...

.- Sora…en verdad…no es necesario, después de todo…lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido solo por un acuerdo ¿no?...jamás ha existido algo mas que amistad implicado en esto…así que no tengo por que meterme en tus asuntos personales…- dijo el mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla al mismo tiempo que Sora no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando…-

Yamato finalmente beso su frente, mientras esperaba que ella no notara que un par de lagrimas habían caído de sus ojos, y estas se confundieran con la lluvia que había empapado su rostro…y es que simplemente… no podía reclamarle nada por que el no tenia ese derecho, y a pesar de todo, lo único que el deseaba era que fuera feliz…y se odio por tomar esa postura que antes le parecía una salida cobarde para dejar de luchar por lo que amas…y ahora el mismo estaba tomando la salida del cobarde…¿Por qué no quedarse y luchar por ella? Decirle que la amaba y lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era pasar el resto de sus días a su lado y concebir ese hijo que ella tanto anhelaba, pero no por obligación, si no como mero fruto del amor…después de todo, el no era un cobarde que huía ante el primer problema…pero la verdad, es que ya se estaba cansando de todo eso, el amarle, tenerla en sus brazos y saber que no era suya era demasiada tortura para el…tenerlo todo y a la vez nada…¿Cuánto tiempo podía soportar vivir así?...

Yamato por favor…entiende, entre Tetsuya y yo no hay nada…- un ligero murmullo salio de los labios de Sora que había bajado el rostro al sentir la caricia del rubio sobre su piel - …entiende que yo te…- pero al levantar su vista…Yamato ya no estaba ahí, había subido aun taxi dejándola bajo la lluvia…

Y ahí, parada bajo la lluvia… lo vio alejarse sintiendo como ese sueño en el que había estado viviendo…de pronto, así como si nada…parecía simplemente acabarse…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

¿cuantas semanas me retrase esta vez?...me parece que fueron tres…sinceramente, ya no lo recuerdo…se que ya debo parecer disco rayado, pero por milésima vez…les pido una disculpa por este retraso, y es que como les había comentado anteriormente, cada vez tenia menos tiempo para hacer lo que tanto me gusta: Escribir. Pues desde hace algunas semanas, he tenido que comenzar a trabajar para ganarme mi propio dinero, y desgraciadamente mi horario(de 8am-6pm) me deja realmente agotada y a veces no tengo ganas de escribir nada y en los ratos libres que tengo, puedo escribir muy poco de una u otra historia…esto me hace sentir realmente mal, por que ustedes me han apoyado de una forma que en verdad no se como agradecerles por seguir esta historia en la forma en como lo hacen y por todos esos bellos comentarios que de tan solo leerlos me llenan de ganas para seguir escribiendo…y hacerlos esperar así…en verdad, lo siento…¡Claro que voy a continuar esto hasta el fin! De eso que no les quede ni la menor duda : ), y bueno, como quizás quieran matarme por lo que ha pasado en este capitulo… y los entiendo, ya saben donde me pueden dejar todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas ¿de acuerdo?...y ya para terminar, solo me resta agradecerles a: **_Hillary, Sakura-Hop, Karen Gen, Ruri Sakuma, Lord Pata, Sora Kinomoto, SkuAg, Sorita DG1, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Prisa-Chan, Atori-Chan, Poly-Chan, Aska Ishida, Estrella 12, Izumi,Kari, Kibun No Tenshi, KaOrA-Fgv-16 y Setza – Chan…_**

atte. **_§ Alexeigirl §_**


	12. ¡Quiero estar con ella! pero

**_MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO_**

_Por: § Alexeigirl §_

**Capitulo 12:** **_…¡Quiero estar con ella!...Pero…_**

…Piiii…Piiii…Piiii…

…clic_…" Bueno, estas llamando a la casa de Ishida Yamato…en este momento no me encuentro o no puedo atenderte, pero si me dejas un mensaje junto con tu numero, me comunicare en cuanto me sea posible…Gracias…"…_Piiii…

**_" ¿Yamato?...Habla Sora…contesta por favor, se que estas ahí y tenemos que hablar…te lo pido…no me alejes así de ti…no sin antes hablar primero…tengo muchas cosas que explicarte…que decirte… ya no te escondas de mi, si después de hablar sigues sin querer verme, lo comprenderé y no insistiré…pero por favor, llámame…"…_**clic

Una pequeña luz roja comenzó a parpadear constantemente indicando que había un mensaje listo para ser escuchado en el aparato telefónico. Mensaje que había sido escuchado por un atractivo rubio, que en contraste con la usual imagen impecable de hombre de negocios que solía distinguirlo…se encontraba tirado en el sofá, con la camisa afuera y semi-abierta y la corbata colgándole sobre el hombro…con la mirada perdida en el fondo del vaso lleno de licor…no estaba ebrio, pero aun así su mirada se notaba ausente y cansada… como si llevara horas sin siquiera parpadear

.-…Sora…- murmuraba su nombre cada vez que tomaba un trago antes de caer nuevamente en su estado retraído, confundiendo el ámbar del licor, con el ámbar de aquellos ojos que anhelaba ver…pero que su orgullo lo obligaba a no hacerlo…

Aunque la verdad era que la extrañaba, y ansiaba correr a su lado para abrazarla, besarla y hacerla suya una vez mas, demostrándole que era el único hombre que debía estar a su lado y no Tetsuya, ni cualquier otro…solo el…

.-…mira nada mas Yamato…no sabia que podías llegar hacer tan celoso…- comento para si mismo mientras agitaba su vaso viendo como los hielos se deslizaban en su interior…y es que era una completa ironía…normalmente eran otros hombres los que morían de celos por la influencia que ejercía en cuanta mujer se atravesara por su camino…y ahora…por primera vez sentía en carne propia lo doloroso que podía ser el ver o imaginar que la persona amada, fijara sus ojos en alguien mas…aunque en realidad no era la primera vez que los sentía, pero si por la misma causa…

Hace tres años, cuando Sora había regresado de New York con Igarashi como su pareja, también había sentido aquella punzada en el pecho, pero entonces la había atribuido a una normal y razonable preocupación por el bienestar sentimental de su mejor amiga…pero ahora sabia, que no había sido mas que celos al verla tan enamorada e ilusionada al lado de otro hombre que la alejaba de el. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que jamás había aceptado del todo a Igarashi a pesar de que admitía que era una buena persona…

En ese entonces desconocía sus sentimientos por ella, y poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano sora seria feliz con alguien mas. Pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas…y ya no podía volver a verla junto a Igarashi o cualquier otro hombre…Sora era suya y de nadie mas…

Abrumado por sus pensamientos, Yamato arrojo el vaso de vino hacia la pared, desahogando así un poco su frustración…

_DIIIIING DOOOOONG_

El timbre se escucho retumbante en los oídos del rubio…

.- …por favor…¡Larguense!...- murmuro mientras se hundía mas en el sofá, pero el timbre siguió sonando, por lo que Yamato siguió ignorando el llamado hasta que al parecer, el visitante dejo de insistir…pero cuando creía eso, escucho claramente como la puerta se abría sin ningún esfuerzo…y siendo así, sabia perfectamente quien era y como había entrado…

.-… ¿Her…mano?...- sin voltear a verlo, y por el tono de su voz, Yamato sabia que había una expresión llena de preocupación en el rostro de Takeru, al que le había dado una copia de la llave de su departamento para casos de emergencia…

.- …Hermano…¿ estas bien?...- volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Yamato, observando extrañado la condición en la que se encontraba el departamento y sobre todo su hermano Mayor …

.- Takeru…por favor…no digas nada y déjame solo ¿Quieres?...- la voz de Yamato sonaba rasposa…seca, sin la fuerza que la caracterizaba…

.- …Lo siento… pero no te puedo dejar así…¿Qué te pasa hermano?...¿Que es lo que te tiene así? – Pregunto Takeru mientras se sentaba al lado de su consanguíneo - ..acaso… ¿se trata de Sora?…¿Pelearon?...-

Ante estas palabras, Yamato comenzó a reír escandalosamente ante el rostro perplejo de Takeru que no entendía la razón…

.- …Dime Hermanito…¿es demasiado obvio que la razón de mi estado sea Sora?...¿Es demasiado obvio que solo ella sea capaz de hacerme el ser mas dichoso o infeliz sobre la tierra?...¿es demasiado obvio que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella?...por que si es así…¿Cómo es que ella no se da cuenta Takeru!...- respondió Yamato algo alterado …

El menor de los hermanos no sabia la razón de aquellas palabras, razón por la que no sabia que contestar a las preguntas que le habían sido formuladas, pero le dolía ver a su hermano Mayor así…dolido, sin la fuerza que siempre habitaba en sus ojos ni la serenidad en su rostro…

.- …no se que decirte…tal vez si me cuantas que paso…pueda aconsejarte algo…- dijo el rubio de facciones mas dulces, esperanzado que el hablar ayudara a mitigar el dolor que Yamato seguramente estaría sintiendo…

.- …No te lo había contado ¿verdad?...el como es que de un día para otro Sora y yo pasamos de ser de "Mejores Amigos" a "Amigos y Amantes" para poder hacerte Tío…aunque es posible que ya lo seas…pero como van las cosas…lo mejor seria que no…- respondió Yamato después de tomar la botella que estaba en la mesa y tomar algunos tragos de ella…

.- ¿Tío?…Yamato…sigo sin entenderte nada...¿Por qué no mejor me lo cuentas todo desde el principio?...- dijo Takeru sin poder ocultar su confusión, provocando que nuevamente su hermano mayor se soltara riendo a carcajadas…Yamato camino tranquilamente hacia el Mini-Bar que estaba en la sala para tomar un par de vasos y servir rápidamente otras bebidas…

.- Anda…Toma…lo vas a necesitar…- comento Yamato con cierto tono burlón mientras extendía uno de los vasos hacia su hermano, para después sentarse y comenzar con su historia…

* * *

Sora no podía dejar de ver el teléfono esperanzada en que Yamato llamaría en cualquier momento, y pudieran limar todas las asperezas que de pronto se habían formado entre ellos. 

Jamás había estado tan distanciada de el, y en absoluto podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación de vació…de perdida.

Mas de una vez había reprimido el impulso de salir corriendo a buscarlo nuevamente, para esta vez, obligarlo a escucharla, pero conocía lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser…mas aun si se sentía herido…así que lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente esperar a que el decidiera hablar…y ella rogaba por que ese día llegase pronto, por que deseaba mas que nunca, ver esa penetrante mirada azul, acompañada de su seductora sonrisa que era capaz de desarmarla por completo cuando la llamaba "Cielo" como solo el podía hacerlo…

…No podía culpar a Tetsuya…después de todo, el que iba a saber de los sentimientos que habían surgido en ella por aquel que se suponía era solo un amigo…además, Igarashi era así, decía las cosas tal y como las sentía sin cuestionarse demasiado si con sus palabras podía herir a alguien o no…

Si alguien debía ser culpable…esa debería ser ella, por haberle ocultado su acerca de su encuentro en Francia, aun si para ella era un hecho sin relevancia…por no haberlo obligado a escucharla hasta el final…y sobretodo, por no decirle que lo amaba…si estaba a punto de perder a Yamato…no era culpa de Igarashi…la culpa era solamente de ella…

Desesperado por no poder concentrarse, Sora termino por arrojar al escritorio los documentos que ella misma había solicitado con extrema urgencia, en un afán inútil por mantener a Yamato lejos de sus pensamientos…

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta y segundos después tras de ella, apareció Tetsuya Igarashi con su eterna sonrisa dibujada en el rostro…

.- …¿Puedo?...- pregunto con cierto aire tímido no muy común en el , que no pudo mas que causarle gracia a la pelirroja a pesar de que no se sentía de mucho humor para visitas…

.- …adelante…¿Qué te trae por aquí?...- pregunto la pelirroja mientras le ofrecía asiento

.- ¿Qué mas va a ser cariño?...claro que tu…- Agrego Igarashi al observarla fijamente, como si tratara de escudriñar cuales eran sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos…- …me dejaste muy preocupado ese día linda…y quería saber como seguías…-

Al instante, imágenes de esa tarde lluviosa comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Sora…cuando mientras observaba alejarse el Taxi que Yamato había abordado, junto con su corazón quebrándose…Tetsuya había llegado a ella sin entender lo que pasaba y cubriéndola de la lluvia con un abrazo para mantener tibio su cuerpo…y como resultado de la calidez que le transmitió…Sora se soltó llorando desconsolada al sentir que había perdido a la persona que mas amaba. Y que la lluvia lloraba junto con ella, acompañándola en su dolor.

Al regresar al departamento, y para desahogarse, Sora le contó absolutamente todo acerca de sus sentimientos por Yamato Ishida…

.- Ya estoy mejor…Gracias por preocuparte…y discúlpame…el estado en el que me encontraste entonces …no era del todo conveniente…

.- pero si perfectamente normal en una mujer enamorada ¿no?...- Sora no pudo evitar ruborizarse, quizás era por que su especialidad eran las novelas románticas…pero sin duda, Tetsuya comprendía muy bien los asuntos del corazón…- ¿Ya haz hablado con el?...-

.- …No… creo que lo mas conveniente será dejar que pasen un par de días…estoy segura que Yamato no querrá verme por ahora…es algo obstinado…-

.- _… o quizás…solo un hombre enamorado… _- pensó Tetsuya sospechando de las razones que pudo haber orillado al rubio a alejarse así - …Sora linda… si quieres puedo ir a hablar con el…después de todo a sido mi culpa todo este embrollo…le explicare, que muy a pesar de mi…entre tu y yo no hay nada…- siendo tan sincero como era, para Tetsuya Igarashi era casi imposible ocultar que aun sentía algo por aquella pelirroja de ojos carmesí, y una de las razones por las que había vuelto a Japón era para saber si había la posibilidad de reiniciar su relación con Sora…pero entonces descubrió que en el corazón de ella, ya vivía otro, y aunque era también una persona que no le gustaba librar guerras que desde un principio eran causas perdidas, aun así no podía evitar hacer por lo menos el intento…

.- eres muy amable…pero mejor no, esto debemos arreglarlo solo el y yo, además no quiero que te sientas que todo es tu culpa por que no lo es…la culpa es mía por no haber sido clara…-

.- _suspiro >…_de acuerdo…pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿verdad?...Yamato es muy afortunado, pero también será un idiota si no corresponde tus sentimientos…mujeres como tu…se encuentran una vez cada mil años…- finalizo el hombre de ojos azules mientras acariciaba la mano de Sora, que le correspondió con un amistoso a apretón de manos…

.- …Gracias Tetsuya…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Después de haber escuchado el relato de su hermano, Takeru estaba atónito, con una expresión que a Yamato imagino que lo mas seguro era que el había hecho una similar cuando Sora le hizo esa propuesta…

.- Exacto…era una locura…y no es que yo sea un anticuado, pero ¿Qué tan seguido te pide que la embaraces?...y sin embargo…acepte y te juro que no me arrepiento, han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida…pero…-

Takeru, que había estado siguiendo atentamente cada una de las palabras de su hermano, también seguido atentamente cada una de las expresiones en el rostro de Yamato, pudo percibir claramente como remoderaba con cariño esos momentos que había compartido con Sora…pero también advertía en sus ojos la tristeza al pensar que nunca mas se volverían a repetir…

.- …Pero…te enamoraste…- agrego Takeru arrebatándole esas palabras de los labios de Yamato…

.- Perdidamente Hermano…- dijo mientras bebía el ultimo trago a su vaso, que a diferencia del que había dado a Takeru, apenas había sido probado…-

.- Pero honestamente…no creo que Sora vuelva con Tetsuya – San solo por que haiga regresado a buscarla…después de todo, fue ella la que cancelo la boda por que sencillamente se dio cuenta que el no era el hombre de su vida…y siento si soy demasiado franco pero a mi me parece que los celos te hicieron entrar en pánico, te cerraste y lo único que atinaste a hacer fue salir sin escuchar razones…-

Takeru fue tan sincero en sus palabras que tuvo miedo de haber herido a su hermano, pero para su sorpresa, observo como Yamato finalmente le sonrió tranquilo tras meditar lo que le había dicho…

.- …tal vez tienes razón…Huí…y quizás use de pretexto a Igarashi para dar un paso que de otro forma no me había atrevido a dar…

.- No te entiendo…

.- y no se como explicarlo…es que el estar así con ella…como amigos y amantes…es demasiado…o tal vez demasiado poco…no estoy seguro, pero si se que no esta bien y no creo poder seguir así por mas tiempo…

.- ¿ te refieres solo al niño o a seguir ocultando tus sentimientos por ella?...

.- ¡Con todo!...es que todo ha sido una locura desde el principio…se supone que solo tengo que ayudarla a concebir un hijo…se supone que solo somos amigos…pero nos acostamos y disfrutamos del sexo…y no se supone que debiera enamorarme de ella…que no debería ponerme celoso si otro hombre se le acerca, que no debería estar sintiéndome así…Takeru…tal vez..a pesar de todo…esto a sido un error…-

.- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo…Hermano, para ser sincero, el que Sora y tu estén juntos…es un sueño hecho realidad para mi, desde que era un niño he soñado con la idea de que entre ustedes pudiera haber algo mas, y al fin eso se ha hecho realidad…además, en estos días jamás te había visto tan feliz y pleno…eso no puede ser un error…

.- …Si…pero…¿Qué ocurrirá después?...cuando quede embarazada…-

.- pues que estarán mas unidos, eso es genial ¿no?...si la amas y con un hijo de por medio siempre estarán

juntos…o…espera…¿no será que en realidad tienes miedo a repetir el error de nuestros padres?...¿de sentirte atado?...-

.- ¡No!...no es nada de eso ¿es que no lo comprendes!...- reclamo Yamato mientras miraba a su hermano mientras trataba de hacerle entender la razón de su frustración… - no tengo miedo al compromiso ni a nada de eso…si es con ella, se que nada podría salir mal por que la amo con toda mi alma…¡el problema es que ella no siente lo mismo!...-

.- …¿Cómo?...pero…si ustedes…

.- ¿es que no es obvio?...Sora no siente nada mas por mi mas que amistad…

.- ¿ y como puedes estar seguro si ni siquiera le haz declarado tus sentimientos?...estoy seguro que ella te corresponde, lo veo en sus ojos…ella te ve de forma especial…

.- Oh si claro…por supuesto que siente algo por mi…- respondió Yamato algo molesto y en un tono sarcástico – le importo…como el amigo que siempre estará a su lado y como el donante de esperma perfecto…-

El menor de los hermanos suspiro cansado…sin duda Yamato era terco y no aceptaría razones tan fácilmente…

.- …entonces…¿Piensas terminar con ella?...

.- …no lo se…pero no quiero hacer mas el ridículo…esto es demasiado duro para mi…Takeru, es demasiado obvio que estoy enamorado de ella, necesitaría estar ciega para no darse cuenta…y eso significa que no siente nada mas por mi mas allá de la amistad…- contesto Yamato…

.- Piensalo un poco mas…quizás solo tengas dudas pasajeras…- aconsejo Takeru con una mirada suplicante, como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

.- …de acuerdo…lo pensare un poco mas…pero…para eso necesito estar solo…¿ sabes?...- respondió Yamato enternecido por la preocupación que mostraba su hermano ante su situación…

.- Hermano, montare guardia afuera para que nadie te interrumpa si es necesario…con tal de que no tomes una decisión de la que después puedas arrepentirte…

Casi al instante y después de darle un abrazo, Takeru salio del departamento de Yamato…que nuevamente tenia que tomar una decisión que afectaría su vida para siempre…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

¿ Cuantos problemas no se ahorrarían las personas si tan solo mostraran sus sentimientos abiertamente?...¡Muchos!...Si, tal vez dolería un poco, pero al menos nos ahorraríamos tanto dolor, sufrimiento y frustración innecesario como en el caso de Yamato y Sora…aunque la culpa de todo esto sea solo mía ; )…¿debería hacerlos sufrir otro poco o de una vez reconciliarlos?...aun no estoy segura, pero no me gustaría hacer de esto un melodrama tele-novelero, pero me lo pensare.

Mmmm…supuse y era obvio que a la mayoría le caería mal Tetsuya…al principio quería que su seguridad cayera en la arrogancia y en verdad hacerlo detestable y el rival declarado de Yamato…pero de ser así, pienso que Sora jamás se hubiera enamorado de el en algún momento de su vida, entonces tenia que mostrarlo algo mas natural, pero que su sinceridad llegase a incomodar a algunos…espero haberlo logrado en esa parte…

Ya por ultimo, muchas gracias por su comprensión, la verdad es que gracias a eso me he sentido mucho mas relajada para escribir y no tan presionada como me sentía antes…aunque la verdad es que yo solita me presiono por que quisiera subir un capitulo a la semana como lo hacia antes…pero cuando no se puede…no se puede. En serio…Muchas, muchas gracias, y espero que les haiga gustado este Cáp. Los he hecho sufrir un poco mas por que me parecía ilógico que un Cáp.. Se pelearan y en el otro de buenas a primeras se reconcilien…en fin, ya por ultimo y como siempre quiero darle las gracias a (¿no sienten que al hacer esto, es como si les pasara lista para ver quien llego y quien falto?...a veces tengo esa sensación…): _Sakura – Hop, Priss Yoshisuky, Atori – Chan, Sorita – DG1, Hillary-Anna-Chan, Aska Ishida, Ruri Sakuma, Izumi, Kari, CarolinChan, Kibun No Tenshi, Jaira, Shura y Freya_…Gracias por su valioso tiempo…

atte.: § Alexeigirl §


	13. Parte de Ti, Parte de Mi

**_MI MÁS GRANDE ANHELO_**

POR: § Alexeigirl §

**Capitulo 13**: **_…_****_Parte de ti…Parte de Mi…_**

Mimi Yagami alimentaba amorosamente al pequeño Daichi, que empezaba a quedarse dormido a medida que se sentía satisfecho en el seno de su madre…

Esta tierna escena era observada por Sora Takenouchi, que sonreía embelesada al ver como el pequeño infante comenzaba a bostezar entrecerrando sus ojitos color miel…no cabía la menor duda de que era hijo de Tai, pues tenia la misma expresión somnolienta para dormir que muchas veces se la había visto a el desde que eran niños…

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiro profundamente llamando la atención de su amiga, que se limito a sonreírle mientras arrullaba a su primogénito lentamente en sus brazos, hasta que finalmente quedo profundamente dormido…

.- Dai-Kun es un niño adorable…debes tenerlo muy consentido ¿Verdad, Mimi?...

.- ¿y como no?... si es un angelito, pero te aseguro que nadie lo conciente mas que su padre…Tai no hace otra cosa que colmarlo de Mimos y atenciones…tanto que…debo confesar que a veces me pongo celosa…-

.- pero Mimi…¡Si Tai te adora¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y te llamaba "Princesa"? o ¿ cuando venias a visitarnos de New York ? se la pasaba molestándote…y todo para llamar tu atención…claro…mi amigo era tan distraído que no se daba cuenta del por que lo hacia…

.- _suspiro _…Si…que tiempos, se que Tai me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero a el…creo que son simplemente celos por que quisiera que su cariño fuese totalmente para mi y nadie mas…claro, también comprendo que el amor a tu pareja y el amor a tu hijo son cosas diferentes que no simplemente no pueden rivalizar…por que después de todo, a mi me pasa los mismo…Tai y nuestro bebe es todo mi mundo…

Sora, aunque no lo demostrara, sentía un poco de envidia por sus amigos, pero también le gustaba ser testigo de la felicidad que sin duda alguna se merecían…

.- …¿y tu?...¿Haz sabido algo de Yamato?...-

.- No…y no tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño…jamás pensé que alguna vez pudiera echar de manos a alguien así…-

.- Pues entonces no comprendo por que no haz ido a buscarlo…entiendo que es muy terco y orgulloso, si en eso se parece a Tai…pero Sora…ustedes siempre han arreglado sus diferencias atra vez de la comunicación…¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez?...Hablen…-

.- …Se…que tienes toda la razón Mimi… pero te juro que jamás me había sentido tan asustada…tan insegura ante una situación…me aterra descubrir que tal ves Yamato no sienta lo mismo por mi…y que solo quiera Sexo sin compromisos de mi…-

.- ¿Pero que dices Sora Takenouchi!...si a leguas se ve que Yamato esta loco por ti, y ti se diga de ti…es increíble que solo ustedes no se den cuenta de ellos…No esperes que el venga y haga todo el trabajo ¡Arriésgate! Y dile lo que sientes o estarás con una eterna duda atormentándote…-

Sora suspiro profundamente…la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de su actitud insegura…dependiente, definitivamente esa no era la Sora que ella era…pero es que jamás se había enamorado de aquella manera aunque extrañara ser la mujer segura de si misma. Practica e independiente que actuaba de acuerdo a sus sentimientos…esa Sora, sin duda estaría ahora mismo sobre Yamato saboreando esos labios como le viniera en gana…y por el contrario…estaba en su departamento al lado de su mejor amiga, deprimida y a la expectativa de los sentimientos y acciones de otra persona…

.- …y por cierto…¿Cómo te fue con el Ginecólogo y las pruebas?...- pregunto la mujer de ojos miel, provocando que su amiga pelirroja la mirara extrañada y sorprendida…-

.- …¿Las pruebas?...-

.- Si, las pruebas…me habías dicho que llevabas dos semanas de retraso y que en un par de días te harías una prueba para saber si ya estabas embarazada o no…y de eso…ya paso una semana…¿Sigues con el retraso ?...o…-

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente en silencio hasta que Sora reacciono…

.- ¡Madre de Dios! He estado demasiado perdida que lo había olvidado por completo…soy una verdadera tonta…-

.- …eso significa que…Por el amor de Dios Sora…¿ tienes una prueba casera en casa!...-

.-…si…en mi recamara…-

.- ¡Pues que esperas! Ve y hazla ¡Ya, no me tengas mas en suspenso…-

Sora corrió entonces a su recamara ante la mirada entusiasmada de Mimi que había depositado a su hijo en la cómoda carreola para dejarlo dormir tranquilamente. Minutos después, Sora salio con el rostro absolutamente en blanco…

.- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Mimi ansiosa al ver que su amiga permanecía callada y se sentaba lentamente absorta en sus pensamientos…

¡SORA!...por lo que mas quieras ¿dime que paso!...lo estas ¿verdad?...¿estas o no embarazada?...-

.- …Positivo…- contesto casi susurrando y Mimi no había entendido muy bien…

.- ¿Que?...-

.-…Positivo Mimi…¡estoy esperando un hijo de Yamato!... – finalmente exclamo la pelirroja con entusiasmo y emoción…y un grito de su amiga no se hizo esperar…

.- Kyaaaaaaaaaa…Sora, eso es genial…¿Cómo te sientes¿estas bien?...-

.- ¡Si!...ya puedo sentirlo ¿Quieres tocarlo, se esta moviendo…- Bromeo Sora por el excesivo entusiasmo que mostraba su amiga…

.- ¡Tonta!- exclamo Mimi riendo y abrazando a la pelirroja que comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad al ver como su sueño de ser madre, empezaba a forjarse…

Por fortuna para las dos mujeres, los genes que dominaban en el pequeño Daichi, eran los de su padre, así que a pesar de los gritos de emoción de su madre, continuaba placidamente dormido…y seguramente continuaría así hasta que su reloj interno lo avisara que se acercaba la hora de jugar y nuevamente, la de comer…

Tras tranquilizarse, Mimi le dio el auricular a Sora…

.- Tienes que decírselo ahora…Sora, dile a Yamato que al fin estas embarazada y que estas loca por el…-

Sora tomo el teléfono, y nerviosa, comenzó a marcar un numero telefónico…pero antes de concluirlo, colgó…

.- …Voy a esperar…hasta estar 100 segura…- afirmo Sora…

.- ¡NO! Llámalo ¡YA! – Mimi trato de alentarla, aunque parecía que ella estaba mas entusiasmada que su amiga por la situación…-

.- ¡Basta Mimi, se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, no me presiones, me estas poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy…- reclamo divertida la pelirroja por la desesperación de su amiga - …no voy a llamarlo ahora…de ningún modo…-

.-…pero Sora…-

.- Voy a decírselo personalmente…¡Ahora Mismo!

* * *

La ciudad empezaba a adquirir ciertos tonos rojizos y ocres que le daban un aspecto sereno a media que la tarde caía lentamente sobre ella…y la tranquilidad que transmitía el paisaje, era bien apreciada por el atractivo presidente de la compañía disquera T.A.W Records desde su oficina. 

Quizás sus pensamientos iban fusionándose poco a poco con aquella vista, pero en comparación a como se sentía hace unos días, tanto sus pensamientos como cada uno de sus sentimientos…parecían haber encontrado una relativa calma.

Sin duda, había meditado detenidamente cada uno de los sentimientos que lo habían llevado al borde de la desesperación…y al final, había tomado una decisión…buena o mala, eso no lo sabia…pero al menos por ahora se sentía mejor al recuperar la serenidad que era tan parte de el…

_TOC TOC_

Ni siquiera el leve golpeteo en la puerta había servido para que desviara su atención a pesar de que lo había escuchado…

.- _suspiro …_Mitsuko, le pedi explícitamente que no me interrumpiera a menos de que se tratara de un asunto de suma importancia…- replico Yamato al escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, y asumiendo que se trataba de su secretaria, pues era la única persona autorizada para entrar en su oficina…

.- …y yo…¿no soy un asunto de suma importancia?...- palabras de en una suave voz, que de tan solo escucharla, se sintió estremecer desde los pies, hasta la ultima punta de sus dorados cabellos.

Aunque hubiera tratado de resistirse…el voltear a mirarla le era algo tan instintivo, que antes de que pudiera razonarlo, sus ojos ya se habían posado sobre ella…y esa visión le parecía tan fabulosa, que siempre terminaba preguntándose si no se trataba solo de una hermosa ilusión…

.- …Sora…- de sus labios salio el nombre de la mujer de hermosos ojos rojizos que parecían haber sido tomados del cielo al atardecer que había estado contemplando hace unos momentos…serenos…profundos…y calidos, como simplemente no podía existir otros igual en todo el mundo…ojos que iluminaban ese dulce rostro que provocaba que su corazón comenzara a correr una carrera sin control. No cabía duda…era Sora…el cielo materializado en mujer…y el único cielo que el podía amar…

.- …¿Sabes?...te he extrañado mucho…Yamato…- fueron las sinceras palabras de la pelirroja al irse acercando lentamente hacia el, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y la emoción que sentía…

.- …no tanto como yo…te lo aseguro…- Yamato contesto con la misma sinceridad que ella aun sin creer que en verdad al fin estaban frente a frente…

Unidos en un mismo sentimiento, fueron acercándose lentamente hasta quedar fundidos en un solo abrazo, que les devolvió la calidez y paz que no habían sentido en su interior desde ese día de lluvia, bajo la cual, un helado vació había estado viviendo en sus corazones al creer que habían perdido a esa parte de si mismos, sin la cual era casi imposible vivir…

Dejándose llevar por las calidas sensaciones que emanaban del natural contacto de sus cuerpo…de igual forma…sus labios fueron buscándose lentamente hasta quedar unidos en un beso largo y dulce, a la par que inconscientemente sus cuerpos iban ciñéndose aun mas, que hasta les parecía poder percibir los agitados latidos del corazón del otro…Sus labios poco a poco fueron separándose con una lentitud que parecía les resultaba terriblemente doloroso alejarse de algo que habían largamente anhelado, dolor que levemente era mitigado al ir abriendo los ojos solamente para encontrarse con aquella mirada en las que les gustaba verse reflejados…

Y después de eso, se sentían como dos adolescentes nerviosos sin las palabras correctas tras su primer beso, lo que era curioso cuando entre ellos había pasado cosas que iban mas allá de un simple beso…pero tal vez…jamás lo habían sentido tan necesitado como ahora, después de aquellos días que les había parecido toda una eternidad…y todas esas palabras que había pensado decirse, de pronto se habían esfumado…quizás…después de todo…ese calido beso y un abrazo era todo lo que necesitaban para sentir que de nuevo estaban vivos…

Pero había que hablar y dejar las cosas en claro para evitar que una situación así volviera a repetirse, sobretodo que ambos salieran lastimados, y por parte de Sora, estaba mas que ansiosa por saltar de nuevo a los brazos de Yamato y decirle que lo amaba y que ya se estaba formando dentro de su vientre, un pequeño ser que era parte de los dos…y eso, en estos momentos, no le parecía tan importante como el decirle que y demostrarle que lo amaba como jamás había creído posible …

.- …Yamato…yo…tengo que decirte algo muy importante que…- Sora, que había estado decidida a declararle sus sentimientos y cuya respiración aun se encontraba agitada por el aire que le había sido robado, fue interrumpida por el rubio…

.- Shhhh…no digas nada…soy yo el único que tiene que hablar…y pedirte una disculpa por haber sido un verdadero idiota…- Dijo el colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la pelirroja, con el dolor y una ternura suplicante reflejados en sus intensos ojos azules, y la serenidad plasmada en su voz, que en conjunto hacia que ella no pusiera objeción alguna a su voluntad…

Sora asintió, y tras invitarla a tomar asiento en un cómodo y elegante sofá que tenia en su oficina, y dar un largo suspiro, fue Yamato Ishida el que comenzó a hablar…

.- …La verdad…es que te quiero demasiado Sora…y el ver a Igarashi a tu lado…sentí celos…y inevitablemente me sentí herido…frágil… suspiro …me conoces, y sabes que no me gusta mostrar que tan vulnerable puedo ser, sobre todo si es algo que no puedo controlar…y primera reacción fue huir y ocultarme…pero no estaba enojado contigo…ni siquiera con Igarashi…estaba furioso conmigo mismo por mi propia reacción…no tenia ningún derecho de actuar así…pero…a veces me dejo llevar y…actuó como todo un imbecil…-

Sora no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente su mejilla, como si así quisiera curar la herida que en esa ocasión el no le había permitido hacer…sin duda, antes hubiera pensado que este acto era guiado por la ternura que le despertaba este hombre que siempre se mostraba fuerte ante los demás, pero que poseía una amabilidad tan grande que a veces podría ser peligrosa para el mismo…no… ahora sabia que no lo hacia no solo por ternura, si no que sus actos eran guiados por amor…que ahora anhelaba, fuera correspondido…

.- …Lo se…por eso no deseba dejarte ir sin que supieras que entre Tetsuya y yo no hay, ni podrá haber algo mas que no sea solo una linda amistad…Yamato…el fue parte de mi vida y eso es algo que jamás podré borrar… pero el cariño que le tengo, de ninguna manera se podrá comparar a lo que siento por ti…siempre haz estado a mi lado…y así quiero que estés hasta el ultimo instante de mi vida…- la pelirroja esperaba que Yamato pudiera ver lo que sus palabras querían decir, y que no solo lo decía en plan de amigos…

.- _…__ ojala lo dijeras mas que como amigos_ …pensaba Yamato mientras sonreía levemente ante la caricia y las palabras de esa mujer de hermosos ojos rubi…

Y a pesar de todo, Yamato se sentía tranquilo, quizás por que la platica que había tenido con Takeru le había ayudado a aclarar su mente y pensar detenidamente en lo que iba hacer y sobre todo, el por que tenia que hacerlo…así que estaba perfectamente conciente que esta conversación con Sora, cambiaria las cosas entre ellos para siempre, además sabia que pasara lo que pasara…sus sentimientos por ella serian los únicos que no cambiarían jamás… beso tiernamente la rente de la pelirroja. Correspondiendo así la caricia que ella la había brindado, para después contemplar su rostro por unos instantes antes de retomar la conversación…

.- …Sora… la verdad…es que te quiero mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, siempre haz sido una mujer muy especial en mi vida, y se que siempre lo serás…pero…- el rostro de Yamato entonces se torno serio, dejándole entrever a la pelirroja que las palabras que su "Amigo" quería decir, en verdad le estaban resultando difíciles por alguna razón…

.- …¿Pero?...-

.- …lo que ha habido entre nosotros durante estos últimos meses…estúpidamente me hizo sentir que tenia derechos sobre ti…y eso no puede ser por que tu eres tan libre como el Cielo…y creo…que fuimos muy ingenuos al pensar que podríamos concebir un hijo y que las cosas siguieran igual entre nosotros…eso es imposible…y…al menos por mi parte…después de todo esto…ya no puedo verte solo como la mejor de mis amigas…por que eres mas que eso…-

El corazón de Sora no dejaba de correr aceleradamente mientras escuchaba atentamente la s palabras que Yamato lo dirigía con tanta serenidad…acaso…¿lo que estaba imaginando era cierto?...¿podría ser que Yamato Ishida correspondiera sus sentimientos?...¿ Y que en algún momento sus ojos celestes la habían dejado de ver solo como la amiga incondicional, para verla como la mujer que era, dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por hacerlo feliz si el se lo permitía?...

Casi imperceptiblemente, la mano de Sora que se encontraba libre, acaricio su vientre, segura de que de alguna forma podría transmitirle a ese ser que a cada instante sentía mas real, el amor que sentía por el hombre que había ayudado a concebirlo…

.- …Sora…he estado pensando sobre nuestra "Relación"…y creo…que deberíamos darla por terminarla…- Yamato hizo una pausa, siempre con la mirada fija en ella, y continuo…- …lo siento mucho…pero es por nuestro propio bien…-

Palabras sumamente crueles para el corazón de una mujer enamorada, y mucho mas para una que había ido justamente a declarar su amor…y todas las fuerzas que había reunido para presentarse ante el…simplemente desaparecieron…

.- …pe…pero…¿Por qué?...- pregunto tratando de disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos que su corazón se estaba rompiendo y su mente era un caos lleno de pensamientos sin forma ni sentido… _…tengo que decírselo… decirle que ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás…que tiene que quedarse conmigo…que…que… …_pero fuera lo que fuera lo que tenia que decirle…ya no podía hacerlo…

.- …por que no quiero perderte…por que quiero que volvamos a ser loa amigos que éramos y olvidemos todo lo ocurrido…Sora…será lo mejor…después de todo…lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días es exactamente lo que ninguno de los dos quería que ocurriera ¿recuerdas?...y nuestra amistad estuvo a punto de perderse…y no quiero que eso pase…-

Esta vez, Sora poso ambas manos sobre su vientre en un esfuerzo por sacar fuerzas de cualquier forma y no derrumbarse ahí mismo y ponerse a llorar frente a el…y no falta decir que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para impedir que esas lagrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas…

.- …Sora...lo siento…pero sencillamente creo que no estoy preparado para ser padre…y seamos sinceros…esto no funcionaria…sobre todo si el amor no esta involucrado…- esas palabras terminaran por clavarse dolorosamente en la mente de ella…Yamato no sabia de su embarazo y ya estaba terminando con la posibilidad de un futuro juntos por que sencillamente "era lo mejor"…

Yamato dejo pasar unos segundos para que su corazón se enfriara repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras que el mismo había dicho,"era lo mejor"…aunque por dentro su propio corazón le gritaba que no era así…

Sora respiraba lentamente, tratando de reunir todo el coraje que tenia…

.- …tienes razón…esto…solo complicaba las cosas…- dijo tratando de esbozar una forzada sonrisa…- gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo Yamato…y lamento haberte puesto en una situación tan incomoda…pero…entiendo lo que quieres decir…de seguir…nuestra amistad tarde o temprano acabaría y no quiero que eso pase…- era difícil mirarlo a los ojos, pero Sora lo hacia aunque sintiera como poco a poco se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta-… _suspiro …_así que supongo que aquí termina nuestra "relación" …¿no?...-

.- …¿estarás bien?…- pregunto Yamato conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba…

.- …¡Claro!...pero ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una reunión urgente con una agencia, tenemos una presentación especial en un mes y hay tantas cosas que organizar…- dijo Sora levantándose del sofá caminando apresuradamente a la puerta sin voltear a ver a Yamato…

.- …¡Sora!...- la voz masculina la hizo detenerse, esperanzada que en el ultimo segundo, Yamato se arrepintiera y le pidiera continuar con el sueño en el que se habían encontrado inmersos…

.- …¿S…Si?...-

.- …cuídate…- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio.

Sora salio entonces, sin enterarse de que con esa ultima palabra, había brotado una lagrima en los ojos índigo que tantas veces la habían hecho perderse en ellos…

Pero de igual forma, el tampoco supo de todas las lagrimas que esa hermosa mujer que llevaba por nombre el cielo, derramo desde el momento en que cerro la puerta de la oficina a sus espaldas, terminando así, la historia que sin planearlo habían escrito juntos en medio de un maravilloso sueño llamado amor…y cuyo fruto crecía ahora en el vientre de su madre…un pequeño ser que no sabia que era ese lazo invisible que mantendría unidos a dos personas que insistían en negar lo que era mas que evidente…que se amaban sobre todas las cosas…

* * *

…Y yo diciendo que no querían convertir esto en un drama tele novelero…y miren nada mas lo que estoy haciendo… suspiro …soy caso perdido TT-TT…Bueno, después de otro de mis habituales retrasos y estar espiando a mi hermano para poder usar la computadora, al fin pude subir un capitulo mas…si, se que la regué y debí reconciliarlos, pero sentí que aun no era el momento, digo, sino la historia se terminaría ya…y aun quiero escribir…mmm…no se…dos o tres capítulos mas…Supongo que estarán algo…bueno, bastante decepcionadas de la actitud de Yamato…y tal vez también de Sora, y la verdad yo misma quería ahorcarlos por no ser del todo sinceros cuando ya habían visto que simplemente no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro…pero como ya lo dije, sentí que aun no era tiempo…tal vez deje pasar algo de tiempo antes de que vuelvan a estar cara a cara…eso aun lo estoy pensando. Aunque no lo crean, si estoy tomando en cuenta todas sus sugerencias, y la verdad es que me ayudan mucho cuando estoy escasa de ideas(que es siempre U), así que por favor sigan dejándome ideas que a veces no tengo la menor idea de que escribir para el próximo capitulo. Bueno, ya no las aburro mas, gracias por todos sus comentarios que realmente me hacen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz, pero sobre todo gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que les siga gustando hasta el final :**_Carolin_****_-Chan, Sorita-DG1, Aska Ishida, SkuAg, Sakura- Hop, Freya,Poly-Chan,Atori-Chan, Estrella12,Shura,Angel Nemesis, Nayru,KaOrA-FGV-16 y a Alba _**muchísimas gracias… 

atte. **_§ Alexeigirl §_**


	14. N o s t a l g i a

_MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO_

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo 14: …**_N o s t a l g i a _**

**__**

**__**

_Eran las seis de la tarde y el Sol, a pesar de empezar a esconderse tras el horizonte, aun brillaba con fuerza y las nubes cubrían casi en su totalidad el inmenso manto celestial vestido de escarlata…_

_Y en el balcón de uno de tantos hogares que había en la ciudad; una hermosa mujer contemplaba fascinada el espectáculo el majestuoso espectáculo que día tras día era representado en tan majestuoso escenario…_

_ Lentamente…un atractivo hombre rubio se acercaba a ella, procurando que esta se percatara de su presencia para no interrumpirla en su contemplación…pero el tenerla tan cerca y no tomarla entre sus brazos, era algo que jamás había podido hacer…y esta vez no seria la excepción…_

_Suavemente, sus manos fueron rodeándola por la cintura, haciéndola sobresaltarse por unos instantes…pero al voltear, no pudo mas que sonreír al ver el rostro del ser amado y autorizarle con una sonrisa, la forma casi posesiva en que sus brazos iban rodeándola hasta quedar totalmente cubierta por ellos…_

_.- …__esto es precioso…- murmuro ella recargándose ligeramente en ese torso varonil mientras seguía mirando el crepúsculo…El hombre sonrió mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma a Jazmín que solo ella podía emanar con tanto frescor…_

_.- Naaah…he visto cosas mas hermosas…- dijo haciéndola girar entre sus brazos para poder perderse en sus ojos rojizos…_

_.- ¿ Ah, si?...¿Como que?...- pregunto ella con una expresión traviesa mientras un tono seductor era usado en sus palabras y sus finos y níveos brazos iban rodeando su cuello para que sus manos comenzaran a enterrarse en sus rubios cabellos para jugar con ellos…_

_.- …pues…como tu…- Entonces Yamato agacho su cabeza, y sus labios se unieron a los de ella para besarla con pasión, sin preocuparse por disimular en lo mas mínimo la magnitud de su deseo provocando que Sora se sintiera deshacer en sus brazos._

_ En aquel momento, ambos estaban ebrios por el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro, y lo único en que podían pensar era en consumar ese amor de la única forma en que sus ansias se verían totalmente satisfechas y olvidarse por unos instantes del mundo que giraba a su alrededor…hasta que…_

_.- …__¿ Mami…Papi?...-_

_Una dulce y pequeña vocecita fue suficiente para que la pareja de enamorados hiciera una tregua a su encuentro amoroso. Ambos voltearon sonrojándose oír verse descubiertos por un pequeño de ojos rojizos y cabellera rubia que se encontraba parada en la puerta con una mirada somnolienta…_

_.- …¿Si?... ¿Qué pasa mi vida?...- Sora pregunto de forma amorosa mientras se separaba de su marido, y el pequeño caminaba lentamente hacia ellos tallándose los ojos mientras arrastraba consigo un enorme muñeco de felpa en forma de un perro de grandes orejas, y sin soltarlo, alzo sus manitas para que su madre lo cargara…_

_.- Vaya…esta exhausto…- comento Sora mientras lo tomaba amorosamente entre sus brazos, provocando que al contacto con el calido regazo de su madre, el pequeño cayera inmediatamente dormido…_

_.- ¿y como no va ha estarlo?...si este diablillo se la pasa corriendo, saltando, trepando, gritando y jugando… suspiro …¡Me agota! .- _

_.- Oh, Vamos Yamato Ishida…¡Solo tiene tres años!... se supone que es lo que los niños de esa edad hacen…además, cuando se pone a hacer travesuras, tu eres el primero en seguirlo…- replico divertida la hermosa mujer pelirroja mientras caminaban a la habitación del pequeño a la vez que lo iba arrullando…_

_.- ¡Ey!...no es que lo secunde…es solo que…tengo que vigilar que no se haga daño, después de todo ¡Soy su padre y es mi deber!...-_

_.- Aja…si cariño que tu digas…- _

_Yamato se disponía a seguir a su esposa para arropar juntos a su primogénito…pero al intentar hacerlo, no pudo dar un solo paso por mas que lo intentaba…_

_.- ¡SORA, ESPERA! – grito desesperado al ver como su esposa se alejaba con su hijo en brazos y el no podía hacer nada para ir con ellos, pero parecía ser que sus gritos no eran escuchados por la mujer que seguía alejándose y arrullaba al pequeño en sus brazos…- ¡Sora, Hijo! – seguía gritando mientras hacia esfuerzos sobre-humanos por ir a su lado…esfuerzos inútiles que no servían mas que para aumentar su desesperación…las personas que mas amaba sobre la tierra se alejaban…y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…_

_☼ . ☼ . ☼ . ☼ . ☼ . ☼ . ☼ . ☼ . ☼_

_.- ¡ S O R A ! – _

Despertó sobresaltado al escuchar su propio grito para encontrarse entre las sabanas de seda y con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor, le tomo algunos segundos sobreponerse a la angustia que lo había despertado de aquella forma, y tras sobre ponerse, contemplo su habitación con la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal…

.- … suspiro otra vez…ese sueño…- murmuro mientras exhalaba exhausto limpiándose el rostro con la mano. Se levanto para ir al baño y refrescarse, era una noche calurosa, y el dormir en boxers parecía no ser suficiente para mitigar el calor…pero mas que nada, lo que el necesitaba era despejar su mente…

Tras mojar su cara observo detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo…se veía cansado…ojeroso y hasta se veía mas delgado, sin duda había pasado varias noches sin conciliar el sueño y esa imagen no correspondía a la del Yamato Ishida de siempre.

Lo cierto…era que había una razón para su desmejora…ella…S o r a …

Fuera a donde fuera, siempre había algo que lo obligaba a recordarla, no importaba si era una persona, un objeto, un lugar, o hasta el hecho mas trivial de su vida…siempre encontraba algo que hacia que recordara a esa mujer de ojos escarlata y cabellera de fuego, a pesar de que el se había propuesto no pensar mas en ella…algo que parecía imposible de hacer cuando hasta en su propio cuerpo llevaba tatuadas cada uno de los besos y las caricias que ella le había brindado en medio de ese idilio que ahora parecía haber sido un hermoso, pero fugaz sueño…

.- suspiro …y sigues repitiéndote que fue lo mejor ¿no?...¡Bah!...eres un gran idiota Ishida…-

Hundió nuevamente su rostro entre las cristalinas aguas, deseando que entre ellas, cualquier pensamiento referente a Sora Takenouchi abandonara su mente y su corazón.

Después de ir a la cocina y tomar algo fresco, sus pies lo guiaron hasta la terraza donde podía contemplar las luces nocturnas que adornaban la ciudad resignado a que esta noche, seria otra noche de insomnio para el…desde ese día en que el mismo se había negado la posibilidad de ser feliz…

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde entonces, y muy al contrario de lo que había pensado…aun no podía acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella…y es que todo podía resumirse en dos palabras…la extrañaba…

.- …Sora…- murmuro su nombre mientras la imaginaba a su lado como tantas veces lo había estado…sonriente y mirándolo con sus enormes ojos rojizos llenos de la calidez y ternura que ningún otro ser humano podía profesar como lo hacia ella…

.- …me pregunto…¿si te hubiese dado ese hijo que tanto querías?...quizás…las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…o si hubiese sido un poco mas valiente…pero…al final de cuentas…no pude darte lo que tanto anhelabas…por eso…- dijo mientras recordaba ese día…la alegría que había sentido al verla al verla frente a el…la suavidad de sus labios mientras la besaba…y el dolor en sus ojos y su voz mientras le decía que lo mejor era terminar su relación…y cuando ella se iba…se le había hecho un nudo en la boca del estomago y su corazón le gritaba que debía detenerla…pero la razón le aconsejaba que eso solo haría las cosas peor…y la dejo ir…

Después de eso, había tenido la inquietud de hablarle y decirle que todo eso de la separación había sido un terrible error y que deseaba con toda su alma volver con ella…pero cada vez que estaba por marcar su numero, sacudía la cabeza y colgaba…no quería parecer un patético adolescente desconsolado…pero así se sentía, estaba desconsolado y no vivía día en el que no se recriminara su cobardía…

…..En aquel momento… esa decisión le había parecido lo mejor, pues estaba pasando exactamente lo que ninguno de los dos quería que ocurriera…su amistad se estaba viendo afectada por el bombardeo que sus sentimientos estaban teniendo…y lo que el deseaba al terminar así era salvar esa amistad y no perderla a ella…pero sabia, que al volver a ser "Solo amigos" necesariamente habría algo extraño en su relación después de todo lo que había pasado juntos, pero que con el tiempo todo volvería a ser como antes y volverían esas tardes en las que se quedaban viendo una película hasta quedar dormidos, o podría volver a llamarla a altas horas de la noche si solo desea escuchar su voz…pero nada de eso había pasado…al contrario…se habían distanciado aun mas, y aunque le doliera admitirlo…lo había echado todo a perder…

.-…de haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así… al menos te hubiera dicho que te amaba…quizás de esa forma no me sentiría tan vació como ahora… suspiro … ojala y no estés enfadada conmigo por haberte defraudado…-

Exhalo fuertemente mientras regresaba a su habitación, tenia que dormir aunque fuera un poco, pues tenia una cita con su medico particular: Shuu Kido, pues últimamente experimentaba nauseas y mareos…y después de que casi se desmaya en plena junta de trabajo con sus socios; su secretaria había insistido en que le realizaran un chequeo medico, atribuyéndole su estado a el exceso de trabajo que se había puesto en las ultimas semanas para mantenerse ocupado…pero el sabia que su malestar se debía en realidad a la ausencia de Sora en su vida…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sora se miraba detenidamente frente al espejo, observando maravillada como su vientre había crecido durante los últimos meses…los mareos, las nauseas, esos antojos extraños o l los pies hinchados…nada de eso podía mitigar la increíble sensación de plenitud al sentir que una pequeña vida se estaba formando dentro de ella.

Al fin su sueño de ser madre estaba tomando forma y sentía que no podía ser mas feliz…a excepción de un detalle…Yamato Ishida…

Durante los primeros meses le resulto relativamente sencillo no pensar en el gracias al periodo de sueño excesivo por el que suelen pasar las mujeres embarazadas mientras se adaptan a su nuevo estado, además, había comenzado a preparar el cuarto del bebe y junto con el trabajo, la habían mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar en el…

había tratado de convencerse a si misma que no necesitaba a Yamato…después de todo, las cosas iban como lo había planeado en un principio…criaría a su hijo sola, libre y sin ataduras…Pero a veces, cuando tenia un momento para estar a solas con sus pensamientos…y alguna vez la imagen su llegaba a su mente…sentía que su corazón sangraba por el.

Estaba dolida, era cierto, por eso se había mudado a Shibuya con la excusa de que la sucursal de ese distrito requería de su atención…pero la verdad…es que quería evitar un encuentro con el…por esa razón, después de ese día, había aceptado la invitación de Tetsuya para acompañarlo en la presentación de su libro y pasar unos días en Francia…y acepto por que necesitaba tiempo para sanar su corazón herido y ordenar sus pensamientos, entonces Igarashi fue un gran apoyo para ella, pero al percatarse de su estado, fue el primero en decir que Yamato tenia que saberlo…

.- …se que te sientes herida…y lo entiendo…pero si no se lo dices ahora, te aseguro que lo lamentaras mas adelante…¿o piensas esconderte toda la vida?...¿como le explicaras que le ocultaste que estabas esperando un hijo suyo?…Piensalo Sora…aun estas a tiempo…- le había dicho Tetsuya durante un paseo por la Rivera Francesa…

Pero Sora seguía en la misma postura férrea…aparentemente, no le importaba si el jamás descubría la verdad, dejaría que se enterara por sus amigos o hasta que pensara que el niño era de otro hombre…pero en realidad, simplemente aun no tenia las fuerzas para verlo y solo Mimi, Tetsuya y Motoko, su asistente de mas confianza, sabían de su estado.

Tal vez no lo admitiera, pero estaba conciente de que en realidad se estaba escondiendo, y que tarde o temprano, el acabaría por enterarse…aunque su loca fantasía le hacia creer que podía mantener su secreto por años…algo difícil, si se tenia en cuenta que ambos eran figuras publicas y compartían el mismo circulo de amigos…

…A m i g o s …

…no podía negarlo…sentía remordimientos por mantener este secreto a aquellas personas que se habían convertido en su familia tras la muerte de sus padres…sobre todo a Taichi y Takeru…pero si ellos se enteraran… inevitablemente Yamato estaría frente a su puerta media hora después, y ella aun no se sentía preparada para verlo…no hasta que su herida sanara por completo…y entonces…quizás…

_D I I I I I I I N G D O O O O O O O N G_

El timbre de su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente fue a abrir sabiendo de ante mano quien era…

.- ¡Mimi! Llevo horas esperándote…- exclamo al ver a su amiga do ojos miel sonriente fuera del departamento…

.- Lo siento cariño, pero es que Daichi se puso algo berrinchudo en casa de mis padres, y el trafico, ni se diga…pero dime¿Cómo te haz sentido?...-

.- ¡Maravillosamente bien!...las nauseas han disminuido y ya no siento los pechos tan hinchados, así que solo podría decir que solo estoy mas gorda de la ultima vez que me viste…-

.- Oh¡Vamos Sora, pero si estas preciosa, tienes un cutis tan suave y terso ¡parece el de un niño! Y con la ropa de maternidad que te compraremos hoy, estarás aun mas bellas, ya lo veras…-

.- Eso espero, es horrible ver como la ropa ya no te queda…y eso que mi doctor dic que me mantengo en excelente condición a pesar de tener seis meses…-

.- ¡SEIS MESES!...pues si que estas en forma, no se te notan…a mi me comenzaba a costar trabajo caminar en el segundo trimestre…- sonrió Mimi recordando su primera experiencia con la maternidad mientras caminaba al sofá junto con su amiga pelirroja…

.- Por cierto Sora…¿Ya sabes si será niño o niña?...Tengo que saberlo para empezar a comprarle ropa adecuada…¡Ojala y sea niña! Vi unos vestidos preciosos…con encajes..olanes y muchas flores y tengo muchas ganas de comprarlos, que sea niña, por fa Sora, una niña, a mi Daichi no lo puedo vestir así, dame el gusto de vestir a mi sobrinita como toda una princesa…- Sora no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga, a veces pensaba que ella estaba mas entusiasmada con su embarazo que ella misma…

.- ¡Mimi Yagami!…yo no puedo decidir eso ¿sabes?... Y la verdad… no me interesa si es niño o niña, yo lo deseo de igual forma y solo quiero que nazca sano y fuerte…- comento Sora mientras acariciaba su vientre con una mirada maternal haciendo brillar sus ojos… - ¡Ah, por cierto…tengo algo que enseñarte…- La futura madre tomo una libreta que estaba en la pequeña mesa cerca del sofá, y entusiasmada, comenzó a mostrarle sus diseños a su amiga…

.- He preparado unos diseños preciosos para el bebe, Motoko ya esta trabajando en ellos y estarán listos para la próxima semana, espera a verlos ¡Te van a encantar! - exclamo Sora sumamente emocionada

Sin duda, Mimi compartía su entusiasmo, pues sabia lo importante que era para su amiga este momento que tanto había anhelado en su vida, y le gustaba verla tan rebozarte y llena de felicidad…pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aquella felicidad no estaba completa…había algo en su mirada que así lo decía…

.- Sora…perdona que insista…pero… creo que deberías decírselo…tienes que hablar con Yamato…- sugirió Mimi con suma suavidad.

La pelirroja, que había estado absorta contemplando sus diseños, cambio su expresión, y Mimi supo que le había abierto una herida que se negaba a cicatrizar…

.- Ya hemos hablado de eso Mimi…y te dije que aun no…

.- ¡Lo se!...aun no estas lista y necesitas tiempo…pero es que…amiga, detesto verte cargando tu sola con todo esto – explico la mujer de cabellos castaños - …y se, por experiencia propia, que a medida que pasan los días, solo deseas compartir todo esto tan maravilloso con la persona que amas…¿o me equivoco?...-

Como respuesta a su pregunta, una silenciosa lagrima cayo de los ojos rojizos de Sora…sin duda, el comentario de Mimi había tocado una fibra muy sensible donde había una herida que se negaba a ser sanada…y después de todo, que caso tenia vivir un sueño…si no había nadie con quien compartirlo…

Sora comienzo a sollozar al recordar las tardes en que había deseado que Yamato estuviera su lado haciendo planes para decorar juntos la habitación de su hijo…o que palpara su vientre esperando sentir como el pequeño se movía dentro de ella…pero en cambio…todos esos maravillosos momentos que solo la maternidad ofrece…los había vivido sola……

.- …Sora…lo siento…no quería lastimarte, pero es que no me gusta verlos así…por que el también esta sufriendo amiga…deberías de ver lo delgado que esta, y todo por que te extraña…- explico Mimi mientras la refugiaba en sus brazos como si consolara a una pequeña niña asustada…

.- …..¿y Yo?...¡también estoy sufriendo Mimi!...lo Amo…pero…¿es que no comprendes?...si voy y me presento así…sentirá que es "SU DEBER" quedarse conmigo y así jamás sabré lo que en realidad siente por mi…!SOLO POR MI!...ya no dejara de verme como la madre de su hijo…y quiero que esta a mi lado por Amor, no por obligación…- contesto Sora entre sollozos abriendo su corazón…

.- …te entiendo…pero esta absurda separación solo les esta haciendo daño…y de seguir así…también le harán daño a este pequeño – dijo la castaña acariciando el vientre de la futura madre - _ suspiro _ … quizás no consigas la relación que deseas con el…pero no puedes negarle a tu hijo en derecho de conocer a su padre…-

.- ¡Lo se¡¡¡Lo se!...-

Con lagrimas inundando sus ojos, Sora se refugio en los brazos de su amiga, que preocupada por lo avanzado de su embarazo, prefirió dejar el tema, o entraría en una crisis nerviosa lo que seria muy peligroso para la madre y su hijo.

así que para tranquilizarla, comenzó a acariciar su cabello hasta que poco a poco, las lagrimas fueron desapareciendo…

.- Bien…dejemos los dramas aun lado… hoy quedamos de ir de compras y pasar un buen rato juntas ¿no?...así que toma tu tarjeta de crédito y ¡Vamonos!...hay muchas tiendas que visitar en Shibuya, el "centro de la Moda" – exclamo Mimi sumamente emocionada haciendo sonreír a su amiga…

_Piiiii Piiiiii Piiiii_

.- …¿Si…Bueno? …-

Justo antes de que ambas mujeres salieran del departamento, el celular de Mimi sonó…y para su sorpresa, se trataba de su Marido, que se escuchaba sumamente nervioso asustando a su esposa…

.- ¡Tai!...¿Que pasa cariño?...¿Queeeee!...Dios Mío…no puede ser…¿estas totalmente seguro?...-

Aunque Sora no podía escuchar lo que hablaban el matrimonio Yagami- Tachikawa, el rostro pálido de su amiga y las frases entrecortadas, le bastaban para saber que algo grave había pasado, e instintivamente, llevo sus manos abrazando su vientre para sentir un poco de protección y compañía…

.- …De acuerdo…Si…no te preocupes, todo estará bien, así que tranquilízate por favor…Si…Yo también te Amo…cuídate…_clic_…- al colgar Mimi sintió la necesidad de tomarse algunos segundos para digerir la noticia que Tai le había dado…pero la mirada cuestionante y preocupada de Sora, le hizo saber que no podía tomarse el tiempo que ella deseaba, así que suavemente la condujo nuevamente al sofá, haciendo que la pelirroja confirmara que algo malo estaba pasando…

.- Mimi…¿Qué es lo que pasa?...¿Que te dijo Tai?...lo que sea, por el Amor de Dios¡¡¡Dímelo Ya!... acaso…se trata de Yama…- antes de que Sora terminara de hablar, la expresión mortificada de su amiga le hizo saber que su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, y antes de que digiera nada, Sora ya sentía como un fuerte dolor aprisionaba su corazón…

.- Sora… se que no te puedo pedir que lo tomes con calma…pero…por favor…por tu bien y el de tu hijo…

.- Mimi ¡Maldición dilo Ya! – exigió Sora desesperada…

.- …Yamato…iba manejando rumbo al hospital y…paso un alto…y el… acaba de sufrí un accidente, Tai dice que…¡SORA!...- pero antes de que pudiera seguir su relato, Mimi Yagami tuvo que suspenderlo para abrazar a su amiga, que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento…

Para este capitulo tenia muchas ideas diferentes que al final me dejaban sin saber como continuar la historia de una forma mas o menos lógica y coherente, y a veces comenzaba a escribir algo, lo leía y decía: "No sirve" y comenzaba a plantearme otras opciones, quizás lo mas difícil era decidir que tanto tiempo tenia que dejar pasar, solo unos días o un par de semanas…así que esta vez sus sugerencias me ayudaron mas de lo que puedan imaginar…así que se podría decir que este capitulo lo escribieron ustedes…ojala les guste como quedo y mi cuello este a salvo …por ahora…U.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el fin de esta historia esta a la vuelta de la esquina, así que ahora mas que nunca todos y cada uno de sus comentario y/o sugerencias son muy importantes, así que las esperare con muchas mas ansias 0.

Bien, no me queda mas que agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en leer esta historia y sobre todo pos que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un reviewn, que son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias a: SakuraHop, SkuAg, Izumi Frontier, Atori-Chan,Kibun No Tenshi, Alba, Kari, Karen Gen, Aska Ishida, Ruri Sakuma, Setza-Chan,KaOrA-FGV-16, Angel Nemesis y Sorita DG1…y a todos aquellos que también leen pero no dejan reviews…Muchas gracias 0

Atte. _§ Alexeigirl §_


	15. P e r d o n a m e

**_MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO_**

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo _15_: **_P e r d o n a m e_**

…Yamato había tenido un accidente…

No importaba cuento Mimi tratara de tranquilizarla diciéndole una y otra vez que todo estaría bien y cuan fuerte era el rubio como para dejarse vencer por algo que seguramente carecía de importancia…

…Yamato había tenido un accidente…

Eran las únicas palabras que flotaban en su mente mientras trataba de recuperarse del intenso mareo que mantenía nublada su habitual sentido de la razón y sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar adecuadamente.

.- Por favor Sora, debes tomarlo con calma o le harás daño a tu hijo…- decía la mujer Yagami tratando que su amiga recuperara su serenidad en esta situación…

Poco a poco el color fue regresando al rostro de la pelirroja al irse tranquilizando por el bien del ser que llevaba en su vientre…

.- …tengo que ir Mimi…- comenzó a murmurar mientras su amiga trataba de refrescarla con una revista que había encontrado usándola como abanico…- tengo que ir y estar a su lado…-

Sora trataba de tranquilizarse, pero su mente la traicionaba mostrándole imágenes de Yamato gravemente herido entre los escombros que habían quedado del auto tras un aparatoso accidente…

.- …el…el tiene que saberlo Mimi…jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara sin saber de nuestro bebe ¡Tiene que saberlo!...- exclamo mientras abrazaba su propio vientre…

.- Lo se…pero tranquilízate por favor o iras a hacerle compañía a Yamato al hospital en una ambulancia…-

.- de acuerdo…tienes razón…pero te lo suplico, llevare a Odiaba…estoy demasiado nerviosa como para siquiera conducir…

.- No tienes que pedirlo…anda, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder…

* * *

Mimi Yagami conducía rápidamente por la carretera a pesar de tener en cuenta que tenia a una mujer embarazada a bordo y que debía ser sumamente precavida. A la vez que trataba de concentrarse en el camino, de vez en cuando miraba discretamente a Sora que no dejaba de ver por la ventana absorta en sus propios pensamientos, a la vez que unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban cada cuando por sus mejillas… 

_…Dios…permite que llegue a tiempo…que no le pase nada…tiene que estar bien para que conozca a su hijo…para que sepa que no me importa lo que sienta por mi, que lo amo…que yo…_

Pensamientos así divagaban por su mente insistentemente tratando de no perder la esperanza, luchando contra aquellos en los que imaginaba que Yamato moría antes de que ella llegara…y que el dolor por su muerte era tan insoportable que perdía a su bebe…lo único que le quedaba de el…

.- …Todo saldrá bien…- comento Mimi infundiéndole valor mientras tomaba su mano a la par que conducía…Sora suspiro y sonrió levemente…

.- …estoy bien…dentro de lo que cabe…pero me encontrare mejor cuando pueda verlo…- contesto Sora llevándose la mano al vientre…- …Yamato es fuerte, saldrá de esta…-

* * *

.- …eres…¡eres un grandísimo imbecil!...un verdadero y completo idiot – 

.- ¡EY! Párale ahí ¿Quieres Yagami?...da gracias a que solo me haiga dislocado el brazo y un par de golpes, o ya te estaría partiendo la cara…- se defendió el hombre rubio, aunque sabia que aquellos reclamos de su amigo eran porque en realidad se había preocupado y esa era su forma de expresarlo…- y recuerda que estamos en un hospital, así que por el Amor de Dios…¡Guarda silencio!...-

Taichi Yagami pareció tranquilizarse…pero siguió murmurando cosas in entendibles que preferiría ignorar…

.- …y tu Takeru, agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya deja de lloriquear ¿Quieres?...-

.- … snif …pe…pero hermano… snif …cuanto Tai me informo que habías chocado… es que me preocupe tanto que…¡ME ALEGRA TANTO VER QUE ESTAS BIEN! .- comento un rubio mas joven que se encontraba sentado junto a la cama donde su hermano mayor se encontraba convaleciente…

.- ¡claro que estoy bien!...seguramente Tai exagero las cosas cuando te llamo…¿verdad Yagami?...-

.- ni te atrevas a reclamarme, eh, que me metiste un gran susto cuando me llamaron del hospital, fue una suerte que hayan encontrado mi numero entre los documentos que llevabas…pero ¿ me puedes explicar que rayos te paso?...-

Yamato suspiro profundamente mientras se recostaba sobre su almohada…

.- …tenia una cita con mi doctor…me había estado sintiendo mal, así que iban a hacerme un chequeo…mientras conducía…creí ver a Sora caminando entre las personas, pero no era ella…así que me distraje, pase un alto…perdí el control y…por fortuna me estrelle contra una barda y nadie salio herido…bueno, aparte de mi…el doctor dice que tendré que usar este yeso por un mes…creo que no me fue tan mal después de todo ¿verdad?...- en cuanto termino de explicar, Taichi comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación bastante desesperado…

.- ¡esto es el colmo!...- exclamaba Tai - ¡Ahora tienes alucinaciones con ella, si esto no se ha vuelto una locura, y muy peligrosa por cierto…ya no se que es…¡La próxima vez la vas a matar!...-

.- ¡TAI! No digas eso…pero a decir verdad…estoy de acuerdo, hermano, esto no puede continuar así, esta separación es totalmente inútil y absurda…si tanto la extrañas ¡BUSCALA YA!...¿Que hubiera pasado si este accidente hubiese sido mas grave?...-

.- _… suspiro …_a decir verdad…mientras chocaba…pensé que no iba salir vivo y en la posibilidad de no volver a verla nunca mas… fue horrible…- reconoció Yamato tras reflexionar por unos instantes las palabras de su amigo y hermano…

.- bien, pues ahí lo tienes, y a mi me parece que ahora tienes una buena razón para llamarla, no dejes pasar mas tiempo Yamato…- insistió Tai…

.- ¿ Para decirle que?...- pregunto Yamato amargamente - ¿Qué he estado a punto de morir y he pensado en ella?...¿Creen que eso la hará volver a mis brazos?...-

.- …_ suspiro _…amigo…¡estas herido! Y eso a las mujeres les encanta…y estamos hablando de Sora, ella jamás abandonaría a un amigo en desgracia, vendrá a cuidarte de inmediato…Vamos Ishida¡háblale!...es mas, yo lo haré por ti…-

.- ¡NO TAI!...no insistas…-

.- ¿pero por que no!...-

.- por que yo te lo prohíbo, por eso- contesto Yamato - … por que es una tontería…y por que no quiero…-

.- No es ninguna tontería Onii-San…además, tu no tendrás que hacer nada, nosotros la llamaremos…¡esta es tu oportunidad! Y te aseguro que jamás volverás a tener una igual ¡es el destino quien planeo todo esto!...haz estado a punto de morir por ella, es evidente…esto ocurrió por una sola razón: para volver a unirlos a los dos…por favor hermano…deja que la llamemos – esta vez insistió Takeru…

Yamato frunció el ceño…prueba mas que suficiente para saber que lo estaba pensando, así que Tai insistió…

.- vendrá a verte hoy mismo…y después de varios meses ¡al fin podrás verla!...-

.- y…¿Cuándo vea que estoy bien?...- pregunto Yamato con uno tono que parecía el de un niño asustado…

.- te aseguro que la idea de perderte la habrá asustado tanto, que después ya nada mas le importara…-

.- …e…¿estan seguros?...-

.- absolutamente seguros- afirmo Takeru - se alegrara de que estés vivo y tendrá que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos…-

.- …¿y si no viene?...¿y si les dice que vuelvan a llamarla cuando este mejor?...-

.- entonces, al fin sabrás lo que en verdad siente por ti y podrás seguir adelante con tu vida…

Yamato callo por unos instantes ante la mirada expectante de Taichi y Takeru que esperaban su aprobación…

.- …esta bien…llámenla…-

Taichi grito emocionado y salio corriendo hacia la recepción del hospital…

.- ¡pero no la asustes demasiado Yagami! – grito Yamato esperando que su amigo lo escuchara y no exagerara demasiado su relato…-

* * *

Sora entro Corriendo al hospital dejando sorprendidos a todos aquellos que la veían por la velocidad que llevaba a pesar de la gran carga que representaba su embarazo… 

.- Por el amor de Dios, Sora ¡NO corras así! Tienes seis meses encima…Sora…hazme caso…- detrás de ella iba gritando una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que inútilmente trataba de detenerla…

Pronto llegaron a la recepción del hospital, donde mas de una enfermera pensaba que la pelirroja seguramente tendría un parto prematura por lo agitada que venia…

.- ¿Se encuentra bien¿esta en labor? No se preocupe, enseguida la atendemos…- pregunto una de las mujeres de filipina blanca al acercarse a ella…

.- ¡NO!...- Sora contesto enérgica - …estoy bien…busco a un paciente, Ishida Yamato…tuvo un accidente automovilístico y lo trajeron aquí, por favor, dígame donde esta…-

La enfermera consulto rápidamente en sus registros…

.- ¡Ah, Si!...el señor Ishida esta a punto de ser dado de alta…ahora se encuentra en la habitación 302…-

.- ¿Dado de alta?...¿de que esta hablando?...- pregunto Sora confundida y alarmada.

Nuevamente, la enfermera reviso sus expedientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sora continuo su desesperada carrera hacia la habitación que le habían indicado, siendo seguida como antes, por Mimi, que continuaba diciéndole que no debería correr en su estado, a lo que su amiga no hacia caso…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­ 

Taichi caminaba de regreso a la habitación de su amigo, después de innumerables intentos por comunicarse con Sora pero ni en su departamento ni en su celular había recibido respuesta alguna, también había tratado de comunicarse con su esposa, pero por alguna razón que el desconocía, también tenia su celular apagado…

.- ¡RAYOS!...justo ahora que se había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para reunir a este par de tontos enamorados…- murmuraba mientras seguía caminando por el corredor, cuando escucho el sonido de unas presurosas pisadas y los gritos de una voz que le resultaba mas que familiar…al voltear, vio como una mujer embarazada caminaba directamente hacia el…y aunque al principio no lo reconoció, conforme la mujer iba acercándose, el iba quedando boqui-abierto…totalmente atónito a lo que veía…

.- ¿Sora!...e…e…¿eres tu?...WOOOOW…¡no puedo creerlo!...pe ¿pero como?...¿cuando?...¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada!...¡A MI ! …- exclamaba Tai sumamente sorprendido y alterado al descubrir que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada…

.- …Amor, este no es el momento para hacer preguntas…luego te explicare todo lo que quieras…pero ahora…- había dicho Mimi al acercarse a su marido…

.- Taichi…por el amor de Dios…dime que he llegado a tiempo…- suplico Sora interrumpiendo a su amiga…- la enfermera no ha querido decirme nada y creo que se ha confundido con otro paciente, pero pro favor, dime que esta fuera de peligro…he venido tan rápido como pude…¡quiero verlo!...dime ¿Dónde esta?...-

El dolor y la preocupación que transmitía la mirada siempre calida de Sora, provoco que el hombre Yagami se sintiera culpable por todo lo que había pensado decirle acerca de la condición de Yamato para traerla. Sobre todo por que esa mujer a la que quería casi como a una hermana, se encontraba inesperadamente embarazada y muy preocupada.

El arrepentimiento y la sorpresa solo le ayudaron a señalar la habitación en respuesta a las suplicas de la pelirroja…

.- …Sora…el esta bien, pero…- trato de explicarle la situación, pero antes de que terminara, ya Sora se dirigía a donde imaginaba se encontraría con un Yamato en lamentable estado…

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en medio de una amena charla con su hermano menor, cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría súbitamente…y tras ella, una pelirroja cuyos ojos rojizos reconocerían inmediatamente…Sora… 

Si Takeru no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Yamato estaba convencido de que aquello debía tratarse de una ilusión…Después de tanto tiempo, al fin podía ver a la única mujer cuya sola presencia le daba razón a su existencia y que era la única capaz de sacarlo de esa oscura cueva llamada soledad en la que se había encontrado sumergido…

Sora se encontraba sumamente confundida, pues había imaginado que se encontraría a Yamato conectado a innumerables sondas, lleno de vendas que difícilmente le permitirían apreciar su rostro…en cambio, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en medio de una charla con Takeru…

Yamato estaba atónito y trataba de que su rostro reflejara la dicha que sentía al verla, pero esa sonrisa se helaba en sus labios al ver incrédulo el abultado vientre de Sora…¡Estaba embarazada! Y una voz en su interior le gritaba que ese hijo era suyo…

Impulsado por esa atracción magnética que solo Sora podía ejercer en el, Yamato salio lentamente de la cama acercándose a ella…se sentía…emocionado, nervioso, confundido, incrédulo y muy asustado…pero al final, maravillosamente feliz por ese momento que creyó jamás llegaría a vivir…

.- …So…Sora…- pronuncio su nombre tan suavemente que sintió solo haberlo dicho en sus pensamientos.

Alargo su brazo sano hacia ella, con la intención de acariciar su rostro, pero Sora, bruscamente lo aparto dirigiéndole una mirada llena de confusión…

.- …No…no entiendo…- me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente y estabas herido…- dijo la pelirroja mientras lo miraba detenidamente, de pie y "sano" frente a ella…

.- …choque en el auto…- confirmo Yamato en un tono casi inocente ya que apenas escuchaba lo que ella decía, pues estaba completamente embelezado por la pelirroja…

Yamato intento acariciar una vez mas su rostro, para satisfacer su propia necesidad de tener contacto con ella, por mínimo que este fuera…pero esta vez, fue una sonora bofetada lo que recibió de ella, obligándolo a volver por completo a la realidad…

.- … Déjame entender… - dijo Sora - llevo horas muerta de miedo, imaginando las cosas tan terribles que pudieron haberte pasado…¿y tu estas como si nada?...¿es una broma?...¡TENGO SEIS MESES DE EMBARAZO, IDIOTA!... Mimi ha venido conduciendo desde Shibuya como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo ¡Pudimos habernos matado!-

.- …Lo…lo siento Sora…yo…no sabia…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?...no habría…- Yamato trataba de explicarse pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ganarse el perdón de la pelirroja…- no pensé que tu…y…¡me disloque el hombro!... –

¿Cuál?...¿este!...- pregunto Sora dándole un puñetazo en el brazo herido, a lo que el rubio solamente atino a cerrar los ojos soportando el dolor…

Para entonces, Taichi, Mimi y Takeru. Observaban la escena atentamente esperando pronto ver algún indicio de reconciliación entre ellos…aunque para ambos hombres, aun les resultaba difícil asimilar el estado en el que se había presentado su pelirroja amiga…

.- Te voy a matar con mis propias manos …¡inconciente!...no tenias derecho a darme semejante susto …- reclamaba Sora furiosa y frustrada a un Yamato que estaba asimilando todo lo que pasaba, y que lo hacia sentir feliz por la conclusión a la que llegaban todos sus pensamientos……¡Sora estaba ahí!...se había preocupado por el…¡por que sentía algo por el!...-

.- …¿Cómo haz podido hacerme esto?...- seguía reclamándole Sora en medio de un ligero sollozo que había brotado entre la confusión de la situación y la felicidad de ver que el estaba bien…

Llanto que enterneció a ese hombre hasta lo mas profundo de su ser…y despertaba en el, ese deseo por tenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla del mundo…

Yamato dio un paso hacia ella y la estrecho contra su pecho sin que ella pudiera oponerse, y aunque Sora se resistía dándole puñetazos en el estomago, enterraba su rostro entre su varonil pecho, donde podía inhalar el delicioso aroma de su piel que tanto había extrañado…

.- …perdón…perdóname por favor…fui un necio…un grandísimo idiota…perdóname por favor…- dulcemente murmuraba Yamato, mientras besaba su cabeza y comenzaba a hacerle cariños que provocaban que Sora fuera doblegándose poco a poco…

.- ¡Así se hace Ishida!...- comenzó a gritar Taichi…

.- ¡Eso es hermano!...- le siguió Takeru emocionado por ver como esa reconciliación que tanto esperaban, estaba cada vez mas cerca…

.- … suspiro …Hombres… no entienden nada del concepto de atmósfera…- replico Mimi antes de sacar a ambos de la habitación, para que Yamato y Sora pudieran estar a solas y así pudiera hablar…

Agotada por el esfuerzo que había hecho, Sora cedió finalmente a sus intentos por librarse de los brazos de los que en realidad no quería separarse…

.- …Jamás…jamás te lo perdonare…- dijo Sora como si estuviera haciendo un puchero infantil, mientras alzaba la vista hacia Yamato…

.- Lose…no lo merezco…pero aun así…tratare de ganarme tu perdón…- contesto Yamato mientras le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro…

.- pues entonces deberían aprovechar ese tiempo en aprender a conducir Señor Ishida…- dijo Sora sonriendo sutilmente, y tanto como el le permitía con sus caricias…

.- lo que tu digas Cielo…pero te juro que no fue culpa MIA…-

…Cielo…no se había dado cuenta de cómo le gustaba que el la llamara así…había algo en la forma en que lo decía, que la hacia sentir como si ella fuera la persona mas especial en su vida…y sobre todo…en su corazón…

.- Aja, si claro, otra vez no fue culpa tuya…- repitió Sora sin poder evitar sonreír antes de que el la abrazara de nuevo en medio de risas…era como si después de todo, nada hubiera pasado entre ellos…el miedo, el nerviosismo…todo eso parecía haber quedado atrás…

Yamato la condujo gentilmente hacia la cama y la hizo sentarse tratándola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse en cualquier momento, lo que le causaba mucha gracia y ternura a la pelirroja. Sora entonces sintió la intensa mirada de esos ojos azules recorriendo su persona, deteniéndose en contemplar con particular interés su vientre, y provocando que ella se sonrojara al recordar la forma en que había cambiado su cuerpo en esos meses…

.- …y…¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?...- finalmente pregunto Yamato…

.- …Jamás…- contesto Sora tímidamente, como si hubiera hecho una travesura - …he estado tan confundida…y no sabia que hacer…así que trataba de solo pensar en el bebe…- explico

.- …entiendo… todo esto ha sido difícil…para los dos…también he estado muy confundido…por eso no me atrevía a buscarte…ahora veo que fue una tontería…-

Yamato estiro nuevamente su mano, esta vez para tocar su vientre, pero temiendo incomodarla y hasta lastimarla…esta vez pidió su autorización…

.- …¿puedo?...

Enternecida, fue la misma Sora quien tomo su mano y la guió hasta su vientre, donde Yamato comenzó a mover la mano lentamente, estaba sin habla, y observaba todo como si se tratara de la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo…

Era increíble pensar, que ahí adentro se estaba formando una pequeña vida, y que el había contribuido para crearla, sin duda, era un milagro. A Sora se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas…había imaginado esa escena miles de veces en esas tardes a solas en su habitación…pero la belleza del momento, sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas…

.- Yamato…yo…- tenia tantas cosas que decirle, que explicarle, y no sabia por cual de ellas empezar, pues temía arruinar ese momento…

El hombre rubio parecía comprender sus temores, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo; silencio sus labios, acariciándolos con la yema de sus dedos, reconociendo así la textura de la que estaban hechos…para después acercarse tímidamente y robar un beso de esos labios que había probado por primera vez cuando era un niño…beso que fue correspondido con la misma curiosidad e inocencia con la que lo había entregado a los once años…

El ligero contacto fue creciendo, hasta pasar de un beso donde los labios se rozaban con una increíble ternura, hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión que satisfacía todas las ansias que habían sido reprimidas durante todo ese tiempo…

Conforme fueron separándose y abriendo sus ojos, se descubrieron sonrojados por las sensaciones que habían vuelto a renacer entre ellos…Yamato la contemplo por unos instantes…y vio en ella, la imagen mas hermosa que pudiesen ver sus ojos…

.- …Te amo…- dijo con una mirada que hacia ver a sus ojos aun mas brillantes y profundos…sin dudas ni miedos a lo que pudiese pasar de ahora en adelante, pues lo único que deseaba era expresar esos sentimientos que habían crecido de una forma inesperada, fuertes y profundos dentro de su corazón, y que tontamente se había negado en dejarlos salir…

Los ojos rubí de la pelirroja comenzaron a humedecerse al escuchar esas dos sencillas palabras que tanto había soñado oír salir de esos labios. Y en un instante, la mas increíble de las dichas invadió su ser…Yamato la amaba…y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza sintiéndose realmente viva…ahora… todo un nuevo mundo se abría frente a ella, y que solo esperaba que decidiera entrar a el…

.- también Te Amo Yamato Ishida…te amo con toda mi alma…y…y…¡Dios! Ya no se que mas decir…- Sora sonrió limpiándose con las manos las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer, y Yamato no pudo mas que tomarla una vez mas entre sus brazos con el ferviente deseo de convertirse de nuevo en un solo ser con ella…

El bajo la cabeza hasta su rostro, y fundieron sus labios. Aquel…como cada uno de los besos que habían compartido, estaba repleto de pasión, pero había algo mas en el: Una promesa, la promesa de una vida juntos…

Sora se hecho entre sus brazas tras ese beso, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, riendo avergonzada por lo ruborizada que se había puesto…

.- ¿Qué pasa?...- pregunto el, curioso y divertido por aquella reacción…

.- …nada…es solo que no quiero que me veas…¡estoy horrible!...- contesto hundiéndose aun mas en el…

.- Basta, estas preciosa, eres la mujer mas bella del mundo y tu lo sabes – dijo Yamato sonriendo mientras la separaba de el para contemplar su rostro - …y ahora que has vuelto…no pienso dejarte ir nunca mas…¡te mudaras a vivir conmigo hoy mismo!...yo te cuidare…-

.- …pero…¿y mis cosas de Shibuya?...-

.- Nada de excusas…Taichi y Takeru se encargaran de traer todo¿verdad chicos! – grito Yamato mirando hacia la puerta, seguro de que ambos se encontrarían escuchando la conversación, y como respuesta, escucharon un "No hay problema" por parte de Tai - …¿lo vez?...Sora, quiero que estés conmigo…quiero cuidarte y mimarte y recuperar todo este tiempo perdido…-

Sora sonrió feliz y dándole un beso en la mejilla…

.- ¿en serio?...¿no será que en realidad quieres que te cuide?...- pregunto con una mirada traviesa mientras el la abrazaba para seguir acariciando su vientre…

.- Bueno, algo hay de eso…pero ¿acaso no quieres cuidarme?...soy un buen paciente y haré TODO lo que me pidas…seré feliz en complacerte…- contesto el usando una mirada mas que sugestiva y ese tono seductor que hacían que a ella se le subieran los colores al rostro…

.- supongo… que esta es tu forma de hacer la s paces ¿no?...-

Yamato no contesto por que trataba de esbozar una expresión de suplica, pero sus cejas se alzaban esperanzadas iluminando su rostro. Sora fingió considerarlo, pero luego se hecho a reír y lo beso…

.- Voy a hacerte muy feliz – murmuro el apoyando la frente sobre la de ella y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. Entonces Sora lloro y Yamato la abrazo…

.- ¿Qué ocurre Sora?...¿que he dicho ahora?... pregunto enternecido por la forma en que se refugiaba en sus brazos…

.- es que estoy tan feliz de que estés bien… y de que…tenia tanto miedo de que solo quisieras estar conmigo por el bebe…-

.- suspiro …tontita…¿es que no vez que me tienes hecho un completo idiota, Te Amo y sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido alguno…¡hasta alucinaba contigo Cielo!...recuerdo que hubo un momento en el que pensé que si quedabas embarazada te verías obligada a estar conmigo…- confeso Yamato - en parte fue por eso por lo que rompí…comprendí que mis motivos no eran del todo sinceros, así que pensé que lo mejor era romper…pero no puedo vivir sin ti…Te quiero…quiero estar contigo siempre Sora Ishida…-

.- ¿Sora Ishida?...- pregunto ella confundida, mientras el acariciaba su cabeza…

.- ¡Claro! Después de esto te convertirás en mi esposa ¿Qué esperabas?...-

.- una proposición en toda la regla…una cena romántica a al luz de la luna…un anillo…no se, algo así…- contesto Sora…

.- ¿para darte la oportunidad de huir de nuevo¡Olvídalo! –

Sora se quedo mirándolo, para luego echarse a reír…Yamato coloco entonces su cabeza sobre el vientre, y acariciándolo dijo…

.- eh, pequeña(deseoso de que fuera una niña)…¿Quieres preguntarle a tu madre si quiere casarse conmigo?...-

La pelirroja sonrió, y acariciando sus cabellos dijo…

.- dile a tu padre que he dicho que si…

* * *

Bueno…originalmente se suponía que este iba a ser el final de la historia, pero ha habido personas que han pedido extender un poco mas este fic, y para ser sincera, me esta costando trabajo dejar ir esta historia y acabarlo de una buena vez, pues había planeado que solo fueran quince capítulos desde un principio, y quizás…solo quizás…un epilogo. Así que haré un capitulo mas de esta historia, después de todo, los hice sufrir demasiado y creo que se merecen un poco mas de tiempo juntos y felices ¿no creen, y quizás algunos quieran saber que será el bebe de So-Chan y Yamato –Kun ¿niño o niña, Ojala y les haiga gustado este capitulo, pues a veces me daba la impresión de que iba algo rápido o que le faltaba sentimiento a algunas escenas ¿no les parece?...bueno, espero que no sea así, los espero en el próximo capitulo, prometo esforzarme para hacer un buen final que deje satisfechos a todos, pero por ahora, Gracias a: **_Angel-Nemesis, Sakura-Hop,Atori-Chan, Aska Ishida,KaTrInNa,´Hotaru-Hades´-Daugther-, Karen-Gen,Ruri-Sakuma,Ana Hillary Chan, Alba, Kibun No Tenshi, Sorita-DG1, Izumi, Estrella12, Poly-Chan, SkAg y P.P _**por todos sus reviews¡AH! Y muchísimas gracias por esos 201 reviews, honestamente cuando comencé a escribir esta historia jamás imagina que llegaría a recibir tantos y todos con palabras que en verdad me alegran el día, todos ustedes son personas en verdad maravillosas y muy amables, aunque no lo crean y a pesar de solo conocerlos por este maravilloso medio que es el Internet, se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón, en serio…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

§ Alexeigirl §


	16. P o r S i e m p r e

MI MAS GRANDE ANHELO

Por: § Alexeigirl §

**Capitulo Final****_: …Por siempre…_**

Pasaba poco mas del medio día cuando el presidente de TAW Records sintió la necesidad de regresar a casa, no porque tuviera un mal presentimiento o algo parecido…sencillamente, tenia la imperiosa necesidad de estar con ella.

En el camino, se detuvo a comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas junto con una caja de sus chocolates favoritos sin poder evitar tomar uno de ellos durante el trayecto, y sonrió por eso…ahora sabia que esos extraños antojos, mareos y nauseas que había padecido hace algunos meses se trataba de algo llamado "Embarazo compartido", y eso no significaba otra cosa que el lazo entre ellos dos era tan fuerte, que el podía compartir con ella un momento tan especial para los dos, y ser algo mas que un mero espectador…

Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar a su departamento…que diferente se veía ahora…, había dejado ser el refugio de un hombre soltero para ser un autentico hogar, ella había transformado su vida en todos los aspectos y no podía ser mas feliz por ello…

Supuso que se encontraría en el dormitorio descansando, pues el doctor les había dicho que el embarazo iba perfectamente pero le recomendaba reposos absoluto…y para ella, estando tan llena de energía, era casi imposible quedarse quieta en cama, pero como toda responsable futura madre, estaba dispuesta a obedecer las ordenes del medico aunque se aburriera como ostra. Así que lo mas seguro era que la encontraría dando los últimos toques a algún boceto para una próxima colección y finalmente terminaría sonriendo satisfecha por su trabajo…esa era la mujer que amaba…siempre activa, amorosa, creativa…así era Sora…

Pero muy contrario a lo que esperaba, no la encontró ahí, así que solo podía estar en un lugar…la habitación de su futuro bebe.

Camino hacia uno de los cuartos que anteriormente habían servido como cuarto para las visitas; y ahora, no importaba cuantas veces había entrado, cada vez que lo hacia sentía como se le encogía el corazón.

La habitación ya estaba totalmente lista para recibir a ese pequeño ser que vendría a traer aun mayor felicidad si era posible a la pareja, había una hermosa cuna de la cual colgaba un curioso musical de estrellas ,cambiador, cremas, talcos y aceites de todas clases, libros para leer juguetes…en fin…ya estaba todo listo y perfectamente decorado, cada detalle, desde el color de la habitación hasta la elección de cada uno de los muñecos de felpa y el color de las cortinas había sido escogido entre los dos con todo el amor y la ilusión que podían sentir…y en verdad, era una habitación hermosa…

De pronto escucho ligeros sollozos en uno de los extremos del cuarto, y al mirar ahí, se sintió profundamente conmovido…Sora se encontraba sentada en una amplio sillón junto a la ventana mientras era iluminada por los calidos rayos del Sol…se veía hermosa…levaba un vestido rosa pálido que le hacia ver muy femenina y delicada, había dejado crecer ligeramente su cabello que resaltaba intensamente por el Sol, y con el llanto, Yamato sentía ganas de colmarla de besos y abrazos.

La imaginó en ese mismo lugar con el bebe en brazos, sin duda, ella irradiaría tanta felicidad que el ya deseaba estar presente en ese momento cuando al fin podrían tener al fruto de su amor tan largamente anhelado entre sus brazos…

_((Snif))_

Los sollozos de su esposa lo sacaron del mundo de sueños en el que se había sumergido por unos segundos…ella no se había percatado de su presencia, así que cuando se acerco y le acaricio el cabello, Sora se sobresalto…

.- ¿Qué pasa mi Amor?...¿Por que lloras?...- pregunto amorosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba…

.- Por nada…¡déjame, no me veas así…¡estoy horrible!...seguramente ya no me encuentras atractiva ¿verdad? – contesto en medio de un puchero al mismo tiempo que ocultaba el rostro con sus manos…

Yamato sonrió enternecido, sabia que Sora estaba muy sensible a causa del embarazo y había ocasiones en las que lloraba por el solo hecho de que una mosca pasaba frente a ella…y en esos casos, lo único que podía hacer era comprenderla, consentirla…y sobre todo, amarla…

así que a pesar de su débil resistencia, la siguió abrazando hasta que ella finalmente refugio su rostro sobre su pecho…

.- ¿pero que dices?...si estas mas hermosa que nunca, y yo te quiero con toda mi alma…-

.- ¡no es cierto!...si me he puesto gorda y fea, parezco un hilo con nudo…no lo niegues…-

Yamato Ishida no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su esposa, aunque a ella eso no le hiciera nada de gracia, así que tras besar su frente le dijo:

.- …No seas tontita…¿Cómo voy a dejar de quererte cuando llevas un pequeño ser que es parte de los dos?...al contrario, cada día que pasa te amo mas y mas y para mi siempre haz sido y serás la mujer mas hermosa del universo entero…-

Sora lo miro con sus grandes ojos rojizos, mientras Yamato le secaba sus lagrimas…

.- ha…¿hablas en serio, Yamato?...¿no lo dices solo para no lastimarme?...

En respuesta, Ishida tomo su rostro entre sus manos inclinando la cabeza en busca de sus labios, besándola apasionadamente por un largo rato hasta que le necesidad de aire se hizo latente…

.- ¿contesta esto tu pregunta? …- pregunto junto con una de sus seductoras sonrisas al ver que como si aun sintiera sus labios sobre los suyos, Sora mantenía aun los ojos cerrados…y al percatarse de que ya no era si, abrió los ojos sonrojándose como solo Yamato Ishida podía provocar que lo hiciera…y esa era la mejor respuesta que el podía recibir…

Sora sonrió apenada, los besos de Yamato solían tener ese efecto de hacerla sentir volando sobre las nubes…no importaba cuantas veces la había besado…siempre lograba hacerla vibrar de esa manera…Tímidamente se acurruco entre sus brazos, deseosa de sentir la exquisita calidez que solo el podía emanar…

.- …entonces…¿me quieres?...-

.- Te Amo…-

.- ¿Cuánto?...-

.- Mucho…

.- ¿cuanto es eso?...

.-mmm…no lo se…¿tiene limite el infinito?...

.- ((risas))…no…

.- entonces mi Amor tampoco…

.- …¿Yamato?...

.- ¿Si?...

.- También Te Amo…

.- Lo se…

En medio de este simple dialogo, Yamato había estado depositando pequeños besos sobre el rostro de su esposa, que sonreía complacida por las demostraciones de amor que el no escatimaba en esfuerzos para demostrarle que la quería.

Pero entonces, cayo en cuenta de un detalle del que no se había percatado, así que detuvo los dulces besos de su esposo colocando suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios, a lo que el reacciono haciendo la expresión de un niño al que le habían arrebatado su dulce favorito…

.- …no se supone…¿Qué deberías estar en la oficina Yamato Ishida?...-

.- Se supone…¿pero que quieres que haga?...de pronto me entraron unas ganas enormes de estar contigo, así que decido darme el día libre…- respondió Yamato aflojándose el nudo de la elegante corbata color azul índigo que llevaba…

.- pero Yamato…esta semana solo haz ido a trabajar tres días, ni puedes seguir así…¡eres el presidente!...

.- exactamente mi vida, soy el presidente…mi propio jefe… así que no creo que tenga algún problema si falto ¿o si?...pero tampoco creas que soy un irresponsable…mas tarde le hablare a Mitsuko-San para que me envié con el mensajero los documentos que tengo que revisar hoy…pero por ahora…déjame estar contigo y con nuestra preciosa nena…-

Yamato se recostó suavemente en el ya crecido vientre de su esposa, cuidando de no lastimarla, acariciándola y hablando con la que estaba seguro, seria una niña…- …¿verdad mi vida que quieres que papa se quede hoy mama y contigo?...- y como si el bebe en verdad lo escuchara y entendiera, dio una patadita en el estomago de su madre que la hizo saltar ligeramente…- ¿lo ves? La nena también quiere que me quede…-

Sora sonrió…¿Cómo podía negarse?...si ella también deseaba que se quedara con ellas…o bueno…con los tres…a pesar de que habían decidido no conocer cual era el sexo de su Bebe, Yamato estaba seguro de que se trataba de una niña "igual de hermosa que su madre y con todo el encanto de su padre" decía…

.- como ya esta decidido… que te parece… si tu y yo tomamos un relajante baño de burbujas, con unas rosas blancas y velas de adorno…música romántica de fondo y tus chocolates favoritos…¡y claro!...la atracción principal…yo, dándote un delicioso masaje…¿te gusta la idea?...-

.- mmm…suena bastante tentador…pero aun no me convences-dijo Sora fingiendo considerar su oferta…

.- ¿en serio?...pues que te parece si después…- el rubio Ishida susurro unas palabras en el oído de su esposa que solo ella podía escuchar y mientras las decía, el rostro de Sora iba tornándose en el rojo mas intenso que pudiese tener…

.- ¡Yamato Ishida, eres un pervertido!...pero…lo pensare…- y tras estas palabras, la joven pareja salio de la habitación que pronto seria ocupada, para pasar un agradable momento juntos…

* * *

Eran poco mas de las cuatro de la tarde, y Sora dormía placidamente entre los brazos de su esposo que vigilaba amoroso su sueño, mientras acariciadamente delicadamente su figura sobre el camisón de seda blanca que se almodaba perfectamente sobre su cuerpo… 

.- _…__Yamato…-_

Mientras soñaba, la había escuchado pronunciar su nombre, y el sonreía haciendo a un lado ese mechón que constantemente caía sobre su rostro, aprovechando el momento para rozar delicadamente su aterciopelada piel…

.- Te amo…- le susurraba en su oído esperando que su voz pudiera llegar a ella mientras estaba en su mundo de sueños, y parecía que si era así, por que ella le sonreía y se acurrucaba mas junto a el…

Y en verdad la amaba…siempre la había amado y esa era la única verdad. Por mucho tiempo había pensado que sus sentimientos eran solo amistad, cuando en realidad había sido un amor escondido que solo había estando esperando una oportunidad para salir a flote…¿Cuándo y como haba sucedido, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero si que Sora formaba parte de su corazón y su alma y que amaba todo lo referente a ella y también a ese bebe que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo aun desde aquellos tiempos cuando solo se trataba de una hermosa ilusión…

_"…¿__Quisieras… ser el padre de mi hijo?..."_

Con esa sencilla pregunta había iniciado todo…y claro…habían tenido miedo de que su amistad se viera afectada al involucrar algo tan fuerte e intimo como el sexo en una relación tan cercana como la que ellos tenían y que al final, terminaría separándolos…y casi había pasado eso, pero por negar esos sentimientos que día a día iban creciendo mas hasta que ya no pudieron ser cont6enidos ni ignorados.

Quizás por miedo a ser rechazados…quizás por temor a perder a esa persona tan esencial en tu vida…o simplemente les asustaba sentir ese sentimiento que escapaba a su comprensión y control…después de todo…¿Quién dijo que amar es fácil?...sobre todo cuando algo tan frágil e intimo como es el corazón, esta expuesto de esa manera…

Ahora se reía de todas esas inseguridades que había sentido, y que lejos de ayudarlos solo los había lastimado…pero tenia que aceptarlo…todo ese sufrimiento había servido para fortalecer ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro y se demostraban día a día sin miedos ni reservas…

_Hmmm_

La escucho quejarse levemente y pensando que quizás tenia frió, la cubrió con las sabanas de su lecho. Solo faltaba poco mas de una semana para el parto, según había dicho su doctor, y a pesar de que Sora y el bebe se encontraban mas que saludables, les había recomendado que la pelirroja mantuviera reposo absoluto, pero había ocasiones en la gran pesadez del abdomen terminaba por agotarla, y era necesario que tomara pequeñas siestas en las que, como ahora, Yamato vigilaba su sueño siempre al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar…

_Hmmmm_

Sora volvió a quejarse con algo de mas fuerza para comenzar a salir de su sueño…

.- …Cielo…¿te sientes bien¿te sientes incomoda?...- pregunto Yamato pensando que solo trataba de cambiar de posición y volvería a dormir profundamente, pero tras unos segundos, logro distinguir una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro y eso lo asusto…¿podía ser que…?...no…eso era imposible… se suponía que todavía faltaba para las contracciones y todo lo que implicaba el proceso de labor…así que solo debía tratarse de un indigestión…

_Hmmmmm_

Esta vez el quejido fue mas prolongado y Yamato se dio cuenta que Sora había llevado su mano al vientre y se encorvaba ligeramente…

.- ¿Sora?...despierta…¿te sientes bien?...¿Quieres que llame al doctor?...- pregunto moviéndola suavemente, y lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos y lo mirara…

.- …no…no es necesario…es solo un dolor que va y viene…eso no es una contracción…¿o si?...-

.- supongo…que no…pero ¿segura que no prefieres que llame al doctor?...solo para que venga a examinarte…no estaría de mas…

Sora iba a contestar, pero un dolor aun mas fuerte que los anteriores le cortaron la respiración y el habla por unos momentos, y al parecer tenia que ser muy intenso por que se había aferrado al brazo de Yamato mientras duraba…

.- no…esto no esta bien…¿es el parto, verdad?...-

.- e…eso…creo…- le contesto tratando de esbozar una sonrisa…

La mente de Yamato quedo en blanco por unos segundos, como si no hubiera captado el significado de esas palabras…parpadeo un par de veces y de pronto sintió como el pánico empezó a invadirlo…

.- ¿e…estas…segura?...¿completa y absolutamente segura?...- ella se limito a asentir moviendo la cabeza y tratando de incorporarse lentamente en medio de lo ahora estaba segura…era una contracción…

.- Bien…mantengamos la calma…fuimos a esos cursos y sabemos que es lo que debemos hacer…respira profundamente mi amor…mientras yo aviso al hospital…busco la maleta…tus papeles y…y…-

Tras algunos tropiezos, la pareja salio rumbo al hospital a bordo del nuevo auto ultimo modelo que Yamato había comprado, y por la forma en que conducía Sora se sorprendió cuando llegaron intactos y sin una docena de patrullas detrás de ellos por exceso de velocidad y todos los altos que esta se había pasado de largo.

Al llegar al hospital, Yamato cargo en brazos a Sora, pues seguía siendo muy ligera teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer de nueve meses de embarazo a punto de dar a luz. Minutos después, Sora Ishida fue registrada con cuatro centímetros de dilatación, y eso significaba que seria una noche muy larga…

* * *

Caminaban por los pasillos del Hospital para disminuir el dolor de las contracciones y hacer que la dilatación se acelerara, según había sugerido el doctor, y con cada paso que daba, Sora se aferraba al brazo de Yamato como si fuera el osito al que solía abrazar después de una pesadilla cuando tenia cinco años. Yamato trataba de distraerla comentándole cualquier cosa que la hiciera reír…a veces lo lograba…pero otras tantas, ellas lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo… 

El hombre rubia había dado aviso a Takeru, y el se encargaría de transmitir la gran noticia a todos sus amigos, que seguramente ya se encontrarían en alguno de los corredores, tan nerviosos y ansiosos como el…

Tras recorrer lo pasillos hasta conocerlos de memoria, la condujo a la habitación para que alguna de las enfermeras examinara su progreso, y cuando llegaron los sollozos la abrazo y la beso…

.- Tranquila…todo va bien…Te amo Sora y te prometo que todo saldrá de maravilla…- le susurraba dulcemente a pesar de que sentía como entre contracción y contracción, ella estaba a punto de arrancarle el brazo…

.- …Yamato…tengo miedo…- Sora apenas pudo decir mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente…

.- y yo también Cielo…pero pase lo que pase, estaré aquí contigo y para siempre, Te amo Sora y no te dejare sola en ningún momento…Te amo…-

Yamato no sabia cuantas veces la habría dicho eso en las ultimas horas, pero al verla intentando sonreírle a pesar del dolor, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa por evitarle ese sufrimiento, así que seguiría estando a su lado diciéndole que la amaba todas las veces que fuera necesario, después de todo, ese era el momento que Sora tanto había anhelado en su vida…al fin seria madre…y compartirlo con ella lo hacia sentir lleno de felicidad…de vida. También amaba al bebe que en esos momentos se estaba esforzando por nacer y que formaba parte de los dos…si, estaba asustado…pero también estaba feliz…

A la una de la mañana, Sora entro al quirófano con nueve centímetros de dilatación y tras una hora de intensos esfuerzos para que asomara la coronilla del bebe y la enfermera llamara al doctor a cargo. Tras ponerse el uniforme necesario, Yamato entro con ella para estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo y apoyar a la mujer que amaba, aun si terminara por arrancarle el brazo. Mientras el medico trabajaba y Sora gritaba, sentía su propia impotencia como un soga ciñéndose en el cuello…gustoso habría dado los dos brazos si así le hubiera facilitado las cosas…pero después…nada de eso importo cuando escucharon un sonoro llanto inundando la sala y el doctor exclamo:

.- ¡es una niña!...una niña preciosa y muy sana…

Yamato era de esos hombres que jamás le ha gustado que lo vean llorar en publico, pero en ese momento no le importaba que el mundo entero lo viera así…estaba llorando, pero de dicha, volteo a ver a su esposa que sonreía y lloraba al igual que el, y la beso con toda la pasión y el amor que podía transmitirle…

.- …lo vez mi Amor, era una niña…- comento riendo tras terminar el beso…Sora iba a contestarle…pero entonces sintió que su trabajo aun no había terminado…

.- Vaya vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí?...al parecer Papa y Mama regresaran con dos hermosos gemelos a casa…- comento sonriente el doctor mientras entregaba a la pequeña bebe a una de las enfermeras para que le limpiara las vías respiratorias…

.- ¿Queeeeee!...ge…¿gemelos?...- Yamato exclamo tan sorprendido, que siquiera sintió como Sora nuevamente se había aferrado a su mano…y tras un par de minutos…un hermoso y perfectamente saludable varón, siguió a su hermana mayor…

Mientras las enfermeras atendían a los gemelos Ishida, Sora volvió a tomar la mano de Yamato, pero esta vez suavemente…después de todo, estaba exhausta.

Yamato la miraba fascinado por la increíble fortaleza que había mostrado…y a pesar de lo agitada que estaba y el sudor y cansancio que se mostraba en su cara, le parecía que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo…

.- Te amo Sora…- le dijo como si nunca mas volviera a tener otra oportunidad…

.- Yo también te amo Yamato…gracias por estar conmigo…gracias por ser el padre de nuestros hijos…por hacer realidad este sueño…-

.- Mi vida…cuando quieras…- respondió sonriente cuando dos enfermeras se acercaron a ellos, cada una sosteniendo a un pequeño cuerpecito que aun se encontraba arrugado y enrojecido…

.- …¿quieren Mama y Papa cargar a estos hermosos angelitos?...- pregunto una de ellas…

Sora alzo inmediatamente los brazos y le entregaron a la pequeña de niña que tenia una espesa cabellera rubia y lloraba intensamente…Yamato por su parte, sintió como los brazos le temblaban mientras otra de las enfermeras depositaba suavemente a s un pequeño pelirrojo en su regazo, y por un momento tuvo miedo de que sus brazos fueran demasiado toscos para esa pequeña y frágil criatura…

.- …este…es…¿mi Hijo?...- pregunto incrédulo al no poder creer que ese pequeño ser era parte de el, pero en al ver su dulce expresión, claramente sintió como el pequeño se apoderaba de su corazón…- ¡Claro que es mi hijo! Mira Sora, se parece a ti…-

Al voltear a ver a su esposa, vio la imagen con la que solo había soñado y la belleza de ese momento no era rival para la imaginación…Sora cargaba en su regazo a la pequeña niña que como de inmediato la hubiese reconocido como su madre, se acurrucaba dulcemente en su pecho atraída por el calor y el amor que solo una madre puede emanar de su cuerpo…feliz entonces parecía una palabra muy pobre para describir los sentimientos de plenitud y dicha que embargaban a la mujer al sentir a ese pequeño ser en sus brazos…tan frágil e indefenso, pero tan lleno de vida…

.- …¿Yamato?...esto…¿esto es verdad?...¿no estoy soñando?...- le pregunto temerosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a sollozar…

.-…no mi amor…esto es una realidad… por que espero que algún día mi mano logre recuperar su sensibilidad…- comento Yamato haciéndola reír…

.- Oh, pobrecito…cuanto lo siento mi vida…te juro que no se de donde sacaba tanta fuerza…

.- ni yo…pero…bien valió la pena ¿no?...

.- claro…por ellos…lo volvería hacer todos las veces que fuera necesario…

.- yo también…aunque no se si mi mano aguante demasiado…pero…por cierto…¿ como les vamos a poner?...jamás pensamos en un nombre para dos gemelos…

.- pues…¿te gustan los nombres que ya habíamos elegido antes?...por si era niño…y por si era niña…

.- claro… a mi me parecen perfectos…

.- Pues entonces así se llamaran…Hiromi y Koji Ishida…

* * *

**_Tres meses después…_**

Yamato la besaba apasionadamente acariciando su cabello y deslizando una mano por su espalda, recorriendo lentamente su figura como si fuera una isla virgen que debía ser lentamente explorada hasta el mas oculto de sus rincones.

Estaban casados y habían hecho el amor mas veces de las que podían recordar…y sin embargo, la llamad e su amor y al pasión no mostraba el menor de los indicios de extinguirse…sus cuerpos y almas estaban hechos el uno para el otro…una unión perfecta.

El suave perfume de la piel de Sora aumentaba su deseo y ella correspondía sus besos y caricias con la misma intensidad gimiendo dulcemente entre sus brazos. Para ella, Yamato era el ser mas perfecto sobre el mundo entero, sentía su piel como seda bajo sus dedos, y su sensual textura, sus movimientos, su vos, sus ojos…TODO… intensificaban el ritmo e su corazón y la urgencia de una vez mas, pertenecerle por completo, y se derretía entre sus brazos…

Sora levanto sus brazos para enredarlos en el cuello del hombre apretando se pecho contra el torso masculino…

.-_ …__Yamato…- _susurro su nombre con el deseo impreso en su tono, como una abierta invitación a hacerla suya, y el se perdía entre sus ojos carmesí…

.- Cielo…eres tan hermosa…- murmuro antes de aprisionar de nuevo sus labios y explotarlos frenéticamente…

**_Ñaaaaa Ñaaaaaaaa_**

Escucharon débilmente un dulce llanto que exigía su pronta atención, pero Yamato se sentía tan bien teniendo a su esposa entre sus brazos, que prefería pretender que no había escuchado nada…

.- …Yamato…Hiromi y Koji…estan llorando…- decía Sora tratando de hablar entre los besos del rubio…

.- Lo se…ya los escuche…pobrecitos…a lo mejor tienen hambre…o…quieren…que les cambiemos…el pañal…¿verdad?...-

.- quizás…pero Yamato…tengo que ir a verlos…¿me dejas…levantar?...o van a llorar toda la noche…-

.- Pues a mi no me molesta…ya se cansaran…-

.- ¡YAMATO ISHIDA!

.- …_((suspiro))_…de acuerdo…pero te acompaño…quiero asegurarme de que regreses a mis brazos lo mas pronto posible…yo también necesito de tu atención ¿sabes?...-

.- Lo se…eres mi bebe grandote…-

.- Ja, muy graciosa cielo…muy graciosa…

La pareja entro a la habitación donde sus gemelos normalmente dormían tranquilamente en la misma cuna, pero en esta ocasión ambos lloraban desconsoladamente…y al verlos tan frágiles e indefensos Yamato y Sora tomaron a cada uno entre sus brazos con todo el amor y la ternura que podían profesar a esos pequeños…-

.- ¿Qué tienes princesita¿Qué no sabes que a papa le parte el corazón cada vez que te escucha llorar, y una niña tan linda no debería llorar así, solo sonreír…decía Yamato mientras arrullaba a la pequeña Hiromi, que era una copia exacta de el – además…papa y mama se habían puesto románticos¿no podías esperarte hasta mañana mi amor?...o lo hiciste a propósito..- y como si hubiese sido descubierta en su travesura, la bebe rubia comenzó a reír sujetando fuertemente el dedo con el que su padre le había estado haciendo cariños en el rostro…-…lo sabia…pero bueno…¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo princesa?...-

Por su parte, Sora arrullaba al pequeño Koji que gimoteaba dulcemente pues al sentirse protegido por los calidos brazos de su madre, su llanto había desaparecido casi al instante, y a miraba atentamente el rostro de su madre con sus tiernos y grandes ojos carmesí…para Sora, era todo un dulce angelito que robaba los suspiros de sus padres por la exquisita ternura que emanaba de el…

.- y supongo jovencito, que no te querías quedar atrás ¿verdad?...o en realidad estabas viendo si podías llorar mas fuerte que tu hermana…- Koji, al igual que su hermana, comenzó a sonreír mientras hacia bombas de saliva divertido - _((suspiro))…_pues sin duda heredaron los pulmones de su padre…solo espero que no hayan heredado su terquedad ¿eh?...

.- ey, escuche eso…y no es que sea terco…lo que pasa es que los Ishida somos de carácter …- Yamato sonrió mientras la pequeña Hiromi comenzaba a quedarse placidamente dormida al igual que Koji…

Así, tras comprobar que sus retoños dormían profundamente, Yamato y Sora los colocaron suavemente sobre su cuna, y al verlos tan tranquilo como dos verdaderos Ángeles, no pudieron evitar quedar embelesados…

.- Son hermosos…¿verdad?...- pregunto Sora al ver la mirada de fascinación en el rostro de su esposo mientras este los arropaba con ternura y dedicación…

.- lo mas hermoso del universo…claro, tenían que serlo, si los hicimos con mucho amor…- comento Yamato mirando a Sora con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos…y eso era cierto, amaba a Sora como jamás creyó posible amar a alguien, ella y sus hijos se habían convertido en lo mas importante en su vida, eran la familia que siempre había deseado tener y a la cual amaría y protegería para siempre…

.- …((suspiro))… a veces me pregunto…si es verdad toda esta felicidad…o cuanto puede durar…- comento Sora, comprendiendo los

sentimientos de Yamato sin necesidad de palabras mas que intercambiando sus miradas…

Yamato sonrió, y tomando a Sora por la cintura, la atrajo suavemente hacia el…

.- Sora…en verdad no se que sea lo que nos depare el futuro…quizás tengamos problemas como es lo normal que sea…pero estoy seguro que mientras nos amenos y confiemos el uno en el otro…esto no será solo un sueño…si no una realidad que durara…para siempre mi amor…para siempre

Dijo antes de besar sus labios suavemente y cargarla entre sus brazos…

.- Te Amo Yamato Ishida…-

.- Yo también te Amo Cielo…

Así, Yamato y Sora entraron nuevamente a su habitación entre besos, caricias y palabras dulces, dispuestos a seguir amándose no solo por esa noche…si sopor el resto de sus vidas…

**_F I N _**

**_

* * *

_**De esta forma…hemos llegado al final de esta historia…¡BUAAAAA! Yo no quería que esto terminara, pero es algo que tarde o temprano tiene que suceder, y para no perder la costumbre, volví a retrasarme con la entrega de este ultimo capitulo, en verdad lo siento, pero es que deseaba hacer algo especial y quizás también por que quería retrasar un poco mas el momento de decir Adiós(al menos con esta historia, todavía hay Alexeigirl para rato). La verdad, cuando comencé esta historia no tenia muchas expectativas sobre ella, pero a medida que iba avanzando y al recibir tantos reviewns con palabras de ánimos y cosas en verdad tan hermosas, yo misma me fui involucrando mas y mas con esta historia y deseaba hacer algo que no solo fuese especial para mi, si no también para ustedes, y en verdad no saben lo que cada uno de sus revienes significaron para mi, cada vez que me decían cosas como lo mucho que les gustaba la historia, la forma en que la narraba, o cuando comentaban que antes no les gustaba mucho esta pareja pero al leer esta historia comenzó a agradarles y muchas cosas mas, en verdad me llenaban de animo y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y llegaba un momento en que era lo único que deseaba hacer, y cuando no podía escribir sentía que algo me faltaba…quizás parece algo exagerado, lo se, pero me sentía también haciendo esto, que todos esos corajes por no tener la inspiración necesaria, o por que mi hermano no desocupaba la computadora, bien valían la pena con tal de leer todos y cada unos de sus comentarios…en serio, muchas gracias por todo, ojala y les haiga gustado esta final, que mas que nada, es solo una extensión del ultimo capitulo por que siento que no fui muy original…pero en fin…Una vez mas, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y mandaron sus reviews, también a los que no mandaron sus comentarios pero aun así me hicieron el honor de seguir atentamente esta historia, y hasta aquellos que la colocaron a esta historia y a esta humilde servidora entre su lista de favoritos… 

**_Aquarius No Andres,Sakura – Hop, Atori-Chan, Ayumi o Haru, Jo-Chan, Aska Ishida, Hillary, Freya,_** **_Hillary Anna-Chan Y_****_nnancute, SkuAg, Izumi,Karen-Gen,Lord Pata, Sakura-Hop,Sorita-DG1, Poly-Chan, Mary, Ruri Sakuma, Janadetroya, Sora Takenouchi,Nayru Duchelle, Yoo, KaOrA-FGV-16, HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN, Keyen,Setza-Chan,Sora Kinomoto, Dark Rinoa Chan, Kibun No Tenshi, Kari, Lain4, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Estrella 12, Akisu, Angeles15, SoraSkY4, PrissChan, Priss Yoshisuki, CarolinChan, Jaira, Shura, Alba, Izumi Frontier, Angel Nemesis, KaTrInNa, ¨Hotaru- Hades´Daugther- , P.P, Miara Makisan, BlAcK soPHIa, DannyDanielita04, a las hermanas-primas Hiromi&Mizuki Hanamoto&Mimisa, Mafe,y finalmente _****_Sora no Kurai and Hyogen no Namida…_**

a todos…Muchas muchas gracias…no dice adiós si no hasta luego…

**_ § Alexeigirl §_**


End file.
